One Shots
by nightmareking
Summary: One shots, snippets and everything in between featuring the Spirits and Shido. Rating may very.
1. Evening Walk

**Okay, like I said, All sorts is on a hiatus for a while, if not then…I don't know, I might return to it, I might not. I wanted to try and hit a thousand, but I don't think it was meant to be. Anyway, I said I wanted to try and new one-shot series and I've just got done watching this series, if there's going to be a fourth season, I don't know, but I'm going to try and do a series on Date A Live. I know the third season got poor reviews, and if I had to venture a guess as to why, I'd say it was the incident involving Origami, only because…it takes the first two seasons and throws logic out the window…okay, I know logic doesn't exactly exist in this show, but at least have some logic behind it.**

**Alright, before I go any further, these one-shots, dabbles, whatever you want to call them will have a rated range between K and M, depending on what happens. There will be bashing in many of these, mostly Westcott and Ellen, but if I do bash a character that someone likes, I'm sorry and I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

**Alright, I'll start off simple, this first one will be involving Kaguya. Enjoy.**

Shido stood in the kitchen, cleaning up after the evening meal. Feeling someone tap him on his shoulder, he looked back in confusion and saw Kaguya staring at him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Looking past her into the other room, he saw the other Spirits sitting and laughing amongst themselves. Looking back at the Yamai twin in confusion, Shido arched a brow and shook his head, "Is something wrong, Kaguya? I'm in the middle of-" Kaguya grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him away, "Uh…K-Kaguya, is everything okay?" Kaguya ignored him as she continued to drag him out of the house.

The two walked down the street in silence as the crickets played their nocturnal music around them. Shido looked around in confusion before looking at the hotheaded Yamai twin and arched a brow, "So…why did you bring me out here? Did something happen or-"

"Listen Shido, I've been thinking…whenever Yuzuru approaches you and askes you which one of us you'd prefer, I want you to pick her," Shido sighed and shook his head, "Hey, did you hear me? I told you to pick Yuzuru instead of me and that's that, unless you want me to destroy everyone you care for an-"

"Including yourself," Kaguya's eyes widened and Shido took a deep breath, "Kaguya, it's great that you care about your sister, and Yuzuru feels the same about you, but you two can't keep doing this little game of yours. You two will only end up hurting each other and yourselves," reaching up, he rubbed the top of Kaguya's head, "Enjoy yourself. It's okay to be selfish once in a while," Kaguya looked away, "Why don't we head back? I'm sure everyone is wondering where we went,"

"Y-yeah, right," Shido hummed and turned before he began walking away, only to be stopped by Kaguya grabbing his hand and he looked back in confusion, "You…you said it was alright to be selfish once in a while…so I'm going to be selfish tonight…you're mine and mine alone tonight, Shido,"

Shido sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, that sounds fair," Kaguya smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the street, hand-in-hand.

**Okay, I'll be putting this series to the test, and I know this is a small reversal on an episode, but…I've got nothing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Comfort

**Teambrookec9: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**SHarqaun: Yeah, I watched it and decided to do a one-shot series for it.**

**DaeQuan: Friday, promise.**

**Here's a little follow-up to episode 6. Slight OOC warning. Enjoy.**

Shido sighed as he closed and locked the front door, "Shido," Shido looked up to see Tohka and Yoshino staring at him, "Shido, it's Kotori, she-"

"Huh? Kotori?" Shido took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "She's fine, nothing can really bother Kotori and-"

"She's in her room," the young blue-haired girl answered shyly, "We heard her crying and she won't talk to us," Shido frowned and slightly narrowed his eyes, "She's been like this since Mana left."

"What? Yoshino, she was completely fine all throughout dinner and-"

"Yes, but she's upset now, Shido," the puppet snapped and Shido stared at the white rabbit hand puppet, "She's locked herself in her room and are you just going to stand here and do nothing about it?" Shido inhaled slowly before he walked past the two and up the stairs.

Shido stood outside of a door and knocked on it, "Kotori? Kotori, it's me, can you open the door?" hearing the bed shift and the sound of feet moving from behind the door, Shido heard the lock tumble and saw the knob turn before the door opened slowly and he saw a saddened Kotori on the other side of the door, "Kotori, what's wrong? Tohka and Yoshino told me that-"

"I'm fine, Shido, I just want to be alone," Shido frowned as Kotori turned and began walking back into the room and Shido followed her, "I said that I wanted to be a-"

"And something's bothering my little sister and I want to know what it is," Kotori groaned before crossing her arms and looked away, "Kotori, Tohka and Yoshino said that they've heard you crying, and what kind of big brother would I be if I just ignored that?"

"It's nothing, idiot, I just had some dirt in my eye," Shido frowned and Kotori looked back with narrowed eyes, "Now can you get out of my room?"

"Kotori, I can tell when you're lying. Something's bothering you, and if I had to venture a guess, I'd have to say it's something to do with Mana," Kotori huffed and turned her back towards him, "Kotori, you're my little sister and I want to be able to help you, but I can't do that if you won't talk to me,"

"It's…it's just…you're my big brother, and I don't think it's right for her to come into our home and claim to be your little sister like that. Like I said, all little boys look the same, so there's no proving that she's your little sister,"

Shido took a deep breath before pulling the redheaded girl into an embrace, surprising Kotori slightly, "Kotori, you're my little sister and I'm proud of you and nothing in this world will ever change that. Whether or not Mana is my biological sister will not change how I feel about you. I love you and I always will," Kotori frowned slightly before she wrapped her arms around Shido and hugged him back.

Tohka and Yoshino poked their heads through the door and saw the two in their embrace, "Should we go?" Yoshino questioned, "This is something that seems private and-"

"You're right," Tohka took a deep breath and began pulling Yoshino away from the door, "We'll see how they're doing later,"

"What? No way," Yoshinon complained, wiggling in Yoshino's hand, "I want to see what happens next. Let go, Tohka! No, stop her Yoshino!" Tohka dragged Yoshino out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Shido broke from the embrace and slightly smiled, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Y-yeah, thanks, bro," Shido nodded and rubbed the top of Kotori's head, "And I love you too, Shido,"

"I know," Shido leaned closer and kissed her forehead, "And like I said, nothing will change what we have between us, okay?" Kotori hummed and nodded.

**Like I said, OOC. I know Kotori wouldn't be bothered by it that much, but…enjoy.**


	3. Pool

**Sharquan: Sixth episode.**

**Joquan: Have fun with that.**

**DaeQuan: No, she is not in the mood.**

**Here's that Miku bit I promised. Enjoy.**

Shido stepped through the front door and sighed before closing it and tossed his backpack aside. Turning the light on, he looked around in confusion and arched a brow, "Kotori? Are you home?" not receiving a response, Shido hummed and shook his head, "Heh, and Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru went ahead without me and-" before he could finish, his phone went off.

Answering it, he placed it against his ear, "Hello?"

"_Shido,_" he heard Kotori's voice on the other end, "_You're going to be on your own for dinner tonight. Sorry, but Fraxinus needs my help and I have Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Natsumi and Origami wit-_"

"What? Miku's not with you guys? And what's happening on Fraxinus that you have to-"

"_I knew you'd understand. I'll see you later tonight, bro,_" the call ended and Shido looked down at his phone in annoyance. Hearing a crash come from upstairs, he looked up before running up the stairs.

Running into his room, his eyes widened as his face began to heat up as he saw Miku Izayoi sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but light indigo lingerie. A ghost of a smile crossed the idol's lips as she leaned forward, pressing her breasts together, "Oh, welcome home, darling."

"M-Miku…what are you doing in my room? And what are you wearing?" Miku hummed as she stood up and walked closer to the blue-haired young man, "Miku? What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Well, I've been thinking about something lately, darling," stopping in front of him, Miku wrapped her arms around Shido's torso and rested her head against his chest, the faint smile never leaving her lips, "I realized that I haven't been the most grateful person when we first met. All you were doing was complimenting my looks and my singing and I've treated you lower than dirt in return, telling you to fall off the stage and die, saying how the bottom of my shoe was more important than you were," the smile slowly faded and Shido felt her shake, "I allowed my past experience with humans and men to get the better of me and-"

Without thinking, Shido wrapped his arms around her and held in her a warm embrace, "Darling?"

"Miku, no matter what happened, it's in the past, and we can't change it." He broke from the embrace and held Miku at arm's length, "Even if we find Kurumi and ask her to use her Angel…it might end up doing more harm than good. Have you heard of the butterfly effect? How if you change the smallest thing in history, it might-"

"-have a drastic change in the future…I know…but as I was saying…I've been thinking and I want to give you what I refused the producer because I know you won't hurt me or any of the other girls."

"I…no, I wouldn't, but Miku, you should save that for the man you're going to marry," Miku hummed and stepped back, the faint smile returning, "Miku?" Miku reached behind her and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor and revealed her breasts.

Shido's eyes widened as Miku stepped closer to him again, "It's okay, darling, I want this because I'm going to marry you," before Shido could respond, Miku leaned closer and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

Shido laid on his back, Miku on top of him as she moan as she felt his cock in her wet pussy. She looked down and slightly smiled as she licked her lips, "Please, play with my breasts, darling," slowly reaching up, Shido complied and caressed the idol's breasts.

Lightly pinching her nipples, Miku moaned as she bit her lower lip and Shido moved his hands away, "S-sorry, Miku, I didn't mean to,"

"It's fine, darling," Miku looked down and faintly smile, "Like I said, I know you won't hurt any of us intentionally." Shido swallowed hard and nodded, "Now…please continue," Shido sighed and nodded again before reaching up and began caressing her breasts again.

Aboard Fraxinus, Kotori, Tohka, Origami, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Natsumi stared at the screen in front of them, watching the two with stunned looks crossing their faces. Tohka groaned and rapidly shook her head, "No fair, I was supposed to be Shido's first!"

"Impossible, I was going to be his first," Origami spoke before the purple-haired Spirit and white-haired Spirit began arguing with one another.

"I didn't think this is what she meant when she told me she wanted to spend some time with Shido alone," Kotori mumbled under her breath with a hint of jealousy.

"I wonder who won the pool," they looked back to see the vice commander standing in the doorway.

"Kannazuki? What pool?" Kotori demanded.

"The pool on who will bed Shido first, Commander," the seven stared at him with annoyed looks crossing their faces as he sighed and turned, "Follow me," they walked out of the room, leaving the monitor running.

The seven Spirits and vice commander stood in front of a whiteboard and Kyouhei hummed, "Let's see, I had the Commander, Kawagoe bet it would be Tohka, Shiizaki thought it was going to be Natsumi, Minowa thought it was going to be the Yamai twins…ah, it appears Reine has won…well, I best go break the news to every-"

"Hold on a damn minute, Kannazuki," the blond man looked down at Kotori in confusion, "When the hell were you guys going to tell us about this little pool of yours? And why would you do something like this? This is an invasion of privacy, you perv!"

"It's really quite simple, Commander. We've made this pool shorty before sealing Origami and we were going to tell everyone as soon as Shido lost his V-" before he could finish, Kotori punched him in the stomach and he smiled and double over, "Thank you, Commander, you never disappoint. Now I must tell the others about this," they watched as he turned and hurried out of the room before looking at the whiteboard in annoyance.

Shido and Miku laid under the covers, sweat covering their bodies as Miku laid her head on Shido's chest. She smiled as she nuzzled closer to Shido, "Huh? Are you okay, Miku?"

"I'm fine, darling, thank you for asking," Miku hummed and smiled before her breathing evened out.

Shido sighed and slightly smiled before rubbing Miku's back and kissed the top of her head, "Right…and I have a feeling I'm going to be stuck like this for a while," he looked around before slowly closing his eyes.

**I know I'm not the only one who thinks this, but Kannazuki sort of comes off as a masochist for a number of reasons, most of which comes from whenever Kotori inflicts some type of pain on him and he looks like he's having an orgasm or something.**

**As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. **


	4. At the Shrine

**DAeQuan: Right.**

**Sharquan: It's explained in season 2. She was an idol and her manager soon introduced her to a producer to get her own show and her manager told her to be nice to him, if you know what I mean, and she refused, later a scandal about her and the producer came out and everyone turned their backs on her.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Kaguya is the smaller of the twins.**

**Anyway, I had something planned with Kurumi, but file corruption and…here's a bit with Yoshino and I'll try to get the bit out on Wednesday. Enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido stood under the roof of the shrine as rain poured down from the darkened skies. Looking at the blue-haired Sprit, Shido arched a brow, "Uh…Yoshino?" Yoshino looked up in confusion, "Why did you want to come here? And why isn't Yoshinon with you?"

"Well…I wanted us to go on a date, and I didn't want Yoshinon to interrupt us, so I left her home," Shido noticed the small frown painted across Yoshino's lips, "And it only went from bad to worse and now we're stuck here and-" feeling Shido's hand on the top of her head, she looked up with wide eyes, "Why are you petting me, Shido?"

"Yoshino, you shouldn't have left Yoshinon home. You know how you can get without her, and I know we're trying to show you that you can lean on other people, it's okay to have your loyal friend by your side," Yoshino frowned and looked away before the sound of her stomach rumbling filled the air between the two, "Huh? Are you hungry?" she shook her head before her stomach growled again and Shido chuckled, "Why don't we head home? You can get Yoshinon and I'll make us something to eat."

"Like our first date?" Shido hummed and nodded as Yoshino slightly smiled and the two of them hurried out of the shrine.

**Sorry for the length, I only had about twenty minutes to work on this and like I said, I originally wanted to write something involving Kurumi and it would've been out, but it'll be out on Wednesday now due to that file corruption. Enjoy.**


	5. Sealed

**I am a burglar: No, you can't do that.**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Luan Loud: No, no, no.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…sure?**

**AsianChinese man: He's not.**

**And here's that—hopefully—Kurumi bit…hopefully…enjoy. OOC.**

Shido sat on a lone bench in the park as a gentle breeze blew past him. Hearing dry leaves crunch under the weight of someone's feet from behind him, he sighed and shook his head, "Before you try anything, I'll have you know the others are watching." Looking back, he saw Kurumi standing behind him, looking away, looking flustered, "What? Are you upset you've lost your chance to eat me wh-"

"It's not that, idiot," Kurumi hissed, causing Shido to jump slightly, "I just…I want to talk to you alone…I know that that's a lot to ask for, but I promise I won't try to eat you."

"Uh-huh…and how am I supposed to believe that? I've seen you kill a group of teenagers without any remorse, you nearly killed everyone in my school and you were going to-"

"I know I haven't given you a reason to trust me, but I'm nothing if not a lady of my word. I won't try to kill you. Just have your friends leave us,"

Shido studied Kurumi's facial expression before taking a deep breath, "Kotori, I need you guys to leave us alone while we-"

"_Are you nuts! For all we know, she could be waiting for the perfect op-_"

"Kotori, I need you to trust me here. Bring everyone back on Fraxinus and leave us. If anything happens, I'll get away as fast as I can and I'll call you," the air grew still as Shido heard Kotori grunting through the intercom, "Um…Koto-"

"_If you get yourself killed, I'm going to kick your ass, Shido!_" the line went dead and Shido stared at the violent Spirit for a few moments in silence.

Shido sighed and shook his head, "Okay Kurumi, we're alone. What's wrong?" Kurumi looked up with a deep frown painted across her lips and Shido's eyes widened at the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, "Kurumi? Are you o-"

"J-just shut up, idiot!" Shido flinched and Kurumi shook her head, "I didn't mean for it to happen, and if I use Zafkiel…I can't do it,"

Shido watched as the most violent Spirit he ever met begin to break down. Taking a deep breath, he led Kurumi to the bench and the two sat down, "Why don't you tell me what happened? Why did you, of all people, ask to see me if you weren't planning on killing me?" Kurumi let out a shaky breath and Shido frowned as Kurumi began talking to him.

"I see," Shido sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "So you wanted the others to leave so they wouldn't see you cry because of an accident, but Kurumi, you've killed ten thousand people, not counting the Spacequakes you've caused and-"

"I killed my best friend, you moron!" Shido frowned and Kurumi shook her head, "I killed her and I can't use my Angel to fix this and so…and so I want you to seal me!" Shido's eyes widened, "I know I said I'll never let you seal me, but after seeing the life leave my best friend…I can't do it anymore!"

Shido sighed as Kurumi grabbed him by the him by the shirt and began shaking him, "I just can't deal with it anymore! I don't want to kill again!"

Shido reached up and patted Kurumi's head, surprising the black-haired Spirit, "Kurumi, you know if I do this, there might be the chance that it'll be permanent. You were reluctant to do this for months, and now that-"

"I don't care! I can't do it anymore!" Shido took a deep breath and pulled Kurumi closer to him and pressed his lips against hers and Kurumi's eyes widened as she felt her powers leave her and her Spirit Armor began to fade.

Shido backed away and quickly wrapped his jacket around Kurumi to cover her exposed breasts. Shido watched as her left eye faded to a golden color in place of the clock. Kurumi stood up and turned her back towards Shido, "I…I'm going home…I'll-"

"Hold on…why don't you come with me," Kurumi looked over her shoulder in confusion, "Come with me. We'll get you some clothes and get you settled into a new apartment." He stood up and extended his hand out, "You'll have to explain everything to everyone on Fraxinus though." Kurumi's eyes widened, "I'll be right there with you." Kurumi slowly reached up and took hold of Shido's hand and Shido slightly smiled as the two faded in rays of light.

**I've got a follow up to this. This isn't what I originally had planned for Kurumi, but I thought that it might be a bit confusing if I used that one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Concerned

**Just Monika: Yeah, Kurumi's back.**

**Yuri DDLC: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: Huh?**

**Sharquan: Huh?**

**Luan Loud: Right.**

**Yoshiko Tsushima: Uh…okay?**

**Luna Loud: Okay.**

**And here's a little bit involving Tohka, enjoy. **

Tohka smiled as she happily ate and Shido sat across from her. Looking up, Tohka slightly frowned as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong, Shido? You don't look like you're having fun,"

"No, I'm fine, Tohka," Tohka frowned as Shido reached over and rubbed the patted of her head, "I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all," the frown across Tohka's lips deepened and Shido slightly smiled, "It's fine Tohka. We're supposed to be on a date, so why don't we stop moping and enjoy ourselves, okay?" Tohka 's frown formed into a faint smile and nodded before they continued eating.

The pair stared out towards the city as the night sky cast a shadow around them. Tohka reached down and grabbed Shido by the hand. The blue-haired young man looked at Tohka in confusion and Tohka frowned, "Shido, I know something's been bothering you all day, and we're all worried about you," Shido sighed an slightly smiled, "We all want to help you, but until you talk to us, we can-" before she could finish, Shido pulled her into a comforting embrace, surprising the purple-haired Spirit, "S-Shido?"

"I'm sorry to have everyone worry, Tohka, but you don't have anything to worry about, I'm fine," Tohka hummed and returned the embrace and felt Shido rub her back, "Are you okay, Tohka?" Tohka hummed and nodded as she continued to hold Shido.

**Just a simple moment, enjoy.**


	7. Tasks

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: No, no DDLC here…no…no.**

**Just Monika: …okay.**

**ThotKesha: What? She just wants to spend time with Shido.**

**Loki Loud: Have fun.**

**Stalkkesha: What?**

**Chika Takami: …what?**

**You Watanabe: …?**

**Anyway, here's a little something with Yuzuru. Enjoy and AU.**

Shido walked up the stairs leading to the Yamai household as the sun began to set over the horizon. Standing in front of the door, Shido took a deep breath before knocking on the wood of the door. The door soon opened and Shido saw Yuzuru standing in front of him, "H-hey, Yuzuru,"

"Curious, what brings you here, Shido?" Yuzuru questioned in her usual emotionless tone.

"Uh…r-right…I was wondering if…you wanted to go out tomorrow or some-"

"Agreement, but first you will do something for me," Shido arched a brow in confusion as Yuzuru reached up and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the house, closing the door behind them.

Shido sat on the couch as Yuzuru stood over him, her arms crossed, "Request, you will spend the night and make me breakfast tomorrow," confused, Shido slowly nodded before Yuzuru turned and began walking away, leaving Shido to scratch his head.

The following morning, Yuzuru woke up to see Shido walking into her room with a tray of food, stepping closer to her, "Splendid," Yuzuru smiled as she sat up, "Your next task is to bring me my favorite thing, I will give you until this afternoon," Shido took a deep breath and nodded before he walked out of the room.

Shido sat in the living room, scratching his head in confusion, "Hey, Shido," he looked up to see Yuzuru's twin sister Kaguya walking down the stairs, "Is everything okay?"

"Kaguya, can I ask you something?" Kaguya hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "If…if I were to ask you out, and you have me the same tasks as Yuzuru is giving me…what would you consider your favorite thing?"

"What? That's easy, it'll be Yuzuru, why?" Shido sighed as he stood up and stepped closer to the hotheaded twin, "Shido?"

"I…I need your help with something, Kaguya," confused, Kaguya followed Shido up the stairs.

The pair stood outside of Yuzuru's room and Shido sighed before knocking on the door. The door opened and Yuzuru stepped out and stared at the young man in confusion, "Curious, did you find what I asked for?" Shido took a deep breath before gesturing to Kaguya and a ghost of a smile formed across Yuzuru's lips, "Joyous, I have one more task for you," confused, Shido watched as the sisters stepped into the room.

"Shido, please come in," Shido did as he was told and saw the two sisters, both wearing baggy shirts with their hair down, sitting on the bed, staring up at him.

The two pointed towards a folded piece of paper resting on the dresser and Shido picked it up and read it, "Figure out who is who. We will not speak to you," he looked up and arched a brow, "So…you girls aren't going to talk to me unless I figure out which one is Yuzuru and which one is Kaguya?" the two nodded silently and Shido took a deep breath before stepping closer to the two.

Inhaling slowly, Shido slightly smiled and shook his head, "The one on the right is Kaguya, so the one of the left is Yuzuru," the two looked at each other before looking back at the smug Shido, "Am I right?"

Yuzuru sighed as she stood up and walked over to Shido, "Impressive, our parents can't even guess right." Shido slightly smiled as Yuzuru ushered him out of the room, "Please wait outside. I will be with you in one moment," Shido nodded before Yuzuru close the door.

**Something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	8. Nabbed

**Lori Loud: Why do you say that?**

**Sharquan: Other way around, and they were wearing baggy shirts so he couldn't see their chests.**

**Luna Loud: …okay?**

**Stalkkesha: Why Miku? What has Miku done?**

**Alphawolf2196: I guess.**

**Anyway, here's a bit with Natsumi and Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Shido sat, tied to the chair as he looked up and saw Yoshino and Natsumi standing above him, staring down at him, Natsumi smirking and Yoshino's eyes widened. Shido arched a brow and hook his head, "Uh…what are you two doing?"

Yoshino's hand raised and the white rabbit spoke, "Isn't obvious, Shido? Yoshino and Natsumi are going to have their way with-" before Yoshinon could finish, Yoshino quickly covered her mouth as Yoshinon squirmed in her hand.

"It's nothing to worry yourself over, Shido," Natsumi smirked, crossing her arms, "We're just going to have a little fun is all," the two Spirits leaned closer to Shido.

Natsumi sat on Shido's left lap while Yoshino sat on his right one. Shido looked at the two before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "So…you two kidnapped me just to-"

"We didn't kidnap you," Yoshino answered shyly, "We're on Fraxinus…we asked Kotori to let us use a room so we can spend some time with you,"

Shido hummed in confusion, "We don't think it's fair that you're spending time with the others and completely ignore us," Natsumi nuzzled closer to him, an annoyed look crossing her face, "So for the next hour, you're going to be here without arguing,"

"Right," Shido sighed and shook his head, "You know…if you two were getting jealous, you could've talked to me instead of kidnapping me, or not kidnapping me and-" the two Spirits leaned closer and Shido took a deep breath and shook his head, "Right…and we're going to be here for an hour," Natsumi and Yoshino nodded.

**Moment…enjoy.**


	9. Walk through the Park

**Sharquan: She appears in season 3.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Yoshiko Tsushima: Okay.**

**Anyway, here's a little something with Origami. Also, I'll be taking next week off. Enjoy.**

Origami and Shido walked through the park as the sun was setting. A cool wind blew past them and before Shido could offer his jacket to Origami, Origami snaked her arms around his left arm and moved closer to him, "There, this way we both can stay warm,"

"O…Origami," Shido sighed as the white-haired Spirit ignored him and nuzzled closer to him.

**Sorry for the length…I'm going on break next week…enjoy.**


	10. Aftermath

**Sharquan: …**

**DaeQuan: Okay, have fun with that.**

**Andy Thompson: Season 3…that's why I think season 3 got such poor reviews. I've got mixed feelings for the season, but that's just me.**

**ThotKesha: Why?**

**Cong TV: Living life.**

**Ronalquan: …**

**StalkKesha: Right.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed my little break from my one-shots, and the next one won't be until September. Enjoy this follow up to sealed.**

Kurumi walked through the door and saw Shido sitting on the couch, his back towards her. Inhaling slowly, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her before walking up to the blue-haired young man, "Hey," Shido looked back and slightly smiled before he saw the frown painted across the black-haired Spirit's lips, "Can we talk?"

"Sure…what's wrong, Kurumi?" Kurumi walked up to him and sat down beside him, "Kurumi?"

"About sealing my powers…I…I appreciate it…you took the burden off my shoulders…but killing my best friend and seeing her lifeless body-"

"Kurumi," Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's true that the memories of the ones you killed will most likely haunt you for the rest of your life, but you have friends for support now. The others know that you're not the same Kurumi who nearly destroyed the school all those months ago, and they're not ones to judge over past mistakes like that," Kurumi groaned as she hung her head, "Kurumi? Can I ask you something?"

Kurumi looked up in confusion and arched a brow, "What? What is it?"

"Why…why did you kill? There had to be a reason behind your violent behavior outside of your Angel eating up your time," Kurumi sighed and shook her head, "What's wrong? I want to try and help,"

Kurumi shook her head again, "Even after sealing my powers, you still want to help? Why? You did what you set out to do since we met, so why do you want to help me?"

"Because outside of adapting life without your powers, I want to make sure all of you are okay and have what you need, but I can't do that if you decide to bottle everything up…and I'd like to know all of you a bit better, too,"

Kurumi gave a faint laugh before a ghost of a smile formed across her lips, "When I met her, the one who gave me my powers, I didn't know what was happening, but…I originally started killing rapists and animal abusers…it was then that I accidently killed a friend of mine. I used Zafkiel for the first time and learned what happens when I call my Angel. I didn't want to die, not while there were so many people who find rape and animal abuse funny, so I had to do what I did to keep that from happening."

"So that group of teenagers on our first date-"

"They were shooting a kitten with pellet guns, and like I said, I can't stand rapists and animal abusers, so I did what I normally would do and taught them a lesson…true, they wouldn't remember it after I killed them, but if I had allowed them to live, chances are they would've gone back and abused another defenseless animal."

Shido frowned as he reached up and patted Kurumi's head, "And the day your sister killed me…it's true I killed three more people, but they were obviously rapists and I-"

"-can't stand them too, right," Kurumi hummed and slowly nodded, "Kurumi, I know there are bad people in the world, there always will be bad people in the world, but there are good people in the world too. You shouldn't worry yourself like this for killing those who would harm others or defenseless animals. Yes, that's still no excuse to kill, but I can tell that it's been bothering you and you're truly sorry for everything that you've done,"

"Shido-"

"-and knowing that you're sorry for what you've done is a step in the right direction. And like I said, you have friends with you now,"

Kurumi sighed and shook her head, "I…I guess so," Kurumi leaned closer to him and Shido's eyes widened, "I see why my past self easily fell for you…you point out the flaws in people, and you still accept them and want to help them,"

"Well…I…I wouldn't want people to die or to carry the burden of murdering alone. I want to try and help the Spirits and make the world a little less dangerous."

Kurumi slightly smiled as she shook her head, "Dork," Shido ignored her as he continued to pat her head.

**I wanted to turn this into a lemon, but I've got a lemon planned with Kurumi, so for now, enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Flung

**Yuri DDLC: She wants to talk.**

**Dean Ambrose: No, no need for that.**

**Lucy Loud: …okay?**

**Cong TV: That's her actual backstory.**

**Ronalquan: …**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right.**

**Here's something that I wanted to get out before now. Enjoy.**

The sound of someone screaming followed by the sound of someone falling through the ceiling was heard throughout the house and the ten household members jumped up and ran up the stairs. Spotting a figure lying on the floor, the man with blue hair narrowed his eyes and slowly walked towards the figure before they saw the person sit up and heard a groan, "Damn it, what the hell was-"

"Oh…so this is where the Rogue Yud Bet sent me," looking back, Shido's eyes widened when he spotted the ten adults behind him, "Hey…I guess you've Sealed Kurumi's powers,"

"What the-"

"Suggestion follow us, and all will be explained," Shido stared at the adults before standing up and followed them down the hall.

The eleven sat in the living room and Shido stared at the adults in disbelief as he shook his head, "W-wait…are you saying that-"

"That that Rogue Yud Bet sent you into the future after sealing my powers," The woman with black hair scoffed and crossed her arms, "But why would it send you forward in time is a mystery even I can't figure out,"

"And…and what the hell…I mean…what?" the ten looked at the 17-year-old Shido as he shook his head and groaned, "Are you all still friends or-"

"Well…about that," Kotori chuckled and looked around nervously before clearing her throat, "We aren't supposed to tell you, and you aren't supposed to be here, but…we all married to his guy," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around the older Shido.

"Wait what? Never mind…but how did Yud B-"

"Again, Rogue," Kurumi sighed and shook her head, "Normally Yud Bet will send a person back in time, but this is obviously the first time it sent someone forward…this can be troublesome,"

"What?"

"Kidding," Kurumi smirked and shook her head, "Yud Bet's power is about to run out…just don't screw up in the past,"

"Wait, wha-" Shido vanished in front of the ten before he could finish.

"Well that was some-" before Shido could finish, he felt an arm snake around his and he looked down to see Kaguya staring at him with narrowed eyes, "Uh…Kaguya? What uh…what are you doing? You're kind of hurting my arm,"

"You knew," she quietly hissed and Shido arched a brow, "You knew and you didn't tell us when you got back,"

"Whoa…calm down, I didn't want to disturb the timeline more than I already have…besides, he's already forgotten," the nine Spirits looked at him ins disbelief, "Uh…yeah, the um…the shock was too much and I sort of…blocked it out until just now," the Spirits groaned and Shido swallowed hard.

17-year-old Shido looked around in confusion as the Spirits surrounded him and Kotori pushed past the others and up to her adopted brother, "Shido? What the hell happened? Where did you go?"

"I…I don't know," Shido rubbed the back of his head and arched a brow, "I was here and then…I wasn't…but something…what was it?"

"Shido," Shido looked down at the blue-haired Spirit and Yoshino slightly frowned, "Is…is everything okay?"

"I…yeah, everything is fine, Yoshino…I'm just going to get some air," Shido turned and walked towards the door in silence.

**Just something…enjoy. **


	12. Reassurance

**Leni Loud: Future.**

**Sharquan: Yud Bet, the power to send the target back in time, Rogue…I don't know.**

**DaeQuan: Nope.**

**Here's a bit with Natsumi. Enjoy.**

Shido laid on the couch with his arms crossed as he watched TV with a bored expression crossing his face, "Well, what's the matter, Shido?" he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw Natsumi, in her adult form, wearing black lingerie, "You look like you can use a little cheering up, so how about you-" before she could finish, she reverted to her true form and her eyes widened before she turned her back towards Shido and quickly covered herself, "Ah, don't look at me, you jerk!" Shido sighed before he stood up and walked over to the whimpering green-haired Spirit.

Patting her on the top of her head, Natsumi looked up with wide eyes and Shido slightly smiled, "Natsumi, what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that and why were you in that form?"

"I…I…I just wanted to be a little sexy for you, that's all," Natsumi mumbled, looking away, "But all I did was show you how ugly I am and-"

"Natsumi, we've told you that you're not ugly. You shouldn't think about yourself that way," Natsumi moaned and looked away again, "Why don't you go get changed and I'll treat you to some ice cream," Natsumi looked back as a small smile formed across her lips, "Go get changed. We wouldn't want to get in trouble if you were to go out in something…revealing,"

"I…yeah…we wouldn't want that," Natsumi stood up and began walking towards the door, "I'll be right back," Shido hummed and nodded as he watched Natsumi walk through the door.

**Just a small bit…enjoy.**


	13. Late Night VIsits

**ThotKesha: …what?**

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…right?**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Leni Loud: …right?**

**Natsuki: No.**

**Here's something with Miku…enjoy.**

The door slowly opened and Miku quietly tiptoed into the room and walked over towards the bed. Standing over the bed, she leaned closer, "How many times are you going to sneak into my room, Miku?" she jumped back as Shido sat up and sighed, "This is the fourth time this week…why do you keep sneaking into my room?"

"Why? Because I wanted to see you, darling," the Spirit idol sat down next to Shido, "You don't want to see me?"

Shido sighed and shook his head before he reached up and patted the top of Miku's head, "Of course I do, Miku, but you shouldn't sneak into my room in the middle of the night like this. If Kotori were to see you, she'll think we're doing something and…I don't feel like getting yelled at by my little sister," Miku sighed and slightly nodded, "Well since you're already here, you might as well spend the night," Miku slightly smiled as she tackled Shido onto the bed.

**Something…I think…enjoy.**


	14. Blackout

**Just Monika: No, no, no.**

**I am a burglar: Why would you do that?**

**Lynn Loud: …I'm sorry, what?**

**Natsuki: No, no lewd pictures of anyone.**

**Dean Ambrose: …what?**

**Lori Loud: Okay.**

**SHarquan: No, none of that.**

**Hagumi Kitazawa: Happy Birthday.**

**Anyway…here's…something? Enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets from the darkened sky as lightning flashed and thunder roared. Yoshino sat down next to Shido, interacting with her beloved puppet Yoshinon when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and the lights in the house flickered off. Yoshino looked up at Shido and slightly frowned, "Shido, what happened?" Shido took his phone out and illuminated the living room slightly before looking around, "Shido?"

"I think the storm knocked the power out," standing up, Shido walked over to the window and looked out onto the darkened streets, "And it's not just us, it looks like the whole block is without power too,"

Yoshino frowned as Yoshinon laughed, "Well, you know what that means," the two looked down at the white rabbit, "Yoshino, now's your chance. You and Shido can do the special hug that makes babies and-" Yoshino's eyes widened as her face began turning red before she pushed the puppet aside in a panic.

Shido sighed and shook his head, "That won't be happening," the two looked up and Shido rubbed the back of his head, "Yoshino is only thirteen and we're not really ready for kids," walking over to the blue-haired Spirit, Shido smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "But…who knows what the future holds. We might have kids together one day," Yoshino's eyes widened as Shido leaned down and lightly kissed the top of her head, "But for now, let's not think about that, okay?" Yoshino rapidly nodded her head.

**I…I've got nothing. Enjoy.**


	15. Growing

**Luan Loud: Right.**

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

**Luna Loud: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Okay, have fun.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Slow day, here's…something? Enjoy.**

Shido looked down at his wife Tohka as she slept beside him, a small bump forming on Tohka's midsection. He slightly smiled before he laid beside her and listened to her breathing before he leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead before he yawned and closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Tohka before falling asleep.

…**I've got nothing…enjoy.**


	16. Family PT 1

**Sayori: Not her breasts, her stomach.**

**Leni Loud: Her stomach.**

**Sharquan: Yes.**

**Natsuki: No, no he doesn't.**

**Just Monika: …no…just going to say no on that one.**

**Andy Thompson: Right.**

**Anyway, it was a strange weekend so…here's a small bit involving…I don't know…Miku? Enjoy.**

Miku sat on the bed with a blank expression crossing her face. Hearing the door open, she looked up to see Kotori walking into the room with narrowed eyes, "Oh, Kotori, what are-"

"We've all been talking, and we think you should take this," reaching in her pocket, Kotori pulled something out and threw it at the Spirit idol.

Miku looked down and her eyes widened before looking back up, "You and Shido are married, you've been getting rather busy in the bedroom and we've all seen how much stress you've been under. Take the stupid test to see if you are," Miku stared down at the pregnancy test with a somber look, "Or you can wait to find out, but Shido might think it isn't his and then all hell could-"

"He won't…darling knows I won't cheat on him and he won't cheat on me," Miku sighed and shook her head before standing up, "I'll take the test and I'll talk to him when he gets home tonight,"

Kotori sighed and nodded, "And one more thing," Miku looked up in confusion, "If you are and you two need a babysitter, I better be the first one you call," Miku sighed before she slightly smiled and nodded as Kotori turned and walked out of the room.

**This is going to have two parts to it. Sorry for the length, just a strange weekend. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	17. Family PT 2

**Sharquan: Uh…o…kay?**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Lincoln Loud: No, no, no.**

**Joquan: Going to give Miku some privacy.**

**Sharkkeshia: Um…right?**

**ThotKesha: No, you can't get rid of the puppet.**

**Lynn Loud: …okay.**

**Andy Thompson: Right.**

**Here's the second part to family. Enjoy.**

Shido walked through the front door and Miku looked up with a smile painted across her lips, "Welcome home, darling,"

Shido smiled and nodded, "Hey Miku, how was your day?" Miku stopped and her eyes widened, "Miku? What's wrong, hon?"

"Well…you see, darling," holding up a positive pregnancy test, Shido's eyes widened and Miku smiled as she looked down, "Kotori stopped by earlier and gave me this. She…she said if I had waited, something might have happened and-" before she could finish, Shido hugged her, surprising her, "Darling?"

"We're going to be parents," he broke from the hug, a smile plasters across his face, "We're going to be parents," Miku smiled and leaned up against him, "So…what did Kotori say?"

Miku hummed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter, darling, because we both know it wouldn't be true," Shido took a deep breath and nodded before he wrapped his arms around his wife and rubbed her back.

**I know this is a tad shorter than the first part and I could've gotten it out at the same time, but like I said, it was a busy weekend and I barely had time to get anything done. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	18. Trapped in School

**Andy Thompson: Right?**

**Lincoln Loud: Okay?**

**Lori Loud: No, no, no.**

**Stalkkesha: Right…I think.**

**Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

**DaeQuan: …right.**

**Yoshiko Tsushima: Uh…what?**

**Chika Takami: …okay?**

**You Watanabe: Miku is.**

**MLP Rarity: …okay.**

**Anyway, here's a bit with Ai, Mai and Mii…for those of you who are unfamiliar with this trio, allow me the quote Mii's famous line. That's so lame. Yup…the trio who are bent on making Shido's life hell will be featured in this shot…enjoy, I think?**

Lightning flashed as thunder roared as rain pelted against the glass of the windows of the school. Four students sat in a darkened classroom in silence before a blonde young woman sighed, "This sucks. Why are we stuck in school?"

"We were supposed to get new bikinis," the second young woman spoke.

"That's so lame," the three looked at Shido and Shido looked at them before he shook his head and turned his back on them.

The blonde young woman stood up and walked over to him, "Don't you have anything to say about this? This is your fault that we're stuck in-"

"Oh, sweet, stupid Ai," Shido looked back in annoyance with his eyes narrowed, "Ai, Mai and Mii…what in the hell did I do to you three? Why do you have the need to make my life a living hell? What happened to hearing both sides to the story?" the classroom fell silent save for the rumble of the thunder, "Now, how about you three pretend you're the only ones here, I'll pretend it's just me and once the storm ends, we can go home and never speak of this," turning his back on the trio again, his phone began ringing and he answered.

Ending the call, he put his phone back in his pocket before he heard a sneeze come from behind him. Looking back, he saw Ai and Mai looked at Mii as she wiped her nose, "Are you okay, Mii?"

"Hey, didn't you just get done saying that you're going to pretend that it's just you?" Ai glanced back with narrowed eyes.

"You can't even follow your own rule," Mai hissed.

"That is so…so-" before Mii could finish, she sneezed again and Shido sighed before he stood up and walked over to the three.

Draping his jacket over Mii's shoulders, the trio looked up as Shido turned and walked away from them, "It might be too late, but it'll keep you from getting any worse," the three stared at him in disbelief before looking down at the jacket around Mii.

Shido watched as the rain continued when he felt someone sit on his lap. Looking up, he saw Mii sitting on top of him, looking away with an annoyed look, "What are you-"

"Shut up," Shido's eyes widened as Mii looked away, "This means nothing to me," Shido sighed and slowly nodded before he looked back and saw Ai and Mai walking towards him and sat beside him.

**So…I don't know…enjoy.**


	19. Date a Kurumi

**Just Monika: No, no deleting.**

**Sharquan: They're in like almost every episode, mainly bashing Shido and trying to make him feel like crap.**

**Leni Loud: …okay?**

**Dean Ambrose: No you will not.**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, those are their names.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …okay?**

**You Watanabe: Uh…okay.**

**Anyway…here's uh…something with Kurumi? Enjoy.**

Shido walked down the street when a rush of wind blew past him. He looked back and saw Kurumi standing behind him, a small smile formed across her lips. Shido narrowed his eyes as he turned to face the violent Spirit, "Kurumi?"

"Yes, Shido dear,"

"What are you doing here?" Shido stopped and narrowed his eyes, the smile never leaving Kurumi's lips, "I hope you aren't planning on eating me. You've failed countless times and-"

"Oh Shido, I'm not here for that," Kurumi stepped closer to him and rubbed his right cheek, "No, I'm not here for any trouble, but instead I want a date," Shido narrowed his eyes and Kurumi frowned, "Shido? Didn't you hear what I said? I said-"

"Excuse me for sounding uninterested, but why?" Kurumi stared at him with wide eyes as Shido shook his head, "I've seen you kill a group of teenagers, I've seen how violent you are and no offense, but you've tried killing me a number of times, so why in the hell should I trust anything you say?"

Kurumi frowned and shook her head, "No…you're completely right," Kurumi sighed and hung her head, "Why would anyone want to even associate with a monster like me?" Shido saw as Kurumi shook as tears slid down her cheeks, "But I'm trying…I'm trying to be different and-"

"Don't do that," Kurumi looked up as Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "I hate seeing a beautiful young lady like yourself crying and it's even worse knowing that I'm somewhat to blame for it," he looked back at the black-haired Spirit and mumbled under his breath, "What in the hell am I doing? For all I know, she could be setting me up, or this could be a one of her clones or whatever they are…but Kotori will kill me if she heard I ignored the cries of a Spirit," he felt Kurumi grab his hand and began leading him down the street in silence.

Hours slowly passed as the two enjoyed themselves as they walked around town. Soon the sun began setting and the two sat in the park. Shido looked up at Kurumi and saw a small frown painted across her lips, "Kurumi?" Kurumi slowly looked at the blue-haired young man next to her and Shido shook his head, "Are uh…is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," Kurumi inhaled slowly before standing up, "Thanks for the date, Shido, but I guess I should leave before-"

"Leave?" Shido stood up and grabbed Kurumi's hand.

Kurumi looked back in surprise and Shido took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Let me Seal you, you can live a normal life and we can have another fun date. You wouldn't have to worry about killing anyone else ever again," Kurumi looked at him and frowned, "If you don't like the idea then I'll gladly return your powers ad you can devour me whole if you'd like,"

"I'd need a place to live, food and-"

"I'll help you with all of that," Kurumi's eyes widened, "I can't promise that it'll happen overnight, but there are living arrangements for Spirits and I can help with whatever else you may need, all I'm asking is you trust me and let me help," Kurumi groaned before she closed her eyes, threw her arms around Shido's neck and pressed her lips against his as she felt her Spirit Powers leave her and her Armor begin to fade.

**I know this is like a different version to Sealed and I know how lazy it could be doing something like this, but this is going to be different from the follow-up. Enjoy.**


	20. Moment

**Lincoln Loud: …what?**

**Nico Yazawa: …okay?**

**SHarquan: Uh…okay? Why is she one?**

**Joquan: Yeah.**

**Ronalquan: Probably.**

**Bran Strowman: Uh…okay?**

**Anyway, it's been a slow say where I live so…here's something with…Tohka. Enjoy. Slight follow up to growing.**

Tohka hummed happily as she rubbed her swollen midsection and she happily ate Kinako Bread. Hearing the door open and closed, the purple-haired Spirit looked up to see Shido stepping into the house and her smile widened, "Shido," Shido looked up, "Welcome home,"

"Thanks, Tohka," Shido walked over to his wife and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her stomach, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Tohka smiled and Shido nodded, "Shido?" Shido hummed and arched a brow, "Kotori called. She wants us to come visit today and have dinner,"

"Alright," Shido smiled before sitting down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "What time do you want to-"

"We'll go in a bit," Tohka leaned closer to her husband and smiled, "Right now I want to spend some time with you without anyone else," Shido hummed and nodded before kissing the side of Tohka's head.

**I've got like one more follow up…enjoy.**


	21. Early Morning

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Good to know.**

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: They did.**

**Here's something with Origami. Enjoy.**

Shido moaned as he slowly opened his eye, his vision blurred by a mess of hair. He jumped up and looked down to see Origami lying on top of him. Origami moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, "Hello Shido. What are you doing here?"

"No, that's my line. Origami, what are you doing in my room?" Origami hummed and shrugged her shoulders before leaned back and nuzzled closer to the blue-haired young man, "Origami, what are you do-"

"It's still early, and we don't have any classes today, so I'm just going to rest for a bit more,"

"O…kay, but…I need to get up and make breakfast for Kotori, and Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru are supposed to stop by an-" before he could finish, the white-haired Spirit groaned and nuzzled closer to him again, "Origami? Did you hear me? I need to get up and make breakfast for my sister and the others, so-"

"That could wait, I'm too comfy to move right now," Origami moaned and closed her eyes as Shido sighed and shook his head.

**This is the second bit involving Origami…I'll admit, Origami isn't my favorite character. That's not to say she's my least favorite, it's just she's not my favorite. If I had to pick a favorite, it'll be a tie between Kurumi and Kaguya. Kurumi because she's psychotic in a good way, yes there is a good way to be psychotic, and Kaguya because she seems like she's not afraid to speak her mind. Enjoy.**


	22. Lonely

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**DaeQuan: Okay.**

**Leni Loud: …what?**

**Lori Loud: Probably.**

**Nam Shin III: No, no she doesn't.**

**Ronalquan: No, she can stay.**

**RapeKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Tomcat9700: …have fun.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get something out involving Natsumi, but something came up, so here's a quick bit with Kaguya. Enjoy.**

The door was kicked in and Kotori and Shido jumped and looked up to see Kaguya stepping into the room. The hotheaded Yamai twin looked at the blue-haired young man before grabbing him by the arm and pulled him out of the room without saying a word and leaving a stunned Kotori.

Kaguya and Shido sat on a bench in the park and Shido looked at his abductor in confusion before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "Is everything okay, Kaguya? This is the first time any of you came and-"

"Listen Shido, you've been spending time with Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino…pretty much everyone but me," Kaguya looked up with narrowed eyes and Shido frowned, "What? Are you mad at me or something?"

Shido sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Kaguya, you need to look at it from a different perspective. I need to make sure all of you are happy an-" Kaguya narrowed her eyes even more as a light aura surrounded her body, "-and I have been ignoring you…but I thought you'd want me to make Yuzuru happy before…damnit," Kaguya's expression softened slightly as she hung her head and Shido sighed before patting the top of Kaguya's head, "How about I make it up to you. This weekend it'll just be us. We'll go wherever you want to and I won't complain. If the other girls complain…I'll tell them that it was my idea and that I wanted to make you happy,"

"You're willing to anger the others just to-"

"Well…the last time I took you out was when Natsumi was impersonating Yoshinon, and you're right, I've been spending time with the others but ignored you, so…let me make it up to you," Kaguya sighed and nodded before leaning up against him.

**I've got a follow up to this. Enjoy.**


	23. Sick

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Just Monika: …okay?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right?**

**Ronalquan: Okay?**

**Braun Strowman: Uh…have fun?**

**Cong TV: …what?**

**Here's a small bit with Natsumi…enjoy.**

Natsumi moaned as she sat up in bed and cough. Hearing the door open, she looked up and saw Shido stepping into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. Shido set the tray down and Natsumi slowly ate the soup and drank the tea, "How are you feeling, Natsumi?" Natsumi groaned and shook her head, "Well you should rest. Just call if you need anything, okay?" Natsumi nodded as Shido patted her head and walked out of the room.

**Just something simple…enjoy.**


	24. Pressured

**Cong TV: Right.**

**Tomcat9700: …she doesn't need a hospital.**

**Lola Loud: …no.**

**Sharquan: She has a cold.**

**Lynn Loud: …okay?**

**Leni Loud: Right.**

**Nam Shin III: …**

**Lisa Loud: No, no, no.**

**Miku Nakano: …right?**

**R Truth: …what?**

**Here's a little something with Miku…enjoy.**

Miku ran through the door and quickly closed the door, panting as Shido looked at her in confusion, "Miku? What's wrong? Are you o-" before he could finish, Miku wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

Shido felt Miku shake and he slightly frowned as he patted the top of the Spirit Idol's head, "What happened, Miku? Did something happen at your concert or-"

"There's another scandal about me," Miku looked up and Shido frowned, "People have been saying that I've been sleeping with one of my fans, and it's not true! Darling, I swear that I'm still a virgin, but people are believing the lies published about me and-" before she could finish, she collapsed onto the floor and passed out before Shido picked her up and carried her to his room.

Miku moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the darkened room. Looking out the window, she saw the moon high in the sky. Looking towards her left, she saw Shido sleeping in a chair beside the bed, "Darling?" Shido moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked up, "What happened?"

"You fainted from the pressure of that scandal, so I brought you to my room so you can rest," Miku frowned as she hung her head, "Miku, you shouldn't worry about scandals. You know they're not true, and I promised you that even if the world were to turn its back on you, I'd still listen to you," Shido stood up and hugged the idol, surprising Miku slightly, "And don't worry about the article. Ratatoskr is doing everything in their power to fix it," Miku faintly smiled as she hugged Shido back.

**Something? I don't know…enjoy.**


	25. AN

**Hello everyone, this is just a quick author's note. I'm updating from my phone, so apologies for any errors. The charger for my laptop finally went and I just ordered a new one today and it should be here by Wednesday. I'm giving this quick an explanation why there won't be any posts on Monday and won't be one until late Wednesday, so I would like to apologise for that and also there won't be any posts the following week due to the holiday, it being my birthday well and I feel like I'm in need of a break.**

**Again, sorry if you were expecting one shots on Monday.**


	26. Bonding

**I didn't get my charger until late, so this is going to be on the short side and no shout outs. Sorry, and this isn't what I had planned in the first place…enjoy.**

Shido and Kotori sat in the living room, enjoying the peace and quiet as brother and sister as the other Spirits were enjoying themselves elsewhere. Kotori slightly smiled before leaning up against Shido and Shido looked down in confusion, "Huh? Kotori? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Shido," Kotori slightly smiled as she scooted closer to the blue-haired young man. Shido slightly smiled before wrapping an arm around his adopted sister.

**Sorry for the length…enjoy?**


	27. Undead PT 1

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Sharquan: Not yet.**

**DaeQuan: No, no, no.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Cong TV: Right.**

**StalkKesha: What?**

**Donnie Thompson: Right?**

**Braun Strowman: Okay.**

**Here's something involving the Yamai sisters and Miku. This is what I originally wanted to get out, and the first installment will be short. Slight character bashing will be involved later in this arc.**

Shido sat on a bench with his head down as a cool, evening breeze blew past him. Taking a deep breath, Shido shook his head before the sound of several footsteps drew closer to him, "Darling," he heard the familiar voice of Miku and he frowned, "Darling, we heard what happened and-"

"If you heard what happened, then why are you here?"

"Why," he heard Kaguya scoff, "You should know why we're here, Shido."

"Agreement, Shido, you should know better than anyone as to why we're here," the shadows of the three cast over him and Yuzuru spoke again, "You always help us, Shido, you shouldn't be alone in a time like this," Shido flinched and shook his head, "Shido, it's best if you-"

Shido looked up with pale skin, fangs poking out of his mouth and red eyes and the three Spirits frowned, "I was bitten by a strange creature earlier, Yuzuru, and we later found out that it was a Vampire and the others were stunned with fear when I looked at them…Kotori…my little sister was-"

"She's the one who sent us to look for you," Miku sat down next to him and slightly frowned, "Kotori asked all of us to go out and look for you, darling, but only Yuzuru, Kaguya and I went looking for you, everyone else is home, and-"

"Miku, that's nice and all, but-" Shido's eyes widened before he fell off the bench and began screaming in pain.

"Shido!" the three Spirits yelled in unison and stood up and stared down at Shido with worried expressions crossing their faces, "Question, Shido, are you all right?"

"I…I don't know! My body…it feels like it's shutting down!" Shido grunted as he doubled over in pain.

The three frowned before Kaguya dug in her purse and pulled out a pocketknife before running the blade across her skin, drawling blood. Shido's head shot up and he began sniffing the air before looking at the hotheaded twin with a look of hunger behind his eyes as Kaguya knelt beside him and held her arm out towards him, "Here Shido, you need to drink an-"

"K-Kaguya…no, I can't do that,"

"I'm not saying kill me, Shido, just enough to replenish your strength," she held her arm up against his face and Shido inhaled the scent of her blood, "Just drink it, Shido," Shido took a deep breath before running his tongue along the cut.

Tearing off a piece of his shirt, he wrapped it around the small cut on Kaguya's arm before looking up with a slight smile, "Thanks Kaguya…I guess I needed that," Kaguya slightly smiled and nodded before Shido sighed and stood up, "Well, since Kotori sent you out to find me, we should get back before she worries even more," the three nodded before the four of them walked away.

The four stood in the living room of the Itsuka house and Kotori ran up to her older brother and hugged him as she shook. Shido frowned as he hugged her back, not noticing the Yamai sisters and Miku walk out of the house.

**Don't know how many parts this arc will have and no, Kotori wasn't going to be one to be bashed in this arc. Enjoy. Also friendly reminder that there will be no one-shots next week.**


	28. Blinded

**AsianChinese man: Uh…okay?**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Lucy Loud: Uh…okay.**

**DaeQuan: …what?**

**Sharquan: Okay.**

**DopeKesha: Uh…right?**

**Ronalquan: No, no garlic.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed my break and everything so please enjoy this bit with involving Yoshino, Kotori and Miku. Bashing might be implied and I may turn this into a story all its own. Takes place when Natsumi was impersonating Shido.**

Shido sat in sickbay on Fraxinus with bandages wrapped around his eyes and his head down. Feeling a little extra weight on his lap and the bed shake, he looked up in confusion, "Who's there?"

"It's us, Shido," he heard Yoshino answered and Shido slightly frowned, "Uh…it's me and Miku,"

"Kotori told us that you were in the sickbay and…darling, why are there bandages around your eyes?" Shido shook his head as Miku leaned closer to him, "Darling, what happened? Why are you here and why are there-"

"It was a misunderstanding, Miku. There was an accident, but Kotori said that I'll be fine and Reine is working in restoring my vision," Miku and Yoshino looked at each other as Shido sighed and shook his head, "There was an accident and I was left blinded an-"

"So you can't see," Yoshinon laughed before looking at her loyal friend, "You know what this means, don't you, Yoshino? Shido's going to need a nurse, and who better than us an-"

"Yoshinon!" Yoshino's eyes widened as she held her beloved puppet close to her, "That's not funny,"

"No it's not," Miku and Yoshino looked up and saw Kotori stepping into the room, "Shido, Reine said that you should be fine in a few days…but…what happened?" Shido frowned and shook his head as Kotori sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Look Shido, we can't help you if you don't-"

"It was our fault," the three Spirits looked back to see Tohka, Yuzuru and Kaguya stepping into the room, "Shido groped me this morning, and wet Kaguya's and Yuzuru's shirts an-"

"This morning? Shido didn't leave for school until after twelve," the redheaded Spirit spoke, surprising the three newcomers, "I was yelling at him for allowing the Spirit to get away yesterday and…and you three blinded my brother!"

"Kotori," she looked down at Shido and Shido shook his head, "It was a misunderstanding. I don't know what happened and right now, I don't care to know,"

Kotori sighed and frowned as Kaguya spoke up, "Well, whatever happened, we took it out on Shido and we're sorry," Kotori looked back at the hotheaded twin with narrowed eyes, "What? We thought it was him who wet our shirts and took our underwear, but…well…we're sorry,"

"Question, Shido, how are you feeling?" Yuzuru questioned with a frown, "We are sorry for this misunderstanding an-"

"I'm fine, Yuzuru, Kotori just said that Reine said I should be fine in a couple of days," Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru frowned as Miku and Yoshino looked at the blue-haired young man and Kotori sighed and shook her head, "We'll figure out why I was the one who did that, or wasn't the one or whatever,"

"But Shido-"

"I said it's fine, Tohka," Shido took a deep breath, "What happened, happened and that's the end of it. Now, I don't want to hear another word about this," Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru slightly frowned before they turned and walked out of the room, leaving the four in silence.

**I might have a follow up and a prequel to this…depending on how it goes. Enjoy.**


	29. Double Date PT 1

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: …what?**

**Lincoln Loud: Okay?**

**Here's something involving the Yamai twins…enjoy.**

Kaguya and Yuzuru walked through the front door and looked around before stepping into the house and closed door before they quietly ran up the stairs and into the Shido's room and closed the door.

Shido opened the door to his room and closed it behind him before he was tackled back against it and groaned. Looking down, he saw the Yamai sisters pinning him against the wall, looking up at him with devilish smiles crossing their lips, "Uh…is something wrong? Why are you two in my room?"

"Response, you will be taking us both out tonight," Yuzuru answered and Shido's eyes widened.

Kaguya hummed and nodded, "It's time we show you what the Hurricane Children can do, Shido, so you're going to take us out tonight," before Shido could respond, the two Spirits kissed his cheeks and moved him away from the door before walking out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Shido stood in the middle of the room in confusion and scratched the side of his head, "What the heck just happened? Did I just agree to go on a date with Yuzuru and Kaguya?" taking a deep breath, Shido shook his head and walked over to his bed.

**I'm cutting this one short because I'm debating on whether or not to turn this into a lemon…enjoy.**


	30. Changes

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Yeah.**

**DaeQuan: Probably.**

**Ronalquan: No, no she will not.**

**ThotKesha: No.**

**Cong TV: Uh…have fun?**

**Sex Doll Kesha: He might.**

**And here's something involving Kotori. Enjoy. Slight OOC.**

Shido stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner when he heard the door open and close. Looking back, he saw Kotori walking inside with her head down, "Hey Kotori, are you o-" Kotori ran up the stairs without uttering a single word and Shido frowned before following his foster sister.

Knocking on the door, Shido opened it and stepped inside to see Kotori sitting on her bed with her head down, "Kotori," Kotori flinched and Shido sighed, "What's wrong? You ran up here in a hurry an-" Kotori looked up with a scowl and puffy eyes, "Kotori? What's wrong?"

He stepped closer to the redhead Spirit and Kotori inhaled slowly and shook her head, "It doesn't matter. All you'll see is your little sister and that's it," Shido inhaled slowly and stood in front of her, "So why should you even-"

Shido patted the top of Kotori's head and Kotori's eyes widened, "Kotori, no matter what, you'll still be my adorable little sister," Kotori frowned and looked away, "But if you want to be something else, we can go out tonight,"

"What?"

"We'll go out tonight after dinner, go wherever you want to go, would that make you feel better?" Kotori slightly smiled as she slowly nodded, "Alright," Shido kissed the top of her head and Kotori slightly smiled.

**I've got a follow up for this. Enjoy.**


	31. Undead PT 2

**Sharquan: She's jealous.**

**DaeQuan; Right.**

**Honoka Kosaka: Uh…okay?**

**Braun Strawman: Uh…okay, have fun.**

**Just Monika: Uh…right.**

**Andy Thompson: Good to know.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Miku Nakano; Right?**

**Seth Rollins: Uh…okay?**

**Nam Shin III: Okay?**

**Roman Reigns: What?**

**Cong TV: Okay?**

**Anyway, I had something planned, but this weekend has gone to hell…so here's an undead bit. Enjoy.**

Shido sat on the front step, staring up at the night sky with narrowed eyes. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Kotori standing by the door, "I'm going to bed now,"

Shido slightly smiled and shook his head, "Okay, goodnight," he looked back up at the sky and narrowed his eyes again.

Kotori took a deep breath and saw down next to Shido and frowned, "Shido…Tohka, Yoshino, Origami and Natsumi…they want to talk to you tomorrow night, and since you're in charge of keeping them happy and out of trouble, it's probably for the best that you hear them out,"

"Why? Tohka, Yoshino and Natsumi see a monster when they look at me and Origami is now skeptical and…and the only Spirits I can talk to in a calm manner are you, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku and…I don't know,"

"Shido, just do it," Kotori sighed and shook her head, "You're being no better than they are if you ignored them and-" Shido looked up at the complex next to the house and narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?" looking up, Kotori saw the light to Tohka's room was on and Shido stood up and began walking towards the building as Kotori stood up and followed.

The two stood outside of the door and Shido knocked on it. The door soon opened and the purple-haired Spirit stood in front of the two with wide eyes. Shido looked over Tohka's shoulder and saw Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Miku, Natsumi and Origami sitting in the room, "Shido, what are you-"

"It's better if we talk now since everyone is here," Shido looked at Tohka, "May we come in?"

"S-sure," Tohka stepped aside and allowed the two to step inside.

Tohka closed the door as Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku walked up to them and Miku hugged Shido and slightly smiled, "Darling, if you're thirsty, you can drink some of my-"

"I'm fine, Miku, thanks for your concern," Shido smiled as he patted the Spirit Idol's head. Looking at the others, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Right now, I need to talk to Tohka, Yoshino, Natsumi and Origami," the Spirits in questioned stared at him with wide eyes as their faces ran pale, "And it's best if we talk now instead of later," taking deep breaths, everyone sat down in silence.

**Sorry for doing this, but like I said, weekend's gone to hell. Enjoy.**


	32. Sibling bonding

**NeoGamer93: 27.**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…okay?**

**Lucy Loud: Right.**

**Jabber Hakeem: He'll pick soon enough.**

**Sharquan: He doesn't like to.**

**DaeQuan: Good to know.**

**DopeKesha: Shido will pay the tab.**

**Natsuki: Hmm…don't know.**

**Lincoln Loud: Friday.**

**The Undertaker: The undead will wiln.**

**Anyway, here's something with Mana. Enjoy.**

The blue-haired siblings walked down the street as the warm air blew past them. Mana smiled as she looked at her brother and snaked her arms around her older brother's right arm and leaned up against him. Shido looked at his sister and gave a sad smile as Mana looked up in confusion, "Big brother? What's wrong?"

Shido smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing, Mana, just enjoying some time with my little sister,"

Aboard Fraxinus, Kotori sat in her chair and sighed as she shook her head, "He doesn't have it in him to break it to her. I can't blame him, though. Finding out he has another little sister and learning she has a few years to live…that's something I don't think I'll be able to handle," Kotori looked up at the monitor and frowned as she watched the two continued to walk down the street.

**I'm aware that Mana knows of her condition, but…for this simple bit, it's different. Enjoy.**


	33. Moments

**Jabber Hakeem: Okay.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Nam Shin III: Probably.**

**DopeKesha: No.**

**Rowan Harley: Yes he is.**

**Natsuki: I don't even know who their father is.**

**Yuri DDLC: Uh…no.**

**SharkKesha: His sister.**

**Enjoy this Tohka bit.**

Tohka and Shido walked down the street in silence. Tohka looked at Shido and slightly frowned, "Shido?" confused, Shido looked at the purple-haired Spirit and Tohka shook her head, "Are…are you taking me out just to make me happy?"

Shido sighed as he shook his head and patted her head, "No, I enjoy spending time with you, Tohka," he smiled as Tohka looked up, "Us going out on a date after you and Origami got into an argument earlier has nothing to do with this,"

"For real?"

"Yeah, for real,"

Tohka frowned and shook her head, "Like for real, for real,"

"For real, for real," he took Tohka by the hand and smiled, "Now, where do you want to go first?" Tohka smiled before she began pulling Shido down the street.

Hours slowly passed and darkness covered the city like a blanket as Tohka and Shido stood on the cliff that overlooked that city, the two holding hands as they look up at the night sky. Shido looked at Tohka and slightly smiled, "How are you feeling, Tohka?"

"Better, thanks, Shido," Shido hummed and nodded as Tohka sighed and leaned up against him, "Thanks for the date, Shido. I'm feeling a lot better,"

Shido smiled before he kissed the top of her head, "I'm glad you're feeling better,"

"Hey Shido?" Shido hummed and arched a brow, "Can we stay here for a little while longer?"

Shido smiled and slightly nodded, "Sure Tohka, we'll stay here as long as you want," Tohka slightly smiled as he closed her eyes.

**I…got nothing. Enjoy.**


	34. Grave Visit

**Andy Thompson: Right.**

**ThotKesha: No, no she is not.**

**Lynn Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Sayori: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Alright, good to know.**

**Ronalquan; Right.**

**DaeQuan: Not yet.**

**DopeKesha: Probably.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…right.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Anyway, this is going to be another bad week for one-shots, I can just feel it…so enjoy this small bit involving Kotori.**

Kotori and Shido stood in a cemetery standing in front of a lone grave. Looking up at Shido, Kotori frowned, "Shido? Are you going to be o-" Shido slightly smiled as he reached up and patted his fiancée's head, "Shido?"

"I'm fine, Kotori, thanks for asking," Kotori sighed and nodded, "And…thanks for uh…for being here with me…it wasn't easy," the two looked back at the grave and read the headstone Mana Takamiya, "I thought you of all people would want to stay away from here,"

Kotori took a deep breath and shook her head before leaning up against Shido, "True, I was jealous when we first met her, but that was because she claimed to be your little sister and she made it seem like she was more important to you than I was and it sounded like she wanted to take you away from me,"

"Kotori, while it's true Mana was my biological sister, nothing will change what we have between us. Remember what I told you on our date at the amusement park," Kotori hummed and nodded as Shido wrapped an arm around her and the two stood there.

**Sorry for the length, and I'm sure there are people out there who don't support this pair as a couple, and to that I say, cool, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I just haven't used Kotori lately and I decided to do…well…this, I guess. Enjoy.**


	35. New Life PT 1

**Lucy Loud: Visiting his sister.**

**Sharquan: Maybe.**

**DaeQuan: She died, but not in the cemetery.**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…right?**

**DopeKesha: Maybe.**

**Cong TV: Uh…okay?**

**Here's something I feel like getting out involving the nine Spirits. Enjoy and slight AU. Bashing will be implied.**

Tohka, Yoshino, Kotori, Kurumi, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Miku, Natsumi and Origami surrounded a bound, blue-haired young man. Looking up, he narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Spirits…disgusting," the nine looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Where the hell are we? And how did you get me here?"

"Hmm, you have some nerve," Miku crossed her arms and looked away, "You call Spirits disgusting, but you humans are just as-"

"What did you just call me?" all eyes locked on the young man as he sighed and shook his head, "Not human…something called a changeling,"

"Oh, and what's that supposed to be?" Kotori questioned, "What is a changeling? We never heard of one an-"

"Someone who can turn into animals, I was in an accident, now let me go!" the nine Spirits watched as he shook violently before breaking free from his bindings, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have-"

"What's your name?" Kurumi aimed a flintlock pistol at him and narrowed her eyes, "And why were we so interested in you? We never met you before, but when we saw you walking down the street the other day, we decided to kidnap you and…why can't we hurt you?"

"The same reason I can't hurt any of you and it just pisses me off…I hate humans and Spirits alike, and unfortunately I'm stuck with nine of them,"

"And why do you hate humans and Spirits?" Origami asked, "I've heard of hating one of the two races, but both?"

The young man sighed and shook his head, "My name's Shido, or at least it is now, and a Spirit and two humans left me for dead, so you tell me why I hate both races," looking back, Shido narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "My mother was a Spirit and my father was human. One day, they decided to take me and my little sister for a hike where I was bitten and got deathly sick. I looked at my family, pleading for help, but the last thing I remember was my mother picking up my sister and them leaving me to die as everything faded to black."

"W-what happened after that?" Yoshino asked in a timid voice, "How are you still alive?"

"I woke up, saw everything in black and white, saw sixteen adults standing above me, a couple of kids around my age a few feet behind them and I took off like a bat out of hell after that." Shido turned and began walking away, "Just be lucky I don't feel like killing," before anyone could respond, Shido walked out of the room in a hurry, leaving the nine confused.

**Might make this into an arc…enjoy.**


	36. Trouble

**Sharquan: Alright.**

**Lincoln Loud: …right? I think?**

**DaeQuan: Speculated. It's believed the first Spirit is his mother, but I think that that's up for debate. A few things will pop up during the arc that many might not know as well if I decide to continue it.**

**Leni Loud: Both.**

**Lori Loud: …okay?**

**DopeKesha: I don't think that'll be happening.**

**Sharkkeisha: Uh…okay?**

**Lucy Loud: I don't know.**

**Luna Loud: …no.**

**Natsuki: Uh…okay.**

**Here's a bit involving…hmm…who haven't I used in a while? Natsumi? Enjoy?**

Natsumi walked through the front door of the Itsuka house and looked around to see Shido standing in the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen as the two were blinded by a bright light. Shido hummed and looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Natsumi standing behind him in a white apron and a green bikini, "Well hello Shido, it looks like you can use a little help," Shido stepped back as Natsumi stepped closer to him and leaned closer, "Let big sis give you a hand,"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Natsumi pressed her lips against his, surprising him as the sound of the door opening filled the air, "What the hell!" the two separated and looked back to see Kotori, Yoshino and Tohka staring at them, "What do you think you two are doing!" before Shido could answer, the redhead Spirit ran over to the two and kicked Shido as Natsumi watched on with amusement.

Tohka walked over to her and quietly hissed, "Natsumi, what the heck were you do-"

"I just wanted to help Shido, I didn't expect you guys to get home so soon," Natsumi smirked and continued to watch the two argue.

**Well…enjoy.**


	37. New Life PT 2

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: He's got so many wives it's sad…and kind of funny if you think about it.**

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…right?**

**Andy Thompson: …**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…right. Okay?**

**Chelsea Thompson: Okay.**

**Luna Loud: Uh…right.**

**Chika Takami: Yeah, stuff like that sucks.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Right.**

**Ronalquan: Too much magical power installed in her body that it's killing her.**

**Natsuki: No, no he won't.**

**Here's an update to new life. I know it's fairly new and all, but this idea kept me up most of the night. Enjoy.**

Shido stared out at the lake as a gentle breeze blew past him. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and looked over his shoulder, "Are you nine planning on staying behind those bushes or do you want to come out and talk?" seeing the nine Spirits stand, Shido turned and faced them as he crossed his arms, "You know, I never caught any of your names, and since I'm stuck with you, it might be a good idea to tell me who all of you are,"

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Kotori demanded, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "What do you mean you're stuck with us? And why is it that we can't attack you? What the hell did you do to-"

"Tell me your names and I'll gladly explain everything as best I can,"

Tohka inhaled slowly and shook her head, "My name's Tohka and these are my friends Kotori, Yoshino, Kurumi, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Miku, Natsumi and Origami," Shido hummed and nodded, "Now why can't we fight you? You said it was the same reason you can't go after any of us and it pisses you off. What did you mean by-"

"I also said that I hate humans and Spirits and that I'm stuck with nine of them," the nine looked at him in confusion, "For those of you who lack knowledge of the animal kingdom, most animals require a mate, or in my case, mates," the Spirits stared at the changeling with wide eyes, "The animals that reside in my subconscious have chosen you nine as my mates, why I don't know because they know the strong hatred I have for Spirits and humans, but whatever, and subconsciously, you nine can't attack me because of this damned bond we have between us,"

"Retort, what you said is impossible," Yuzuru stated and Shido glared at her with narrowed eyes, "If what you said is true, we should still be able to fight you. We had no idea of this bond formed between us and yourself,"

"Wow, you're quick to judge," Shido sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, it could be impossible, but it's not. The ten of us are stuck with each other wheatear we like it or not, and trust me, I don't like it at all,"

He turned and began walking away when Kaguya spoke, "Hold it," Shido stopped and looked at the hotheaded twin, "You said that the reason you hate humans and Spirits is because your family left you to die, right?" Shido hummed and nodded, "Shouldn't your hatred be aimed more towards them instead? Humans and Spirits haven't done anything wrong to you and-"

"Do I need to repeat myself? My mother is a Spirit and my father and sister are human who left me to die after my accident…true, the two Spirits and fourteen humans that saved my life that day are probably somewhat safe, as well as those…kids who…no,"

He looked at the nine and Kurumi crossed her arms, "What's the matter, Shido dear? Do you see something that you-"

"I need you nine to take me to see your parents," the nine stared at him as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "This is important, I need to talk to them,"

"Uh, whatever," Natsumi shrugged her shoulders before the ten of them walked away from the body of water.

**I…enjoy.**


	38. Nightly talks

**Sharquan: Maybe.**

**DaeQuan: In a bond.**

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Joquan: Maybe.**

**Marco Diaz: …okay?**

**Chika Takumi: He hates all Spirits.**

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Luan Loud: …no.**

**BlindKesha: He didn't grope Miku, but yeah.**

**Lori Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Braun Strowman; Uh…okay?**

**Yuri DDLC: Yeah, they left him to die.**

**Enjoy this bit with…hmm…Miku.**

Shido sat on the bed, his head down and a hand cupped over his eyes as he shook his head, "Darling?" Shido looked back and saw his wife, Miku sitting up and rubbed her eyes, "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" she leaned closer to her husband and slightly frowned, "What's the matter?"

Shido sighed and shook his head, "It's nothing, Miku, just couldn't get comfortable," Miku frowned as she sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, "You should get some sleep, Miku. You're pregnant an-"

"I'm worried about you, darling," Miku looked up and frowned, "You've been up late every night this week and I want to try and help," Miku rested her head on Shido's shoulder again and took a deep breath, "Darling? What's wr-"

"Why don't we get some sleep?" Shido wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed the side of her head and Miku smiled as she slowly nodded and the two of them laid back down.

Miku scooted closer to Shido and laid her head on his chest and Shido wrapped an arm around her before kissing the top of her head as he heard her breathing even out. Taking a deep breath, Shido closed his eyes and fell asleep with Miku still in his arms.

**I need a break, and I'll be taking one next week. Enjoy.**


	39. Cornered

**Andy Thompson: Since their honeymoon.**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Cong TV: Uh…what?**

**Sharquan: Really? I mean yeah, right before and after her powers were sealed, she was a sweetheart, but in my opinion, best girl goes to both Kaguya and Kurumi. I explained why in an earlier one-shot…think it was early morning.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Dean Ambrose: …have fun.**

**John Cena: She's not dead.**

**Yoshiko Tsushima: …okay?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Okay, have fun.**

**Braun Strowman: Okay?**

**Here's something with Origami…I know I said I don't like her character much, but I'm not being totally fair to her character…also reminder I'm going on break from these next week. Enjoy.**

Shido sat across Origami and sighed as he shook his head, "Origami, why did you ask to meet me here?"

"I wanted you to spend time with me," Origami answered before she stood up and moved closer to Shido, "You're going to spend the rest of today with me, got that?" Shido groaned as he leaned back and Origami leaned closer, "Got that?"

"Uh…yeah, sure," Origami hummed as she slowly stepped away from Shido and Shido breathed a sigh of relief before the two of them stood up and walked away.

**Well…if I had to guess why I don't like Origami's character all that much is because she does this all the time. She corners Shido into an unavoidable situation and gets him into trouble…I'm taking a break next week, so…see you next Monday…enjoy.**


	40. New Life PT 3

**Sharquan: Uh…I guess? Why?**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Luna Loud: Uh…alright, have fun?**

**Andy Thompson: Probably.**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**Bobby Santiago: Uh…okay?**

**Yoshiko Tsushima: Uh…right.**

**Just Monika: Okay, cool.**

**Rarity: Yeah, she is.**

**Braun Strowman: Uh…okay?**

**SharkKesha; If you said so.**

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay.**

**Randy Orton: I don't think that's necessary.**

**I enjoyed my little break, and the next one will be the week of Thanksgiving, if I need to take one sooner, I'll let everyone know. Enjoy this little update to new life.**

The nine Spirits and Shido stood in front of the sixteen adults, the adults staring at Shido in confusion before Origami's mother spoke, "Who's your new friend? And why does he look like he wants to murder everyone here?"

Shido narrowed his eyes as Origami answered, "His name is Shido, he's something called a…a changeling?" she looked at the blue-haired young man and Shido nodded, "And…from what we learned, he hates Spirits and humans because his family left him to die after something bit him," the adults stared at the young adults with wide eyes before stepping closer to Shido.

Kurumi's mother reached up as Shido turned his head, narrowed his eyes and growled, "Uh…problem?"

"Get out of my blind spot," the woman lowered her hand as Shido looked back up and the woman reached up once again, only to have Shido turn, narrow his eyes and growl again, "Stop it!" the adults jumped back and Shido sighed as he shook his head, "What the hell? Why did I want to meet all of you and-"

"Gray wolf," Kotori's father said as the Spirits looked at him in confusion and Shido's eyes widened, "Well…does that mean anything to you or-"

"I didn't tell anyone about that…how in the hell did you know that?"

"We stuck a nerve," he laughed and shook his head, "But to answer your question, kid, we were there that day," the air between everyone grew still, "You don't believe me, do you?"

Shido growled as he turned his back towards everyone, "You're not lying…I can tell that much, but why in the hell would you save a random child from dying? My parents and little sister had no problems and-"

"That's why we couldn't leave you," Kotori's mother sighed and shook her head, "No child so be left to die like that, and my husband and I were working on a vaccine for that rare disease that nearly killed you, so when we saw your family were gone, we gave you the untested vaccine and well…you know what happened after that," Shido sighed and slightly nodded, "And now that you're here, we'd like to do a follow up and ask a few questions about the vaccine an-"

"I can turn into any animal I want, your daughters are apparently my mates, my hearing is possibly my best feat, while my sense of smell could get me into trouble. I can tell you where people have been…when uh…the last time they relieved themselves, I can smell emotions and…how…how people naturally smell,"

"What?" Miku snapped, crossing her arms across her chest, "Are you saying you know what our bits smell like?"

"Not by choice and not just you…everyone…like I said, my sense of smell is good, but that part gets me into trouble," the eight families stared at him as he shook his head and began walking away, "I'm leaving,"

"Rafael, El Na'ash," Yuzuru called out and Shido looked down as a chain-link pendulum wrapped around his body and he fell back.

Looking back, he narrowed his eyes and growled, "You really don't want to trap a predator like this. It'll frighten them, causing them to lash out at everyone around them,"

"Response, come with us," Yuzuru answered in an emotionless tone, "There is more than you're letting on. You claim the nine of us to be your mates, and you must explain what it means."

Shido looked at the nine before looking at the adults, all of them looking at him in confusion, "Do…do none of you know about the animal kingdom an-"

"I love animals, but there are some things I don't understand," Kurumi crossed her arms.

Shido sighed as Kurumi stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear, "We can talk on Fraxinus," Shido looked at the redheaded Spirit in confusion, "Just follow us," Shido groaned as Yuzuru freed him from his bindings, allowing him to stand.

**The next installment might come as a surprise to everyone…enjoy. And I know Spirits are supposed to be like secret, but again, AU.**


	41. Time together

**Jabber Hakeem: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: No, no he isn't comfortable at all.**

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Stalkesha: No, but I am planning a lemon for each of the Spirits…maybe not Origami though.**

**BloodKesha: No.**

**Here's a little something with Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido walked down the street as grey storm clouds rolled over head. Yoshino looked down at her beloved hand puppet as Yoshinon whispered in her ear. Yoshino nodded before she slowly reached up and took Shido by the hand. The two stopped walking and Shido looked down at the blue-haired Spirit in confusion as Yoshino looked down, her cheeks glowing a bright pink, "Um…people tend to be in a hurry when it starts to rain, so maybe we should hold hands so we don't get separated,"

Shido inhaled slowly as he shook his head and slightly smiled, "You're right, people tend to freak out over a little rain and it'll be bad if we get separated," Yoshino looked up in surprise as Shido held her hand a little tighter, "We should head home before it starts raining,"

"Uh…r-right,"

"See Yoshino," Yoshinon laughed and the two looked down at the puppet, "Shido wouldn't let you get separated from him, and now you get to hold his hand for the rest of the walk," Yoshino smiled and nodded as the two continued to walk down the street.

**Something…enjoy.**


	42. New Life PT 4

**Sharquan: Disturbing fact, and you'll see why I'm calling it that in a second here, the age of consent in Japan is thirteen so…if they were to have some private time…it's legal…I guess…yeah, totally disturbing.**

**DaeQuan: I'm doing an experimental one-shot series this week and One-shot collection is on hold until Monday. Sorry.**

**Cong TV: In this one…I know I just updated it and everything, but the next installment keeps haunting me after posting the last one and…like I said in the last one, this one is going to probably shock everyone here.**

**Tomcat9700: …okay?**

**Just Monika: …well…I think that was uncalled for, but to each their own.**

**Lincoln Loud: Experimental one-shot, it will return on Monday.**

**Sayori: Uh…right?**

**Jabber Hakeem: Legal in Japan. Age of consent is thirteen.**

**BloodKesha: Uh…okay?**

**ThotKesha: No, no they're…probably.**

**Kaede Kayano: Uh…right.**

**Leni Loud: Maybe.**

**Enjoy.**

The nine Spirits, their parents and Shido stood aboard Fraxinus as Shido's eyes widened and he panted at the sight of six people, consisting of four men and two women, "Alright people," Kotori called out and everyone looked at her, "This is Shido, Shido I'd like to introduce you to vice commander Kyouhei Kannazuki, Kyoji Kawagoe, Masaomi Mikimoto, Hinako Shiizaki, Munechika Nakatsugawa and Kozue Minowa,"

Everyone looked at Shido as he pressed his back against the wall, sweat running down his face as he growled under his breath, "And why couldn't we talk back on earth? I hate people and Spirits and-" before he could finish, his eyes widened as he caught whiff of a scent and began walking forward, confusing the eight families and the crewmembers of Fraxinus.

Standing next to Kozue, the brunette woman looked up as Shido began sniffing the air around her before growling and shaking his head and stepped towards Hinako and sniffed the air around the black-haired woman before he growled and stepped back towards the families, "Shido?" Shido looked at Tohka in confusion, "You can't go around smelling people like some sort of dog,"

Shido growled, baring his fangs before Kaguya sighed and shook her head, "Well…you get a pass, but why did you do it? Is something wrong? Are you allergic to their perfume or something?"

"No…I smell a Spirit," the eleven Spirits crossed their arms and Shido shook his head, "None of you…this one I know…all too well," Shido narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "And I'm going to kill her,"

"W-what do you mean, boy?" Kaguya's and Yuzuru's mother questioned.

"It's my mother, and I'm going to kill her," the families stared at him with wide eyes as the sound of the door opening caught their attention and they looked back to see a woman with pale blue hair walking into the control room.

Shido's eyes widened when he spotted her as he growled under his breath, "Uh…Shido, this is our ship's analysis Reine Murasame, Reine, this is-"

"S-Shin?"

Shido smirked as he stepped away from the families and closer to Reine, "Reine? So, you changed your name _and_ your appearance? Somewhat smart, but you can't change your scent…and just so you know, _mom,_ I changed my name shortly after you, dad and Mana abandoned me and left me to die," everyone stared at the two with wide eyes as Shido stopped in front of Reine and crossed his arms, "And I'm in a _generous _mood today. I've met my mates, I've met their families, who are the reason I'm alive today and I get to kill one of the three people I truly hate…so…in light of my generous mood, I'm going to give you a five minute head start…start running,"

Reine stared at him with an expression look before she turned and hurried out of the control room, "Oh…but a fun fact about a changeling…their senses are razor sharp…so you're screwed either way,"

"Great…but can you explain what the hell is going on?" Kotori's father questioned and Shido looked back in confusion, "You can go…do whatever you have to in a minute, what do you mean that our daughters are your-"

"We're married," everyone stared at Shido in disbelief as Shido sighed and shook his head, "It's not unheard of in the animal kingdom to have multiple mates…rare, but not unheard of…and before anyone says anything, no one here had a say, not even me…because again, I'd like to reiterate, I _hate _humans and Spirits."

"But what's going to happen when you kill the ones you truly hate?" the white rabbit hand puppet spoke and Shido looked at it in confusion.

Shido looked up at Yoshino and arched a brow, "Uh…why are you talking through the puppet?"

"Uh…sorry, but Yoshinon has her own personality and she says things that might not make sense or might get her into trouble," Yoshino explained as Shido scratched the side of his head in confusion.

**Well…fact, Reine is the doppelganger of the original Spirit, who is believed to be Shido's mother. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	43. Hurt

**LeozinPS: Uh…probably? Like I said, she's the doppelganger of the original Spirit.**

**Luan Loud: Uh…okay.**

**Sharquan: Yes, yes he does.**

**DaeQuan: No, he will never get comfortable.**

**Luna Loud: I don't know.**

**Lola Loud: He has class.**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…okay, have fun.**

**Lincoln Loud: Good to know.**

**Kaede Kayano: Magical overdose.**

**Insomniac: Uh…okay?**

**Karin Asaka: No, no he isn't.**

**Cong TV; Uh…right?**

**Here's something with Kaguya…enjoy.**

Kaguya and Shido sat on a bench in the park under the night sky as the nocturnal creatures played their nightly music and Kaguya hissed in pain as she rubbed her ankle,. Shido looked at the hotheaded Yamai twin and frowned, "Uh…do…do you need any help Kaguya?"

"What? A child of Yamai needing help," Kaguya laughed and Shido sighed as he shook his head, "That's ridiculous, Shido, I am perfectly capable of getting home just fine," she stood up and hissed in pain as she felt her ankle twist before she sat back down and began rubbing it again.

Shido stood up before wrapping an arm around Kaguya's back and the other arm under her legs before he picked her up bridal style, surprising her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "S-Shido? What the heck, I said I can get home just fi-"

"You can't, and you know you can't," Shido looked at her and Kaguya's eyes widened, "You're trying to play it cool, but you've sprained your ankle, and trying to walk on it is the last thing you want to do." Kaguya looked down as she moaned slightly, "The house isn't too far from here, and you're really light, so if you don't mind being carried like this, I don't have a problem carrying you home,"

"W-well…if it'll get us home faster, I have no problem being carried like this," Kaguya looked away before a small smile formed across her lips and Shido nodded before he began walking away.

Shido carried Kaguya through the front door and down the hall to hers and Yuzuru's room. Setting her down on one of the beds, Shido smiled, "Well…you're probably going to want to get changed. I'll leave you alone and…yeah," he turned and was about to walk away when Kaguya reached up and grabbed him by the wrist.

Shido looked down and arched a brow, "Listen Shido…it's not that I don't want to be alone or anything, but…you should be honored to help me in my time of need an-"

"If you want me to stay, just ask…you don't have to make a big deal about it," Kaguya's eyes widened as she slowly nodded and Shido sat down next to her.

**Just…I don't know…enjoy?**


	44. Starry Skies

**Lola Loud: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: Kaguya and Shido were on a date…I don't know.**

**Sharquan: Uh…right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Uh…right?**

**Unikitty: …okay?**

**Rapekesha: He won't do that.**

**Here's…something with…I don't know…Yuzuru? Enjoy…gonna be short. Sorry, but been busy.**

Yuzuru sat on the roof and stared up at the starry sky. Hearing the door open and close, the Spirit looked back to see Shido walking up behind her, "Hey Yuzuru, everyone was wondering where you went," a small smile formed across Yuzuru's lips as Shido walked over to her and sat down beside her, "So…what are you doing out here?"

Yuzuru sighed as she looked back up at the sky, "Admiration, looking up at the beautiful night sky," she looked at Shido and saw him looking up at the night sky and she cleared her throat.

"You want me to say something along the lines of you're more beautiful, am I right?" her eyes widened as Shido looked at her with a slight smile, "Well you are…all eight of you girls are more beautiful than anything else," Yuzuru sighed as she leaned up against Shido, "Huh? Yuzuru? Are you okay?"

"Selfishness…for this tiny slither of time…you are mine and mine alone," a small smile formed across Yuzuru's lips and Shido wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

**Well…enjoy?**


	45. Undead PT 3

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Rin Hoshizora: Good to know.**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Just Monika; No, can't do that.**

**Yuri DDLC: No, no, no.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Here's an undead bit…enjoy.**

Shido sat on the roof of the house, staring up at the moonless sky as he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Shido," he looked back to see Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku standing behind him, Yuzuru holding out her right arm, "Petition, Shido, please drink some of my blood," Shido frowned and shook his head, "You haven't drank anything since Kaguya allowed you to drink some of her blood that first night,"

"I…it's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, Yuzuru, it's just…I don't want to accidently hurt any of you,"

"We know you wouldn't hurt us on purpose, darling," Miku slightly smiled as she sat down beside him, holding out her left arm. Shido's eyes widened as he inhaled Miku's scent, "But Yuzuru is right, you need to drink so you don't die on us…so darling, take a little bite, I won't bite back," Shido inhaled slowly before he leaned closer to Miku's arm and opened his mouth before he carefully sank his fangs into her arm, causing the Spirit Idol to slightly winch in pain.

Shido pulled away and quickly wrapped Miku's arm, "Uh…thanks Miku…I guess you girls were right, I needed some blood," the Spirits smiled as Miku leaned up against Shido.

**Well…enjoy.**


	46. New Life PT 5

**Sharqan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Undead…I think.**

**Lucy Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Just Monika: Uh…okay?**

**Yuri DDLC: No, I think it's fine.**

**BloodKesha: …what?**

**Pinkie Pie: No, don't do that.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Miku Nakano: Good to know.**

**Rarity: He's not going to hurt her.**

**Ichika Nakano: Uh…right?**

**Braun Strowman: Right.**

**Here's an update to new life…I don't know why it's haunting me so much but enjoy.**

Shido, the Spirits and the adults walked through a lightly wooded area as Shido sniffed the air around them. The adults looked at Shido before Kurumi's mother sighed and shook her head, "We have a question," Shido stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes, "The girls have supernatural powers, correct?"

"I…I guess, I don't know much about Spirits…why?"

"If they're in a life or death situation, they can defend themselves, but do the animals that reside inside of you know that or-"

"No," Shido turned and they continued walking through the woods, "If they were in a life or death situation, whether or not that can defend themselves doesn't matter, the most dangerous and uncountable animal I can turn into called primal will take over and get them away from the danger…the same could be said vice versa…although…I don't know what happens to Spirits when they get upset,"

"Inverse," the Spirits answered in unison and Shido looked at them as Kotori sighed and shook her head, "When a Spirit feels enough negative emotion, they'll revert to their true for known as Inverse. It's highly dangerous and there's no telling what can happen,"

"Well…that's good…to know?" Shido began sniffing the air again before he narrowed his eyes, "This way," the eight families watched Shido's body twisted before a small, blue fox stood at their feet before it took off running and they followed it.

**Sorry for the length here…enjoy and next installment will be…something?**


	47. Caught int the Storm

**AsianChinese man: Yeah, she wants to keep him for herself.**

**Sharquan: Yeah, piss of a Spirit enough and they'll go Inverse.**

**ThotKesha: What is?**

**Chika Takami: Uh…she wants to?**

**Ronalquan: Right, and I already gave my opinion on who best girl is…Kurumi and Kaguya.**

**Jabber Hakeem: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan; That was just a two-part, but I think I can do something else with it.**

**Here's…something with…Kurumi? Enjoy.**

Shido stood across Kurumi, the two panting as sweat ran down their faces. Shido narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "What the hell are you planning, Kurumi? Why are you-" before he could finish, thunder roared as rain began to pour down and lightning flashed, striking the tree above the black-haired Spirit, "Kurumi!" running towards the violent Spirit, Shido tackled her away from the falling branch and the two landed in the mud, "Are you okay?"

Kurumi stared at the burning branch before looking at Shido with wide eyes as Shido stood up and helped her up, "Let's go!" without thinking, Shido grabbed Kurumi by the wrist and pulled her away.

The two stood in a lone cabin, Shido watching as the rain continued to pour from the blackened sky as Kurumi sat on the couch, "It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon, so-"

"Why did you do that?" Shido looked back in confusion as Kurumi looked up and shook her head, "Why did you do that? I've been trying to kill you since the day we met, and you know about my powers, so why would you risk your life trying to save me when you know it's pointless?"

Shido sighed as he shook his head, "It's not pointless, Kurumi. Violent or not, you're still a girl and I'm not going to stand back and watch as a burning branch falls on top of you like that," Kurumi's eyes widened as Shido stepped closer to her, "That's why I yelled at Mana that day. Not only because I learned my little sister had no trouble killing, but she was set on killing you for the remainder of her life…can I ask you something?"

Kurumi hummed and arched a brow as Shido sat down beside her and hung his head, "Why are you like this? Why are you cold towards the world? Miku's reasoning was because a producer practically wanted to rape her and her manager was going to allow it and then that scandal…but I can't help but wonder why you hate humans,"

Kurumi sighed and shook her head, "Long story short, I wanted to kill Spirits for what they were doing, the destruction they were causing…I accidently killed my friend and almost went Inverse," Shido's eyes widened, "I used my Angel for the first time to go back to the moment before that happened…after that, I…I just…I abandoned all my feelings because they only get in the way. And that's why I had to kill my past self, she harbored feelings for you an-"

"You shouldn't do that," Kurumi looked up as Shido inhaled slowly and shook his head, "You shouldn't force yourself to feel nothing like that, it'll only end up destroying you, and even thought you've been trying to kill me…I would hate to see something like that happen to you," the two sat in silence before Kurumi took a deep breath and leaned up against Shido and the two watched as the rain droplets slide down the glass of the window.

**I've going nothing to add…enjoy.**


	48. Frightened

**Blackpanthaa: …okay.**

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: That's one of the reasons I like her character. She's crazy, but a good kind of crazy.**

**Jabber Hakeem: No.**

**ThotKesha: No. She can stay.**

**Just Monika: …okay?**

**ButtKesha: Um…right?**

**Natsuki: …okay?**

**Cong TV: Right?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Right.**

**Here's a late Halloween bit. Enjoy, takes place before season 2.**

Shido sat in the living room of the Itsuka house, watching TV when the door swung open and a terrified Yoshino ran inside before jumping on the couch next to him. Confused, Shido looked back at the door before looking down at the blue-haired Spirit and slightly frowned, "Hey…Yoshino?" looking up, Yoshino frowned as Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "What's wrong? What got you so-"

"I…I was watching TV with Tohka and Kotori when this guy in a white mask went around killing people with a knife," Shido hummed and arched a brow, "It was scary, but Kotori and Tohka didn't seem to mind, but Yoshinon said that we should leave before it gets too scary an-" Shido sighed as he reached down and patted the top of Yoshino's head, "Shido?"

"It sounds like you were watching an old horror movie called Halloween, but you don't have to be scared. The killer in that movie isn't real, and even still, no one will let something like that happen," Yoshino moaned as she looked away and Shido inhaled slowly and shook his head, "But if you want, you can stay here and we can watch TV together," Yoshino looked up with wide eyes and Shido smiled, "No, there's no horror movies on, I promise,"

"O-okay," Yoshino sat up before scooting closer to Shido and sat on his lap, "Okay, let's watch TV," Shido took a deep breath before he reached up and patted Yoshino's head again before they watched TV in silence.

**Something…enjoy.**


	49. New Life PT 6

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Peter Griffin: …**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, but it's supposedly the best movie to watch during Halloween…the John Carpenter one, not the shitty Rob Zombie remake.**

**Lynn Loud Sr: Uh…okay?**

**Yuri DDLC: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: Not a real fan of Final Destination…I mean the kills can be hilarious and everything, but not a real fan of it.**

**Just Monika: …okay? Maybe.**

**ScareKesha: Uh…okay.**

**You Watanabe: Uh…it was a decent movie, if I'm being honest.**

**Natsuki: …right.**

**Blackpanthaa: …right.**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**Anyway, here's an update to new life…enjoy.**

The Spirits, their parents and Shido watched as Reine walked around an opened field and Shido narrowed his eyes before he growled and began to walk forward when he felt someone grab his hand. Looking back, he saw Miku's mother holding his hand, staring at him with lightly narrowed eyes. Snapping his hand away, he hissed and shook his head, "What? I said I was going to kill her and my sister and father and-"

"Before you go out there and kill her, why don't you find out why she abandoned you that day?" Shido growled as he turned his back towards her and glared at Reine with narrowed eyes, "If you kill them without knowing the reason why they left you that day, you'll wonder why you killed them and why they left you and without getting an answer it may end up killing you an-"

"Fine," he looked back and pointed towards a tall tree, "I'll be up in that tree and you guys go and talk to her and try to get some information out of her,"

"W-why don't you talk to her?" Yoshino asked and Shido looked down at the blue-haired Spirit, "Uh…you're the one who wants to know why she did what she did, so why don't you ask her?"

Shido inhaled slowly and looked at the open field, "Because if I walk up to her, instinct will take over and I'll kill her," everyone watched as his body twisted and shrunk before he morphed into a bird and flew towards the tree before they walked out towards Reine.

Reine looked up as the group approached her as she looked around and shook her head, "Where is Shin? I figured he'd be with you,"

"We lost him," Kurumi's father spoke, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Right now we'd like to ask you something," Kotori's mother said, stepping closer to her, "What, if anything, possessed you and your husband to do that to your son?"

"You're going to believe someone you've just met over someone you knew for years an-"

"We were there!" Kaguya's and Yuzuru's mother snapped, surprising the Spirits, "You allowed him to walk ahead of everyone before your husband took out a dog cage from a nearby bush with a wolf inside. Opening the crate, you allowed the vicious canine to attack your son," the Spirits frowned as they looked up at the tree.

Reine took a deep breath as she shook her head and crossed her arms, "I suppose there isn't any point in denying it." Looking at the group, she narrowed her eyes slightly as she took another deep breath, "Shin came into our lives far too early. We weren't prepared for a child, and my first pregnancy was a mistake," everyone stared at her with wide eyes as the nine teen Spirits began to shake with anger, "A few years have passed and my husband's company was going under and we needed money, so we decided to take a life insurance out on Shin.

The only problem was if we had killed him, there would've been an investigation. We tried to abandon him, but someone would find him and return him to us, so my husband went in search of a creature that carried the fatal Sakutia Virus to attack Shin, and for the most part, it worked, but we'd never imagine someone would find a vaccine for the virus an-" before she could finish, Shido jumped down from the tree and everyone looked at him.

**I'm going to cut this on a cliffhanger…enjoy.**


	50. Miracle

**Sharquan: Uh…she's speaking the truth.**

**DaeQuan: …I don't know.**

**ThotKesha: I'll bring that back soon.**

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Chika Takami; Right.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Anyway, here's a little something with Miku. Enjoy.**

Shido walked into his room and turned the lights on. Looking up, he jumped back when he spotted Miku sitting on his bed with her head down. Shido looked around in confusion before looking at the idol Spirit and arched a brow, "Uh…M-Miku?" Miku slightly flinched at his voice, "Are you okay? Why are you in my room an-"

"Darling," Miku spoke, her voice sounding broken, "You love me, right? And you'll always be a fan, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Shido shook his head and stepped closer to her, "Yes and yes…but what's wrong, Miku? I didn't hear anything about a scandal and your career is doing great, so what's the problem?" Shido watched as Miku slowly reached in her purse and pulled something out and held it up to Shido.

Shido's eyes widened as he stopped and color ran from his face, "Miku…is…is that a-"

"A pregnancy test," Miku looked up and placed a hand on her flat stomach, "And…it's going to become noticeable in a few months and…my career is over," Shido inhaled slowly before he sat down beside Miku and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's your decision," Miku looked up and Shido shook his head, "If you want to keep the baby, that's your decision and I'll support you every step of the way, if you want to go with a different alternative…I'll support it and-" before he could finish, Miku pressed her lips against his, surprising the blue-haired young man.

Miku backed away and slightly smiled, "Thank you, darling…I think it'll be better if we sleep on this and talk more about it tomorrow," Shido nodded as Miku nuzzled closer to him, "Darling, what's going to happen if the others learn about this? They were upset when we started dating, so what's going to happen when they learn that we're going to have a baby?"

Shido slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of Miku's head as he shook his head, "They can't do much other than be upset about it, but I doubt they will," Miku smiled as she hugged him and Shido hugged her back.

**Well…enjoy.**


	51. Undead PT 4

**Sharquan: Yeah, she is. I have a follow-up planned for that one.**

**Just Monika: No, no, no.**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Lily Loud: Right.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**ThotKesha: Probably.**

**Marlon Forbius: Uh…I don't know.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Good to know…no…no you can't.**

**Nozomi Tojo: Uh…right?**

**Jabber Hakeem: Uh…right.**

**Graham Swordsman: No, she's supportive.**

**Natsuki: Okay.**

**Anyway here's an undead update. Enjoy.**

Shido laid in his room, his arms behind his head with his blinds closed as he stared up at the ceiling. Hearing the door open, he sat up and saw Tohka stepping into the room, "H-hi Shido," Shido frowned as Tohka stepped closer to him and sat on the bed, "Do you want something to drink before you go to sleep and we all go to school?" Shido sighed and shook his head as Tohka frowned, "Are…are you mad at us, Shido? We've abandoned you until recently and you only talk to Kotori, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Miku, but-"

"I'm not mad at any of you, Tohka, it's just…unhealthy for a Vampire to drink blood before going to bed. It's like eating before going to bed, you don't want to do that," Tohka moaned and hugged her knees to her chest as Shido reached up and patted the top of her head, "I appreciate the offer, Tohka, but if I were to drink blood now, I wouldn't be able to sleep for a couple of hours…but if you're still offering when I wake up tonight, I'll gladly take you up on that offer," Tohka sighed and nodded before Shido kissed her forehead, surprising the purple-haired Spirit.

Tohka looked at him with wide eyes, "S-Shido!"

"Get to school, Tohka, and I'll see everyone tonight," Tohka slightly smiled as she nodded and Shido laid back down.

Tohka stood up and got ready walk out of the room when she looked down at Shido, "Shido?" Shido hummed in confusion, "Do you…do you think we can go on a date tonight?"

Shido took a deep breath as he shook his head, "We'll talk about it tonight, okay?" Tohka frowned and slowly nodded, "You better get to school before you get in trouble," Tohka nodded again before walking out of the room and closed the door behind her as Shido fell asleep.

**Okay, so…I…enjoy.**


	52. Surprise

**Sharquan: Blood and mice.**

**DaeQuan: No, no he can't.**

**Tomcat9700: Okay, have fun with that.**

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Ronalquan: Uh…right?**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Not enough.**

**Lucy Loud; …**

**Chika Takami: Uh…okay?**

**Lori Loud: …**

**You Watanabe: …okay?**

**Just Monika: Uh…okay?**

**Here's something that I feel like getting out. Enjoy and slight OOC.**

Shido stepped through the front door and looked around in confusion before the sound of laughing in the kitchen caught his attention and he ran down the hall. Entering the kitchen, his eyes widened when he spotted the eight Spirits, each in different color lingerie standing in the kitchen. Tohka in purple lingerie, Yoshino in green lingerie, Kotori in red lingerie, Kaguya in black lingerie, Yuzuru in light blue lingerie, Miku in yellow lingerie, Natsumi in grey lingerie and Origami in white lingerie stared at the stunned, blue-haired young man before Miku smiled and stepped closer to him, "Welcome home, darling,"

"Welcome…what the hell is going on? Why is everyone in lingerie? What's happening?"

Kaguya smirked as she stepped closer and crossed her arms, "You should be honored, Shido, the eight of us are allowing you to gaze upon our innocent bodies,"

Shido stared at the hotheaded Yamai twin in disbelief as Yoshino stepped closer to him and took hold of his hand as she shyly smiled, "Don't worry about it, Shido, we just wanted to surprise you,"

Shido swallowed hard as Yoshinon laughed, "Don't fret, Shido, you have eight attractive ladies all dressed up for you," Shido looked at the white rabbit puppet before the eight Spirits led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

The Spirits and Shido laid out on the floor in Shido's room, the Spirits panted as Shido stared up at the ceiling. Feeling someone lie their head on his shoulder, he looked down to see Kotori nuzzling closer to him, "Ah…K-Kotori, what are-"

"We did this to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing in ensuring our happiness and everything," Kotori moaned as she wrapped an arm around Shido's torso and nuzzled closer to him, "J-just don't get used to this, Shido. We're not going to do this every day,"

"Right," Shido slightly smiled as he reached up and patted the top of the Flame Spirit's head, "I appreciate this, Kotori…even if it took me by surprise." Kotori slightly smiled as she closed her eyes.

**I don't think I need to explain what happened between the Spirits and Shido…enjoy.**


	53. New Life PT 7

**Sharquan: Yeah, but they got him and he lost.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Right.**

**Just Monika: Uh…okay? **

**Omnimania: I don't know yet.**

**Enjoy this update to new life.**

Shido stepped closer to Reine with his head down as the Spirits and the humans watched him and Reine slowly stepped back, "Shin, what you just heard wasn't my idea and-"

"Why are you lying now? Why are you so worried now that your true intention came to light?" Shido stopped and his fists tightened, "If dad's company was failing, sell what little assets the bastard could've gotten for it and be happy, the end!"

"You wouldn't kill me because Mana is dying!" Reine snapped and Shido growled under his breath as everyone looked at the tired-looking woman in confusion, "She has been working at DEM Industries, and from what I've witnessed, your little sister has at the most, ten years left before the magical powers she was introduced to takes her life an-"

"And you honestly believe that I'll let that happen? She'll die, but not due to the magic she's been introduced to, but rather by my own two hands," in a huff, Shido ran towards the Spirit and Reine's eyes widened as a cloud of smoke surrounded her, blinding Shido and allowing her to escape.

The smoke soon cleared and everyone looked around to see Reine was nowhere to be found and Shido began sniffing the air in frustration. Kotori's parents stepped closer to the blue-haired young man and Kotori's mother spoke, "Shido, are you going to be-" before she could finish, everyone watched as Shido's body twisted into the form of a bird and he flew away, leaving everyone on the ground.

Shido stared at the night sky as he sat on a bench. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, "I know you're back there. There's no point on trying to sneak up on me," the seven mothers stepped out from behind the bushes and Shido continued stare up at the night sky, "I'm not changing my mind, and after learning why they did what they did, I have more reason to-" before he could finish, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and his eyes widened.

Looking back, he saw Tohka's mother hugging him, "W-what the hell are you doing? What kind of trap is this?"

"It's called a hug and you clearly need one right now," the purple-haired woman looked down at him with slightly narrowed eyes, "What your family did was wrong. No one should have to go through that," Shido frowned as his body shook and he fought the tears that threatened to fall and the mothers comforted him.

**Small update…enjoy.**


	54. Family PT 3

**Sharquan: Yeah, but he is.**

**DaeQuan: Well…that will be explained in the next update.**

**Sayori: Uh…okay?**

**Lincoln Loud: …okay?**

**Kanan Matsuuna: It'll be explained in the next update.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…right?**

**thotKesha: …**

**Here's a little something with Miku…enjoy.**

Miku smiled down as she held a small bundle in her arms as a small baby girl squirmed in her arms. Hearing the door open, she looked up and smiled as her husband stepped into the room, "Darling," Shido stepped closer to her and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and the two looked down at the child in Miku's arms.

Shido looked up at the door and Miku looked up in confusion, "Huh? What's wrong, darling?"

Shido looked back down and slightly smiled, "Miku, are you and Shiori up for a little company?" Miku slightly smiled as she nodded and Shido walked out of the room and Miku looked down at her daughter.

The other Spirits gathered around the bed and smiled as the baby in Miku's arms as Miku cradled her daughter and Shido watched from the distance. Kotori stepped closer to her adopted brother and crossed her arms and smirked, "Well Shido, if you and Miku need a babysitter, I told her I better be the first one you guys call and I mean it,"

Shido slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of Kotori's head, "Yeah, I know Kotori, and you'll be the first one we call," Kotori smiled as she turned and walked back to her sister-in-law and newborn niece.

Time slowly passed and the Spirits left the hospital as Miku soundly slept in the bed with Shiori sleeping in the room. Shido looked down at his wife and slightly smiled before he heard the light whimpering of his daughter. Walking away from Miku, Shido carefully picked up the whimpering newborn and smiled as he held her close, "Hey, what's with all the noise, Shiori? Do you want attention?" Shiori whimpered as she nuzzled into her father's arms, "You had a busy day, sweetheart. You met your Aunt Kotori and all our friends. You should be sleeping like mommy,"

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at his sleeping wife before he looking down and softly spoke, "How about I tell you the story on how I met mommy. It was in Tengu Arena when I heard your mother sing for the first time…at first, your mother didn't like me any, so I had to pretend to be a girl to talk to her…she wasn't too happy about it when she learned I had tricked her, but I had to in order to seal her so people would stop trying to kill her…and you know what, I will never regret tricking your mother like that and I'll do it again if I have to, but let's keep that little secret between us, okay sweetie?" Shiori hiccupped as Shido continued to talk and rock his daughter in his arms.

**This is the third part to family, even though I wasn't planning on it…enjoy.**


	55. Snuck in

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**Sharquan: Yeah, I originally wasn't going to do that, but I decided to get it out.**

**Cong TV: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: Right…I don't know if it'll ever return, sorry.**

**ButtKesha: Probably.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Gaijin 600: They didn't, and it's legal in Japan…age of consent is thirteen.**

**Sun Quan: Right…okay?**

**Sex Doll Kesha: No.**

**Abby Hatcher: Uh…okay?**

**Roman Reigns; Right.**

**Here's a little something involving…Natsumi? Enjoy?**

Natsumi, in her adult form, in a black bra and matching panties, opened the door leading to Shido's room and smiled as she saw Shido lying on the bed, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. A playful smirk painted across her lips as she stepped into the room and sat on the bed. Shido moaned as he opened his eyes and spotted Natsumi sitting over him, the smirk still painted across her lips, "Whoa," Shido jumped back in a panic as his eyes widened, "N-Natsumi? What the heck are you doing? Why are you just in-"

Natsumi placed a finger on Shido's lips as she shook her head, "Come now, Shido, don't you want to spend some time with big sis?" she leaned closer as she playfully laughed, "Come on, Shido, don't be shy," pressing her lips against his, Shido sat paralyzed before Natsumi backed away, "Well Shido, are you ready to spend some quality time with big sis?"

"I…I…what?" Natsumi smiled as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, allowing it to land on the bed and Shido looked up at her breasts.

Natsumi leaned closer to him as her breasts swayed back and forth, "Don't be shy, Shido, I don't bite," before Shido could reply, Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, pushing him back onto the bed.

Shido stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes as Natsumi slept beside him, nuzzled up against him. Shido looked down at the green-haired Spirit and mumbled under his breath, "What the hell just happened? I just had sex with Natsumi and…and the others are going to kill me,"

**Sorry for the bit here, wasn't feeling good all weekend. Enjoy.**


	56. Snow Day

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: No…probably.**

**DaeQuan: No, they won't do that.**

**Lisa Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**Officer Shaw: You don't want to do that.**

**Lola Loud: …okay?**

**AR12 Gaming: Right?**

**Sun Quan: Right.**

**Inigo Pascual: Uh…okay.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Anyway…here's something involving Tohka. Enjoy.**

Tohka and Shido walked through the park as a cool wind blew past them and the snow lightly fell from the sky. Tohka wrapped her arms around her body as she lightly shook. Feeling something wrap around her shoulders, she looked up in confusion to see Shido wrapping his jacket around her, "Shido? What the heck are you doing? Won't you get sick?"

"Don't worry about me, Tohka," Shido smiled, patting the top of the purple-haired Spirit's head, "I'll be fine, thanks for your con-" before he could finish, Tohka moved closer to him and slightly smiled, "Wha…Tohka? What are you doing?"

"I don't want you getting sick, Shido, so I think it'll be better if we walk like this the rest of the way home," Tohka smiled as she nuzzled closer to Shido and Shido slightly smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tohka and kissed the side of her head as they continued to walk down the street.

**Just a simple moment. Enjoy**


	57. Morning After

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Leni Loud: …okay?**

**Officer Shaw: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: Okay?**

**Ronalquan: Yeah, she is…except for when she gets jealous.**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Brawn Strowman; …right?**

**Just Monika: …no.**

**Blackpanthaa: Right…it's still not looking good…it may not return.**

**Po La Nd Quaxuv; …**

**Omnimania: …what?**

**Lucy Loud: …okay?**

**Here's a little follow up to caught in the storm. Enjoy.**

Rays of sunlight peered through the window and Kurumi moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw her head was resting on Shido's lap and Shido was soundly sleeping. She slowly at up and licked her lips as she leaned closer to the blue-haired young man. She stopped and frowned as she recalled Shido's words from the night before and she sighed before she sat back and shook Shido awake. Shido looked at the violent Spirit and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Well…it's good to see you didn't eat me in my sleep,"

"Y-yeah…whatever," Kurumi stood up and stretched, "So…I'm thinking about leaving…I've caused enough trouble and-"

"Kurumi," Shido sighed and Kurumi looked back as he stood up and stepped closer to her, "Let me Seal…you won't have to worry about being targeted by the DEM or the AST and you won't have to worry about your Angel eating up your time. You can live life carefree and you'll have friends," Kurumi frowned as her gaze fell as Shido placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just asking you to give it a chance. Yes, you'll have to live with the guilt of killing all those people for the rest of your life, but allowing me to Seal you would show everyone that you are at least willing to try and change,"

"And why are you doing this? Why are you so hellbent on Sealing me? I've tried to kill you and your friends, I want to kill your sister, I've killed countless people an-"

"I told you, violent or not, you're still a girl and I'm not going to let people hunt a girl like a common animal," Kurumi's eyes widened as Shido shook his head, "No matter who they are or what they've done, I refuse to sit back and watch as people shoot at a girl just because they exist. I don't care how strong they are or claim to be, it's not right," Kurumi frowned as Shido continued, "If you give me the chance to Seal you, we can go to Fraxinus and talk to the others. You can use me as a shield if you feel uncomfortable about that idea, but I think it'll be better than keeping this from them."

Kurumi looked up and took a deep breath before throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his and she felt her Spirit Armor slowly fade.

**I might have one more follow up…also there will be no one-shots next week. Enjoy your Thanksgiving everyone and I'll see you next Monday. Enjoy.**


	58. New Life PT 8

**Officer Shaw: Uh...okay?**

**Sharquan: No one? I did...I don't know.**

**AR12 Gaming: Uh...right?**

**DaeQuan: No, no she is not.**

**ThotKesha: Seal the power.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed my break, I hope everyone enjoyed their Thanksgiving and my next break will be the week of Christmas. Please enjoy this new life update.**

Shido sat on the roof and stared up at the night sky with narrowed eyes. Inhaling slowly, Shido shook his head and looked back, "I know you're there. You can't sneak up on me," the door opened and the nine teen Spirits stepped out onto the roof, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"We can ask you the same, buddy boy," Kaguya scuffed, crossing her arms.

Shido sighed as he looked back up at the night sky, "I am nocturnal, diurnal and crepuscular. While I can sleep whenever I choose...I...I choose not to...not tonight anyway,"

"This wouldn't happen to be because my mother hugged you earlier and you freaked out, claiming it to be a trap, would it?" Tohka questioned as she stepped closer to the changeling, "Why would you assume that they were-"

"Excuse me, but I've never been hugged before, I don't know how to act with any type of physical contact. The animals in me told me that they were trying to hurt me...I just...acted how anyone else would," Shido's eyes widened as he sniffed the air and looked around and looked at Miku.

He frowned as Kotori sighed and shook her head, "Look, we know you had it rough while you were living with your family, but you can relax now. You're with good people now,"

"I know...can um...can everyone give me and Miku a moment?" Miku looked at him with wide eyes as everyone nodded in confusion and walked away.

The two watched as the door closed before Miku looked at Shido and crossed her arms, "Well? What do you want? Are you going to-"

"You're upset about something...you can put on a mask all you want, but your emotions smell of sadness...what's wrong?" Miku moaned as she looked away with narrowed eyes, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, Miku...I want to try to help you...all of you, but in order to do that, you have to let me...I remember you saying something that humans are...what? What were you going to say?"

Miku looked back at Shido and Shido stepped closer to her, "What happened? Why do you hate humans? I gave my explanation on why I hate humans and Spirits, and I'd like to know why-"

"All I wanted to do was to sing for the world, to have my voice be heard," Miku frowned and shook her head, "And I was a great idol...one day, my manager introduced me to a producer to give me my own show...and my manager told me to be extra nice to him,"

"Extra nice...hold on, you don't mean that-"

"Yes...I'm afraid it means what you think...I turned him down, of course. I didn't want my own show, I wanted to sing, but that didn't stop a scandal from starting. Somehow, a story about me and the producer made it magazines and none of my fans were there for me, not even my manager...the only ones who believed me were the others and our parents,"

Shido frowned as Miku shook her head and continued, "I was under stress and I ended up losing my voice and that's when I met her...the one who gave me my powers...I have a lot of fans now, but I don't see them as that, more like slaves to do my bidden. The only true fans I have are my friends and our families," Shido narrowed his eyes as he stepped closer to the Spirit Idol, "I don't care if you believe me or not, I know I'm-" feeling Shido pat the top of her head, she looked up with wide eyes.

"I can tell when people are lying, Miku. Their voice will strain, their heartrate will increase and their breathing will become forced and I heard none of that from you while you were telling me what had happened and why you hate humans," he pulled her into a hug, surprising her, "So...this is what it's like to give someone a hug...it...it feels...nice,"

Miku frowned as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, "Those humans who did that to you, they all deserve a good foot up their asses. They shouldn't believe stories like that without hearing both sides. If you want, that producer can run into a little accident involving a mountain lion,"

"No...thank you for the offer, Shi...darling," Shido's eyes widened as he separated from the hug and looked at Miku, "You've been...kind to all of us and even though it started off rough with us kidnapping you...you have your reasons to hate humans and Spirits, you're still trying to deal with them for us and this bond that we share," Shido sighed and nodded, "Darling?" Shido hummed and arched a brow, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course...what's on your mind, Miku?"

"Well...if I lose my voice again, and the world turns its back on me...I know I can count on the girls and our parents to continue to listen to me, but...would you listen to me?"

Shido inhaled slowly as he reached up and patted the top of her head again, "Of course I will, Miku. I would listen to you sing if you want," Miku smiled before she hugged Shido again and Shido hugged her back.

**Small backstory with Miku and an explanation as to why Shido thought it was a trap...enjoy and also there might be a new one-shot series requested by NeoGamer...depends on how it goes.**


	59. Sick Date

**Sharquan: Uh...right?**

**Just Monika: Sure there is.**

**DaeQuan: She hates humans, mostly men.**

**Lincoln Loud: Yeah.**

**ThotKesha: ...**

**Kanan Matsuura: No, no...no.**

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Tomcat9700: Right?**

**Here's a simple bit with Tohka. Enjoy.**

Shido stood outside of the apart of the Spirit, Tohka and knocked on the wood of the door. After waiting for several moments, Shido frowned as he rang the buzzer, only to be ignored. Inhaling slowly, Shido reached in his pocket and took out a spare key and unlocked the door before stepping inside. Hearing a faint moan come from Tohka's room, Shido stepped further into the apartment and into Tohka's room to see her lying on the bed on her side, "Tohka!" he rushed over to her and knelt beside the bed.

Placing a hand on Tohka's forehead, Shido frowned as he shook his head, "Tohka, you're burning up. What happened?"

"Ugh...I went out with the others last night and I fell into the lake," Tohka coughed and Shido inhaled slowly as he shook his head and Tohka frowned, "I'm sorry Shido, I know we had that date today an-"

"It's fine, Tohka," Shido slightly smiled, "Your health is a lot more important than a date. We can always go out another time," Shido stood up and Tohka looked at him in confusion, "Right now I'll fix you some soup and tea an-"

"Shido," Shido hummed and looked down at Tohka, "Can...can you carry my to the front room? I don't want to stay in here all day,"

"Are you sure, Tohka?" Tohka slowly nodded as Shido took a deep breath before picking the purple-haired Spirit up bridal style, "Okay, hold on tight," Tohka gave a faint smile as she nodded and wrapped her arms around Shido's neck as he carried her out of the bedroom.

Setting Tohka down on the couch, Shido smiled as he patted the top of her head, "Are you okay?" Tohka smiled as she nodded and Shido turned and walked away.

Hours slowly passed as the pair sat on the couch, an empty bowl and cup resting on the table. Tohka moaned as she nuzzled closer to Shido, resting her head on his shoulder, "Shido?" Shido hummed and looked down in confusion and Tohka looked up, "Can you stay for a while longer?"

Shido slightly smiled as he patted the top of Tohka's head, "I'll stay here as long as you want me to," Tohka smiled as she nuzzled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

**Just a little something. Enjoy.**


	60. Author's note

**Hello everyone updating from my phone, so yesterday I posted a one shot called night terrors and in the closing AN I said I might not be able to pay for a while due to my charger falling off my bed and now it won't work and as it turns out, we had to order a new one and it won't be here until the middle of next week, so I won't be able to pay until next Friday. I'm sorry for the inconvenience everyone but stuff like this happens. I'll be back next week. If it gets here sooner I'll try to be posting on Wednesday.**


	61. Double Date PT 2

**Okay, I'm back and I got my new charger. Originally I wasn't going to be able to post until Friday, but I'm not questioning it at the moment. Please enjoy this second part to double date...I know it's been a while since the first part and I would like to apologize...but...enjoy?**

Shido walked down the street with Yuzuru on his right side and Kaguya on his left. Shido sighed and shook his head before looking at the two sisters in confusion, "So...is there a reason why I'm taking you two out tonight? You were in my room and without giving an explanation, you two basically forced me to-"

"Well...you know," Kaguya groaned as she snaked her arms around his and leaned closer to him, "You're always so busy helping Kotori, you spend all your free time with either Yoshino and Tohka, and when we do have some time with you, Kotori, Tohka and Yoshino are right there,"

Shido frowned as he felt Yuzuru snake her arms around his and lean closer to him, "Retort, tonight you will be ours without any questions. Tohka, Yoshino and Kotori are not invited and you are not to speak of them, are we clear?"

"You two," Shido sighed and shook his head, "Have I really been ignoring you two?" the Yamai sisters moaned as Shido felt their grip tighten, "You two don't have to be jealous. If you had just talked to me instead of breaking into my room and forced me out here tonight, we could've worked something out," the two moaned again as Shido freed his arms and patted the two on the top of their heads, "But instead of worrying about all that, where do you two want to go?" the two smiled before they began pulling Shido down the street.

"Hey Reine, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear, Shin,_" Reine's voice responded on the earpiece, "_The Yamai sisters are in a calm state right now, but I need to talk to you in private when you get the chance,_" Shido hummed under his breath, "_Just make sure that both Kaguya and Yuzuru remain happy during your date. I'll talk to you as soon as you have a moment,_"

The communication fell short and Shido sighed as he shook his head, "This is going to be a long date," he looked up at the two Spirits pulling him and he slightly smiled, "But it's worth it,"

**Okay so...enjoy.**


	62. Troubled

**Clyde McBride: You're welcome.**

**Sharquan: Uh...right? I think? I don't know anymore.**

**AsianChinese man: Have fun with that.**

**DaeQuan: Probably.**

**Blackpanthaa: Right...and...I don't think saying it's canceled over like that will change.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**ThotKesha: Uh…no.**

**Lola Loud: Okay?**

**Anyway, here's a little something with Miku. Enjoy. Possibly no dialog.**

Miku stepped through the door before closing and locking it behind her. Looking around, she spotted Shido and she inhaled slowly before she stepped closer to him. Standing behind him, Miku wrapped her arms around him and slightly shook, causing Shido to look back and look down at his wife to see Miku looking up with a saddened expression crossing her face and Shido inhaled slowly before he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

Hours slowly passed as the two laid on their bed. Shido looked down and saw Miku had fallen asleep, tearstains on her cheeks. Shido frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Just a small simple bit here. I might have something explaining why Miku was upset. Enjoy.**


	63. Hospital Visit

**Sharquan: No, he won't do that.**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, actions tend to speak louder than words.**

**ThotKesha: They're married, so they won't mind.**

**Cray G: Uh...okay?**

**StraightUpHippo: Uh...right...I think?**

**Rarity: Right.**

**Here's something invovling...I don't know...Origami? Enjoy.**

Origami laid in a hospital bed with an blank expression crossing her face when she heard the door open. Expecting it to be a doctor, she looked up and saw Shido stepping into the room and her eyes slightly widened, "Shido? What are you doing here?"

"Well...I saw you get badly injuried during that scrap with Kurumi. I decided to come see how you were feeling," Shido stepped further into the room and sat down next to the bed, "So...how are you feeling, Origami?"

Origami sighed as she shook her head, "I'm fine, I'm supposed to be released tomorrow," Shido hummed and nodded, "How is everything? Is everyone okay?"

"You know...I think this is the first time I heard concern in your voice...yeah, they're fine, Origami," Shido reached up and patted the top of her head, surprising her.

**Just a small bit. Enjoy.**


	64. New Life PT 9

**Nam Shin III: ...I...I got nothing to add.**

**Sharquan: Okay?**

**Cray G: ...what?**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Leni Loud: ...what?**

**StraightUpHippo: Okay.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right.**

**Natsuki: Right.**

**Ronalquan: Not yet.**

**Jabber Hakeem: Probably.**

**Anyway, here's one of the final parts to new life. Enjoy.**

The eight families and Shido walked through a lightly wooded area when Shido stopped and began sniffing the air around them. The families looked at him and Kotori crossed her arms as she shook her head, "What's wrong, Shido? We're in the woods, so it's going to be a-"

"I know this scent...everyone should know it," before anyone could question him, Shido turned and began running away from them and everyone followed him.

Everyone stared at two motionless bodies on the ground, "So...you smelt dead bodies an-"

"My sister Mana and our father Isaac Westcott," The Spirits stared at him in disbelief as the changeling shook his head, "I know my father is chairman of DEM...I don't know when that happened and I don't care...and it's not the smell of death or their scent that drew me here...it's how they died," everyone looked at him in confusion and a smirk formed across his lips, "Poetic justice. The same virus that nearly claimed my life took theirs and-"

"What!" everyone looked up and Shido's eyes narrowed when they spotted Reine staring at them.

**One or two more parts. I don't think Shido's father was ever identified, so I'm saying it's Westcott...enjoy.**


	65. Soup

**Sharquan: Uh...okay?**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Virus.**

**Johnny Gargano; Okay?**

**Leni Loud: Right?**

**Nam Shin III: Uh...is um...something...what?**

**Peter Griffin: ...**

**Cray G: Okay.**

**Lynn Loud SR: Uh...good to...know?**

**AR12 Gaming: Right.**

**ISuckAtDriving: The main antagonist in the series.**

**Ronalquan: Uh…right.**

**Enjoy this bit with Yoshino. Also, bit of a heads up, there will be no one-shots next week. Enjoy your holidays and I'll see everyone next Monday.**

Yoshino sat on the couch, talking to her longtime companion Yoshinon when the door opened and the blue-haired Spirit looked up and her eyes widened when she spotted Shido stepping into the house, "H-hello, Shido,"

Shido looked up and smiled, "Hey Yoshino," he walked over to her and patted the top of her head, "Is everything o-" before he could finish, Yoshino grabbed his hand and began leading him away.

Shido sat at the table and looked down at a bowl in front of him before looking at Yoshino and gave a nervous smile, "Uh...Yoshino? What is this?"

"Oh...I made you some soup...I hope you like it,"

Shido inhaled slowly before he kissed her cheek, surprising her, "I'm sure I'll love it, thanks Yoshino," Yoshino smiled and nodded.

**Just a something...I don't know...enjoy and I'll see everyone next Monday. Happy Holidays.**


	66. New Life PT 10

**Well I enjoyed my break, also there will be no post on Wednesday. Sorry, but holiday rule, no post on any holiday. Anyway, here's what can possibly be the last bit of new life. Enjoy.**

Shido stepped closer to Reine with narrowed eyes as he growled under his breath, "Yeah, the very virus that nearly claimed my life took dad and Mana from this world. Poetic justice if you ask me, now all that's left is you, mom," Reine glared at the blue-haired changeling as Shido continued walking towards her, "True, I'll only kill one of the people that I hate, but it's worth it,"

"Shin, we both know that that's not-" before Reine could finish, a giant wolf jumped at the woman, surprising everyone there.

The families watched as the Spirit and the canine violently attacked one another. Watching the wolf fall back with a force and hit a tree, the canine whimpered as it laid on the forest floor, "Shido!" the Spirits yelled in unison and began running towards the injured wolf before it began growling at them and the nine stopped as Tohka spoke, "Shido, let us help you. It could be-"

"If you get in the way, you nine will die," Reine spoke and everyone looked back at the woman as she began to glow brightly, "I will stirp you nine of your powers and the sudden shock will kill all nine of you," an inhuman growl filled the air and everyone looked at the fallen wolf as its body began to twist in pain.

A large beast stood in place of the wolf and glared Reine down as it growled, baring its fangs, "What is this?"

"This is primal," Kotori narrowed her eyes, "You threatened us and Shido…he told us what would happen if that happens…it's like an Inverse for us," Reine's eyes widened before looking back at the creature, "He's no longer in there. His only instinct is to get rid of the threat towards us and that's you."

"You lie,"

"S-Shido," Yoshino stepped closer to the creature, "It's okay, she won't hurt us. You can calm-" before the blue-haired Spirit could finish, the creature lunged at Reine.

**Okay, I know what I said, but I now have another part besides the next to this because well…I'm going to get some much hate for the ending of this…enjoy.**


	67. Promise Ring

**Honoka Kosaka; Uh…right?**

**DaeQuan: It's legal. Age of consent in Japan is thirteen.**

**Andy Thompson: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Legal. Age of consent is different in Japan.**

**Brandon Urie: Good to know.**

**Ronalquan: I don't know.**

**Cray G; No we can't.**

**Arcane Zura: No, it's perfectly legal.**

**Seth Rollins: Uh…right?**

**Here's a little follow up to soup…enjoy.**

Shido sat at his desk, a bored expression crossing his face when he heard the door open. Looking back, he saw Yoshino in her pajamas stepping into the room and walking over to the bed. Seeing the blue-haired Spirit climb into bed, Shido looked around in confusion before looking at Yoshino and shook his head, "Yoshino?" the timid Spirit looked at him and Shido arched a brow, "Is there a reason you're in my room? Is something wrong with your room or-"

"N-no…my room is fine, Shido but I wanted to keep you company tonight,"

Shido arched a brow and Yoshinon spoke, "You two are going to do the special hug that makes babies," Shido's eyes widened as Yoshino felt her face heat up, "We saw it on our favorite soap opera and Yoshino wanted to try it with you…c'mon Shido, you two will make cute, blue-haired babies together," the room fell silent as Yoshino hung her head and began to shake. Shido sighed as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

Yoshino closed her eyes tightly before she felt Shido pat the top of her head. Yoshino looked up before her lips were met with Shido's surprising her. Shido back away with a slight smile as Yoshino stared at him with wide eyes, "We can't do that yet, Yoshino. We're still in school and I don't want your classmates calling you names because of something like that, but why don't we start off slow? I'll take you out on a date tomorrow, we'll go wherever you want to go,"

"Y-yeah, okay, it sounds fun," Yoshino slightly smiled.

"Alright…and before I forget…here," Shido dug in his pocket and pulled out a small ring and put in on Yoshino's finger, "There…a promise ring…you know…just in-" before he could finish, Yoshino sat up and pressed her lips against his.

**I've got one more follow up to this bit…enjoy.**


	68. Caught in the Middle

**Sharquan: It's legal. Age of consent is thirteen in Japan and I'm more than certain that Yoshino is that age.**

**DaeQuan: …I…I…need some ice cream.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Not yet.**

**Ronnie Anne: …right?**

**Just Monika: Why?**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Probably.**

**ThotKesha: No, no they won't…probably.**

**Andy Thompson: …**

**Officer Shaw: Uh…okay?**

**Kanan Matsuura: Uh…right?**

**Anyway…here's…something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Origami sat on Shido's left side while Tohka sat on his right, the two Spirits glaring daggers at one another as Shido looked at them in confusion before clearing his throat and the two looked up at him, "Okay you two, I know you share some kind of rivalry and everything, but what the heck is going on?"

"Shido, tell Origami that we have a date tonight,"

"Impossible," the white-haired Spirit spoke, "Shido has a date with me tonight and-"

"Will you two stop," Shido groaned and the two looked at him, "Listen…this stupid rivalry between you two has to stop. You two are constantly at each other's throats," the two frowned as they looked away, feeling ashamed, "So this is what's going to happen. Tonight, I will be taking one of you out and tomorrow I'll take the other out. The other cannot intrude on the date and they will respect our privacy."

The two Spirits stared at him before Tohka spoke, "But…but Shido, what will that do? Wouldn't that cause trouble or some-"

"Tonight, I am taking you out, Tohka, and tomorrow I'm going to spend time with Origami," the two stared at him with wide eyes and Shido sighed as he shook his head, "This is the only way your stupid rivalry will end and we can get on with our lives," the two frowned as they slowly nodded.

**Well…I don't know…enjoy.**


	69. Undead PT 5

**Andy Thompson: Yeah, he never gets a break.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**Cray G: Possibly and good to know.**

**DaeQuan: Probably.**

**Lincoln Loud: …okay.**

**Inigo Pascual: Right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …no…just no.**

**Chika Takami: Okay.**

**StraightUpHippo: …probably.**

**Enjoy this undead bit.**

Shido moaned as he sat up and cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Damn…this is going to be the death of-" before he could finish, he heard the door open and he looked up to see Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku stepping into the room, "-me…what are you three doing here?"

"We wanted to see you, darling," Miku smiled as she sat down next to him and leaned closer to him, "The sun was extremely bright today and we were worried some sunlight got into your room and killed you," Shido sighed and slightly smiled before patting the top of the Idol Spirit's head.

Hearing a faint knock at the door, the four looked up and Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru narrowed their eyes when they saw Tohka entering the room before the Yamai twins stepped closer to Shido and the three Spirits hugged the undead teen while they glared at the purple-haired Spirit, "What's going on?" Tohka asked, confused, "I was going to ask Shido something an-"

"You've been uneasy around him since his accident, what makes you think he'll want to see you?" Kaguya hissed as Tohka frowned and hung her head.

Shido sighed before he reached up and patted the top of the hotheaded twin's head and Kaguya looked at him, "It's okay, Kaguya. I told her we'll talk after school," the three stared at him as Shido sighed again and looked up at the Spirit, "I'm…sorry Tohka…I don't know what's wrong with them…I didn't do anything to them and-"

"No…it's fine, Shido. Kaguya is right," Tohka looked up, a deep frown painted across her lips and she shook her head, "You haven't given us a reason to be afraid of you and yet we've been treating you like dirt…but I'm hoping our date tonight will at least make amends for all of that-"

"Retort, Shido will not be going on a date with anyone who has-" before Yuzuru could finish, Shido patted the top of her head and Yuzuru looked at him.

"I'll handle this…and we're going to have to figure out why you girls have been so attached and protective lately…this is unlike you," Shido groaned and shook his head, "But then again…I've been the same since that night and…what?" Shido looked up at Tohka and frowned, "Why don't we start with a walk around the park? If it goes well, we'll go somewhere else," the twins and Miku stared at Tohka as she slowly nodded before the three allowed Shido to stand up and walked out of the room and the three followed them.

The pair stood on the cliff that overlooked the city below before Tohka let out a shaky breath, "Shido?" Shido hummed and looked at her in confusion, "What…what's going on? Why are Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku acting like this when either me, Yoshino, Origami or Natsumi are around you?"

Shido inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I'm going to find out later tonight and I'll let everyone know once I figure it out," he looked back at her and frowned, "Tohka? Why would you and the others think I was going to hurt you? Have I given you any sort of reason to think that?"

"No," Tohka shook her head as she frowned, "It's…it's just…we watched a movie about Vampires and…they're supposedly super strong, really fast and extremely violent, so…we just-"

"Tohka," Shido groaned and shook his head, "All those movies are just that, movies, make-believe from the minds of those who don't truly understand something like Vampire, Werewolves or even Spirits…while true, there are no movies based on Spirits, I can assure you that those who lack knowledge of them will paint them as the bad guys, just to make a quick buck,"

Tohka frowned as Shido reached up and patted the top of her head, "I'm not mad anymore, Tohka, and you shouldn't have to be afraid of me. I'm still the same Shido you met that day in the middle of town," Tohka slowly nodded, "How about I walk you home? We'll take the long route if you want," Tohka nodded again before she took hold of Shido's hand and the two of them walked away in silence.

Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru stood behind the trees and watched as the pair walk away before Kaguya sighed and shook her head, "What the hell is going on with us? Tohka's one of our friends, but when she approached Shido…something is going on…and it involves Shido,"

"Do you think darling will find out why we acted like this and why he's been more protective of us lately?" Miku asked and the twins nodded before they followed the two.

**Well…the next bit will explain what's going on…enjoy.**


	70. New Life PT 11

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Lucy Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Lincoln Loud: Good to know.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Cong TV: Uh…who knows?**

**BloodKesha: …right.**

**Braun Strowman: He won't do anything to her.**

**ThotKesha: …**

**AsianChinese man: Yeah.**

**ISuckAtDriving; Uh…right.**

**Rarity; She will.**

**Here's a little something to new life, also I'm taking a break from one-shots next week. I know I just go back from one, but January is a slow month and people tend to take breaks more often this month than any other month in the year. I think this is a fact that's been proven…if I'm wrong, sue, but I'll be back next Monday with more one-shots.**

The eight families watched as the feral creature attacked Reine without given the Spirit a second to respond. Backing up against a tree, Reine looked up at the hulk-like creature standing above her. Reine's eyes widened as she panted, "Shin…you don't want to do this. What would killing me accomplish?" the creature growled, glaring down at the tired looking Spirit, "Your sister and father are already dead, what would you get out of killing me? You'll be carrying the burden of that for the rest of your life,"

The creature continued to glare down at Reine as the families stood behind it, staring at the scene in disbelief, "If you allow me to live, I would walk away and leave the country before-" the creature let out an unsettling growl and everyone jumped back before seeing the creature raise it paw above its head, ready to strike.

"Shido!" the nine Spirits shouted and ran over to him, standing between the creature and the badly injured Reine, "You shouldn't do this Shido," Natsumi spoke and the creature looked down at the green-haired Spirit, "She's right, she might have wanted you to die, but killing her won't solve anything."

The creature growled before Tohka spoke, "You control the animals, Shido, the animals don't control you. You need to calm down before something happens. Don't do something you'll regret,"

The adults watched as their daughters talked to the creature, "Demand, Shido, you shouldn't lower yourself to their level," Yuzuru said, narrowing her eyes slightly, "You are a kindhearted being, you know it and we all saw it,"

"She's right," Kaguya agreed with her sister, "Shido, for the past few days we've seen you lose your temper, but you always come back a few minutes later."

The creature growled as Origami spoke, "She won't kill us, Shido, she knows what you'll do if she tries. Calm down before you end up losing this fight and primal takes you completely,"

"Darling, we know you're in there," Miku frowned, "Fight it…you need to fight it," everyone watched as the creature shrunk and Shido stood in its place.

Looking at Reine with narrowed eyes, the blue-haired changeling hissed, "Leave now, and never come back,"

"What?"

"Leave now and never come back,"

Reine frowned as she shook her head, "At least give me the honor of properly burying your father and sister before I-"

"Leave now and never come back!" Shido's voice echoed throughout the air and everyone jumped up before Shido's body twisted and the families and Reine watched as a bird flew away.

Shido sat on a bench with his head down, "I can smell you guys from here," he looked back and saw the eight fathers walking up behind him, "What? You bastards witnessed what primal looks like and can understand it slightly and now you're going to tell me to stay away from the girls so-"

"If we do, they'll get to us before you have a chance to fight us," Miku's father sighed, shaking his head, "We saw what you're capable of. You're one of those guys," Shido arched a brow in confusion, "You don't care what happens to you, but let someone threaten one of the people you care about and you allow that creature to take hold and eliminate the possible threat,"

"She threatened my mates, I explained what will happen if they were in danger, and saying that they could die like that in front of me isn't something you should do unless you hate your life that much," Shido took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "I was hesitant…I wanted to rip her limbs off before crushing her body until there was nothing left, but they stopped me…they actually managed to calm down primal,"

"And that's…good right?" Kotori's father questioned and Shido slowly nodded, "Well in any case, it's good to see you're willing to go to great lengths to keep them safe and are willing to calm down before you do something they might not like," Shido nodded again before the fathers turned and walked away, leaving the changeling alone with his thoughts.

**I'll be back next Monday. There's one more part to this and this arc is finished. Enjoy.**


	71. Little Push

**Sharquan: No, he wanted to, but they stopped him.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Ronalquan: Yeah, right.**

**Blackpanthaa: Right.**

**Anyway, here's the other bit to Soup. Enjoy.**

Shido sighed as he stepped through the door leading to his room and turned on the light, "Welcome back, Shido," he jumped and looked up to see Yoshino sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a pink bikini, her hand free of her beloved companion Yoshinon and his eyes widened, "I was waiting for you,"

"Y-Yoshino! What are you doing in my room and what are you wearing!" Yoshino frowned as she stood up and stepped closer to him, "Yoshino, why are you wearing that? And what happened to Yoshi-"

"Shido…the promise ring you gave me…and you still look at the others with lust and you barely look at me at all," Yoshino frowned and Shido sighed, "You even look at Natsumi when she's an adult…is it because I'm smaller?"

Shido sighed and shook his head as he patted the top of her head, "Yoshino, I gave you the promise ring to show we'll take our time with our relationship serious when we're both ready, but since we're both still in school, I don't want your classmates calling you names because of something we did," Yoshino moaned as Shido sighed and kissed her forehead, "Don't do this, Yoshino. I don't want people calling you names," Yoshino slowly nodded, "I promise, when we're both ready, we'll take that step in our relationship, okay?"

"Okay," Yoshino sighed as she hugged him.

**Just a simple…bit? Enjoy.**


	72. Undead PT 6

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**DaeQuan: No, he doesn't want to hurt her.**

**StraightUpHippo: Right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: He doesn't want to hurt her.**

**Just Monika: Why is he asking for death?**

**Lori Loud: Why?**

**Lincoln Loud: Right.**

**Anyway, here's an undead bit. Enjoy.**

Shido sat at his desk, several books piled in front of him a he read in silence. Hearing the door open, he looked back and saw Kotori walking into the room, "Kotori, what are you doing up? You have school tomorrow an-"

"I'm going to be working on Fraxinus tomorrow," Kotori looked at the books before looking at the blue-haired Vampire and slightly frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out why Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku have been acting different whenever Tohka, Yoshino, Origami and Natsumi get close to me and why I'm more protective of them lately,"

"Could it be because they're the ones who went looking for you…but if that's the case, wouldn't it be the same with me? I'm the one who asked everyone to look for you,"

"I don't know, Kotori," Kotori frowned as she walked up behind him, "It could be that, it could be something el-" before he could finish, Kotori wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back, "Kotori?"

"I'm glad you're still with us, big bro," Kotori frowned as tears slid down her face.

**Just a simple bit…enjoy.**


	73. New Life PT 12

**Sharquan: Probably.**

**DaeQuan: Who knows.**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…right.**

**ISuckAtDriving: No, legal in Japan.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**Yuri DDLC: …**

**Jabber Hakeem: Possibly.**

**Honoka Kosaka: Uh…right.**

**Andy Thompson: Good to know.**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah, she is.**

**Meg Griffin: …**

**Quagmire: …**

**Here's the next bit to new life. Enjoy.**

Shido walked into the room and he stared at the nine Spirits in lingerie with a blank expression crossing his face, "What? No reaction?" Kaguya questioned, pressing her breasts against Yuzuru's, "We're doing this for you, buddy boy an-"

"I have heightened senses, I heard you nine talking earlier…if you want to do something like this, cool, but make sure I'm not anywhere near-" before he could finish, Tohka ran up to his and pressed her lips against his as she threw her arms around his neck, surprising the changeling.

The nine Spirits pinned the changeling, their naked flesh hovering over him, "You should feel honored, Shido," Kaguya smiled, "We're allowing you to witness our pure, innocent bodies,"

The Spirits looked down at Shido and Miku slightly smiled at his wide eyes and red face, "Oh, it looks like darling is enjoying the attention," the Spirits inched closer to him as Shido swallowed hard.

The ten teens laid on the floor, Miku nuzzling close to Shido, semen dripping out of the Spirits' pussies. Shido looked down and frowned at Miku, "Miku?" Miku hummed and looked up in confusion, "Are you sure you were okay with this? You were protective of your virginity when that producer tried to rape you, but-"

"I'm fine, darling, because I know you won't do anything to hurt any of us," Miku smiled as she nuzzled closer to him, "You're putting your hatred towards Spirits aside for us because we're your mates and even though we were all hesitant at first, it's been getting better," Shido hummed and nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed Miku's forehead.

Years passed and the Spirits and Shido watched as their children ran around, laughing and playing, their daughters using their Spirit powers while their sons turned into various animals before stopping and the sons looked up and Shido looked back with narrowed eyes as the door opened and Reine stepped inside.

**I know I said that I had one last bit the last time, but I want closure…also was going to turn this into a lemon but I've got sidetracked…enjoy.**


	74. Crying Shoulder

**Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

**Lincoln Loud: …okay?**

**DaeQuan: Many believes that, but I think Kaguya and Kurumi are best girls in the series.**

**StraightUpHippo: Okay.**

**Sayori: How are they meanies?**

**Cong TV: Right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …**

**RapeKesha: They all had a turn.**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…okay?**

**Syd Chang: Uh…yandere? Why? We don't do yandere here…even though I did say and still consider one of the best girls in this series is a yandere.**

**Rarity: Right.**

**StraightUpHippo: Okay?**

**Honoka Kosaka; Uh…okay?**

**Anyway, I said I was going to do a follow up to pressure and here you go. Enjoy.**

Shido walked into the room and spotted his wife lying on the bed with her head down, "Miku?" Miku looked up and Shido saw a frown painted across her lips, "Honey, what happened? What's gotten you so upset all week?"

"Darling, the paparazzi have been getting aggressive lately and there's a scandal about me and a few of my fans having a private show backstage, but…darling, I'm not like that. They're lying an-" Shido reached and patted the top of Miku's head, "Darling?"

"I know those stories aren't true, I know you're not like that," he pulled his wife into a hug and took a deep breath, "Why don't we call Kotori and ask if Ratatoskr can handle those scandals?"

Miku have a small smile as she slowly nodded, "Okay…I love you, darling,"

Shido smiled as he kissed the side of Miku's head, "I love you too, Miku," the two held each other in an embrace as Shido continued to comfort his wife.

**Just a little…something? Enjoy.**


	75. Pushed

**Sharquan: Yeah, but my jackass roommate thought everyone was joking until he saw it on the news…no lie, he actually thought we were just messing with him.**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, it is…nothing I can say that others haven't already.**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Blankpanthaa: Yeah…well…I can't say anything that many others haven't already.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: He will, but right now it's just the head pats.**

**StraightUpHippo: Uh…right? No, Miku is no thot.**

**Lincoln Loud: I don't know…might be in the next bit.**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…right.**

**RapeKesha: Okay?**

**Braun Strowman; Good to know.**

**Lola Loud: Right.**

**Okay…I'm sure I'm going to get some negative backlash for this one, but at the moment I don't think most people will care…another installment following soup…enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido sat on the couch, watching TV. Shido looked down in confusion as Yoshino squirmed, "Huh? Are you okay, Yoshi-" before he could finish, Yoshino climbed onto Shido's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his and his eyes widened.

Yoshino backed away and began taking her clothes off, "Y-Yoshino, what are you doing? I thought we had an understanding that-"

"I don't care anymore," Yoshino snapped and Shido stared at her, "I don't care if people call me names, I don't want to wait anymore," Shido got ready to argue when he felt Yoshino begin to undo his belt.

"Yoshino, you shouldn't do that an-" before he could finish, Yoshino lowered herself and bit her lip, "Y-Yoshino? What are you do-"

"We're doing this!" Yoshino narrowed her eyes and had tears sliding down her cheeks, "I want us to do this, Shido…it's not fair you spend so much time with the others and ignore me," Shido frowned as Yoshino continued to cry, "I know we promised we'd wait…but it's not fair, I want to spend some time with yo-" before she could finish, she felt Shido kiss her and her eyes widened.

Shido moved back and frowned, "If you want to be selfish tonight then…then who am I to deny you? I'm sorry I made you cry, Yoshino," Yoshino frowned as Shido took a deep breath and hugged her, "Since…we're already this far, there's no turning back," a small smile formed across Yoshino's lips as she leaned closer and lightly kissed him again.

**Well…enjoy? I think.**


	76. New Life PT 13

**Sharquan: Yeah, she got tired of waiting.**

**Lola Loud: …I…I have nothing to add here…trust me.**

**LeozinPS: Yeah, she was getting tired of waiting…yeah, I can do something involving Natsumi.**

**Ar12gaming: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Pinkie Pie: Uh…that's…something?**

**Blackpanthaa: Not yet.**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia; Right.**

**Lincoln Loud: …FBI, open up!**

**Jabber Hakeem: Right.**

**DopeKesha: No.**

**Dean Ambrose: Uh…okay?**

**Anyway, getting new life finished. Enjoy.**

The Spirits and the changelings stared at the tired looking woman, the nine Spirits and Shido with narrowed eyes and their children staring at her in confusion. Shido's and Yoshino's youngest son looked at his father and frowned, "Dad?" Shido looked down at the blue-haired changeling in confusion, "Why does everyone smell like they're mad? Who is this woman?"

Shido slightly smiled as he patted the top of his son's head, "Everyone is fine, buddy, it's just we didn't expect any guests today," his sons looked at their father as Shido's eyes locked on Reine, "I thought I told you to leave and never come back,"

"I thought I'd come see my son and grandchildren,"

The children stared at their parents with wide eyes as Kurumi took her flintlock pistol and aimed it at her, only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she narrowed her eyes slightly, "Shido? What the hell? She-"

"She has no ill intentions…she really wants to see our kids," Shido looked up as his eyes began to change, "Listen here, mom, if you do anything to hurt my kids, primal will come out to play, and this time, he's playing for keeps," Reine slowly nodded as she stepped closer to the children, a small smile forming across her lips.

Time slowly passed and Reine made her way towards the door as her grandchildren and the others watched her, Shido narrowing his eyes and crossed his arms, "Shin," Reine looked back and Shido growled, baring his fangs, "I would like to spend some time with you…I lost my daughter and my husband and I'd like to rekindle my relationship with my son…if it's not too late,"

"You and dad left me for dead, you were going to use that as a profit, you threatened my mates, you're the reason I got infected with the damned Sakutia virus…but…life is too short to hold a grudge…we'll talk this weekend," Reine nodded before she turned and walked out of the house.

**I don't know if I have one more part or not…enjoy.**


	77. Undead PT 7

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**DaeQuan; …okay.**

**ThotKesha; Uh…okay.**

**Sheamus: …not a fan of Origami, Tohka…I don't know, Kotori is with Ratatoskr and I don't know about Miku.**

**Blackpanthaa: …alright.**

**Tomcat9700; Okay.**

**Kel Mitchell: Right.**

**Lisa Loud: …alright.**

**Cong TV: If you say so.**

**Lola Loud: …okay.**

**Captain Man: …right.**

**Here's an update to undead…enjoy.**

Shido walked down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets before approaching the Spirits and saw Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku glaring at the others while Kotori tried to calm them down. Clearing his throat, everyone looked up and Miku smiled, "Darling," she walked over to him and continued to smile, "Are you thirsty, darling? You can drink some of my blood if you are,"

Shido slightly smiled as he reached up and patted the top of Miku's head, "Maybe in a little bit, Miku….right now I need to talk to everyone," he looked up with slightly narrowed eyes as he took a deep breath, "I found out why I'm a lot calmer around Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru and why they're a lot more possessive…it's because they are my mates," everyone stared at the undead teen in confusion, "It means that…we're married," the air between everyone grew still before Shido took a deep breath and shook his head as he continued, "And from what I've read, no one here had a say in this,"

"But…but…how?" Origami asked and everyone looked at the white-haired Spirit in confusion, "This doesn't make any sense. Why them? What's so special about-"

"For starters, they went out looking for me that first night, Kaguya offered me some of her blood an-"

"B-but…I asked them to look for you," Kotori said and looked at her adopted brother, "Wouldn't…wouldn't that mean that I'm your mate too?"

"Possibly…but right now I'm just telling everyone what I just learned," he patted the top of Kotori's head before he looked back up with narrowed eyes as he shook his head, "So I advise all of you to leave Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru alone unless you want to deal with a seriously pissed off Vampire and I don't want to imagine what they'll do if you try something foolish,"

"But…how can one be married to three and-"

"In the world of Vampires and Werewolves it's not unheard of having multiple mates, Tohka," the purple-haired Spirit frowned as she hung her head, "And like I said, no one here had a say. The venom that courses through me has selected them because it believes them to be the best selection to carry out the Vampire venom and continue the line,"

The air between the Spirits and the Vampire grew still before Yoshino spoke, "S-so…what does this mean for us?" Shido looked at her in confusion, "What are we to you?"

"Uh…friends? I don't know…but like I said, no one had a say in any of this," Shido looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Right now I'm going hunting for some mice…we'll talk more later and-"

"Darling," Miku narrowed her eyes slightly as she walked up to him, holding her arm out. Taking a deep breath, Shido lightly bit down on her arm and drew blood for several seconds before he straightened himself up and wrapped Miku's arm up.

**The next update will involve the reaction between the Yamai twins, Miku and Shido. I was going to have it here, but I decided to hold off until next update…enjoy.**


	78. Bed Buddy

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

**Natsuki: …alright.**

**DaeQuan: …what?**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**Rarity: Uh…that's um…okay.**

**ThotKesha: Yeah, he's married to Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku…for now.**

**Yotsuba Nakano: Good to know.**

**Chris Jericho: Maybe.**

**Joquan: Don't we all. Even famous people need their privacy.**

**ArcaneZura: Uh…okay?**

**StraightUpHippo: Right.**

**Here's something involving Natsumi that LeozinPS asked for…mini arc type deal…enjoy.**

Shido yawned and looked down to see Natsumi lying on top of him with her head down, "Natsumi?" the green-haired Spirit flinched at his voice and Shido frowned, "What's wrong?" Natsumi slowly looked up in confusion, "Well…you're acting clingy…more than the others and I'd like to know what's-"

"Well…I…I've been thinking, Shido…I've made your life hell," Natsumi sighed as she slid off of Shido and sat on the edge of the bed with her head down, "I thought you discovered my secret and…and I was angry and impersonated you, tricked Yoshino, kidnapped your friends and…all because I didn't want you to see me like this," Shido sighed as he sat up and reached over and patted the top of Natsumi's head.

Natsumi looked back as Shido smiled and shook his head, "It's fine, Natsumi. No one got hurt during your little game, you've brought everyone back and like I told you the day I Sealed you…I think you're cute and I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean," Natsumi's eyes widened as Shido kissed her forehead, "How about I fix some breakfast?" Natsumi nodded before the two stood up and walked out of the room.

**Well…mini arc…enjoy.**


	79. Lap Pillow

**Sharquan: Kurumi, even though I said she is one of the best girls in the series, Kurumi actually kills where Natsumi didn't. She was just having fun.**

**Lori Loud: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: No, no, no.**

**RapeKesha: Uh…okay.**

**Keiki Kiryuu: Uh…right?**

**Atsuya Toriko: Right.**

**Mizuha Kiryuu: …I'm at a loss.**

**Joquan: …no…it's legal.**

**Yotsuba Nakano: …okay.**

**Blackpanthaa: No, no.**

**Lincoln Loud: Uh…right?**

**Luna Loud: Okay.**

**Anyway, I'm taking a break next week so this might not be a good one-shot…I don't know…this one is involving Kotori…enjoy.**

Kotori moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, "Did you have a nice nap?" her red eyes widened as she sat up and saw her brother sitting next to her, "I'm guessing you enjoyed your-"

"What…how…when did you get here!" Kotori demanded, her eyes narrowed, "I was just resting my eyes and-" her eyes widened when she felt Shido pat the top of her head, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You walked in, looking like you were ready to fall over from exhaustion when you sat down next to me, laid your head on my lap and fell sleep," Kotori looked away as she felt her cheeks began to get warmer, "I don't mind being your pillow, Kotori, it's nice,"

Kotori growled and shook her head, "Stop talking all weird and-"

"I'm serious," Shido smiled and Kotori stared at him, "We rarely spend time together, so I think it's nice when it's just the two of us," Kotori slightly smiled and nodded before leaning closer to Shido and the two sat in silence.

**I'll see everyone next Monday…enjoy this simple bit.**


	80. Alone

**That was a nice break and my next one will be on the week of the 16****th****…enjoy this simple bit involving Tohka. AU.**

Tohka walked up to the roof of the school and saw her classmate Shido leaning against the rail with his head down. She walked over to him slowly. Standing beside him, her eyes widened when she spotted a small, glass bottle in Shido's hand, "Shido, is that-"

"A liquor from America called Bootlegger…if I'm going to be alone today, I'm going to be alone on my terms," Tohka frowned as she watched as Shido drank the contents before throwing the bottle over the railing.

Sighing, the purple-haired teen shook her head, "Shido, just because she acted like a witch doesn't mean you should drown yourself in alcohol like this. It isn't healthy for starters, and you can get into a lot of trouble,"

"I should've seen it coming," Shido took a deep breath, "Ai, Mai and Mii always find reasons to torture me…snobby bitches,"

Tohka frowned as she took hold of Shido's hand and Shido looked at her, his eyes slightly red as a small smile formed across her lips, "Why don't we go to our spot, Shido? We haven't been there in a while," Shido slowly nodded as Tohka began pulling him away.

The two sat on a bench in the park that overlooked the city below as the sun began to set and the lights began to turn on. Tohka slightly smiled before she felt Shido pat the top of her head. She looked up and Shido gave a small smile, "You're right, Tohka, it's been a while since we've been here and it always helps us out of a bad mood,"

"Hmm…you had everyone worried when Ai did that to you and you just walked away," Tohka slightly smiled as she leaned up against him, "When you didn't go home, Kotori called everyone and asked us to look for you and when I saw you on the roof, I messaged everyone that I found you and that I was going to talk to you alone."

"Heh," Shido shook his head before looking out towards the city again, "I didn't mean to worry anyone," Tohka hummed as she rested her head on Shido's shoulder and the two of them sat in silence.

**Just a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	81. Walk Home Together

**Arcane Zura: Right.**

**Drunkkesha: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Probably.**

**Ai Miyashita: …alright.**

**Just Monika: Okay.**

**Lori Loud: No, no you cannot.**

**Here's the second bit to bed buddy. Enjoy.**

Shido walked down the street with his head down when he felt someone take hold of his hand. Looking down, he saw Natsumi, in her true form, standing next to him with her head down as she held his hand. Confused, Shido looked around before looking down at the green-haired Spirit and arched a brow, "Uh…Natsumi?" Natsumi slightly flinched as she slowly looked up, "What um…what are you doing here?"

"I…I just thought I'd walk home with you," Natsumi looked down, feeling her face began to heat up, "I mean…since I'm already here and you're here…we might as well walk together," Shido sighed and shook his head before he patted the top of Natsumi's head and Natsumi's eyes widened before they continued to walk down the street.

**Well…enjoy.**


	82. Secret Spot

**StraightUpHippo: Uh…okay?**

**Blackpanthaa: Yeah, he is.**

**Arcane Zura: Uh…right?**

**Just Monika: …no.**

**Yuri DDLC: Why?**

**DaeQuan: Not yet.**

**Batista: Uh…okay?**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Tomcat9700: Uh…okay/**

**Here's a little bit involving Miku. Enjoy.**

Miku smiled as she watched as the snow lightly fell from the night sky. Hearing the door open, she looked back and saw her fiancé, Shido stepping into the room and her smile widened, "Darling," she walked over to him and hugged him.

Shido slightly smiled as he hugged her back, "You're energetic today, Miku, is something wrong?"

"I just love the snow," Miku smiled, looking towards the window as the snow continued to fall, "It's so beautiful and pure,"

"Just like you," Miku looked up, her eyes slightly wide, "Hey, I've got a surprise for you…let's go," breaking from the embrace, the two turned and walked out of the room.

The two stood on a ledge that overlooked the entire city as the snow continued to pepper the streets and the lights below turned on, glistening over the bodies of water below. Shido looked down at his fiancée and slightly smiled and her surprised expression crossing her face, "It's good to see you like it, Miku," Miku looked up and Shido sighed as he looked down again, "No one knows about this spot, not even the others, and I knew it was going to snow tonight, so I decided to wait until I brought you here an-" before he could finish, Miku lightly pressed her lips against his.

Backing away, Miku gave a small smile as she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "Thank you for this, darling." Shido smiled as he hugged her and rubbed her back before the two of them looked out towards the city again.

**Just a small bit…enjoy/**


	83. Down

**Sharquan: No, not yet.**

**Ronalquan: Uh…okay?**

**DaeQuan: No, you can't do that.**

**Andy Thompson: Right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: He's not going to do that to her.**

**Lynn Loud; Uh…okay?**

**Luna Loud: Not yet.**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Blackpanthaa: No, can't do that.**

**Jabber Hakeem: Uh…no?**

**Anyway, please enjoy this…bit involving…hmm…Kaguya.**

Kaguya sat on the swing in the park, staring in the night sky with a small frown painted across her lips. Hearing the chains of the swing next to her rattle, she looked up and saw Shido sitting beside her, looking at her with a concerning look crossing her face, "Are you okay, Kaguya?"

"I'm just having a bad day, Shido…I've got into another fight with Yuzuru and…and I think I might have gone too far," Kaguya sighed and hung her head, "Yuzuru is super nice and…and I got into a fight with her an-"

"But you two always get into arguments and make up a few hours later, what's so different this time?" Kaguya sighed and shook her head as Shido took a deep breath and stood up, "Why don't we walk around for a bit?" Kaguya looked up in confusion, "It's not ideal to be alone when you're like this and Yuzuru is with the others and she asked if I can come look for you, if you want we can go back to the house or we can walk around for a bit until you feel like you're ready to talk to Yuzuru," Kaguya slowly nodded before she stood up and took hold of Shido's hand and the two of them walked out of the park.

**I have a confrontation between the Yamai sisters in a later bit, but for now enjoy.**


	84. Restored

**Sharquan: Yeah, she is one of best girls in the series, tied only with Kurumi.**

**StraightUpHippo: …**

**Lola Loud: Uh…okay?**

**Chelsea Thompson: Good to know.**

**Lana Loud: …okay?**

**Jabber Hakeem: Find out in the follow up.**

**Joquan: Uh…what?**

**StraightUpHippo: Okay?**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**Well I said I might have a follow up to blinded and here you go. Enjoy.**

The Spirits watched as Reine slowly removed the bandages from Shido's eyes. Stepping away from the blue-haired young man, Shido grunted as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see the concerning looks crossing Miku's, Yoshino's and Kotori's faces while Yuzuru, Kaguya and Tohka frowned at him before hanging their heads, "Well…it's good to see every-"

"Darling!" Miku ran over to him and hugged him and Kotori and Yoshino soon joined her, "We were so worried about you, darling,"

Shido slightly smiled as he stood up and hugged her back before patting Yoshino's and Kotori's heads, "I'm fine, you three…I knew it was only a matter of time before Reine restored my vision," Shido looked up and saw the Hurricane Children and the purple-haired Spirit walk out of the sick bay with their heads down.

Taking a deep breath, Shido sighed and shook his head, "I…I have to go talk to the others, I'll be back," without waiting for a reply, he walked past the three and Kotori, Yoshino and Miku frowned as they watched as he walked out of the sick bay.

Shido looked around and spotted Kaguya, Yuzuru and Tohka sitting against the wall with their legs hugged to their chests and their heads down, "Hey," the three Spirits looked up as Shido took a deep breath and shook his head, "Listen…you three shouldn't blame yourselves over this. It was an accident an-"

"But Shido…you were blinded because of us an-" feeling Shido pat the top of her head, Tohka's eyes widened, "Shido?"

"It's fine, Thoka. It was an accident, a simple misunderstanding, and no one can blame you girls for that and you shouldn't go and blame yourselves like this," Shido slightly smiled and shook his head, "I'm not mad at you girls, and if you talk to the others, I'm sure they won't be angry about this either,"

"But you…or what we thought was you, wet our shirts and took our panties," Kaguya frowned and shook her head, "And we go and blind you like that…how can you not be angry at us for this?"

"Again, it was an accident, so I can't blame you," Shido smiled as he reached over and patted the top of Kaguya's head.

"Response, Shido is too kind for his own good and should be furious with us," Yuzuru hung her head only to feel Shido pat her head a second later.

Shido took a deep breath and shook his head, "I know you girls are sorry for what you've done and that's fine, but like I said, you shouldn't blame yourselves and I don't want to hear any more about this, okay?" the three smiled as they slowly nodded.

**Well…enjoy.**


	85. Favor

**Sharquan: Uh…right.**

**Luna Loud: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, in an earlier one-shot.**

**ThotKesha: Misunderstanding.**

**Nino Nakano: Uh…okay?**

**StraightUpHippo: Maybe in a later bit.**

**Yostuba Nakano: Uh…right.**

**Girl Jordan: Natsumi.**

**Anyway…here's…something involving Natsumi…enjoy.**

Natsumi sat in the living room with her head down. Looking back, she saw Shido standing in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the two of them. Taking a deep breath, the green-haired Spirit hung her head and frowned, "Shido?" Shido hummed and looked up in confusion, "Can…can you do me a favor later?"

"Huh? Why later? And why are you asking now if you don't-"

"Shut up!" Natsumi hissed and Shido arched a brow, "It's just…I need a favor from you later tonight and I want to know if you can do it for me," Shido stared at her in confusion and Natsumi sighed and shook her head, "Just…just don't make any plans tonight…I'll tell you what I want from you after that,"

"Um…okay, I guess," Shido sighed and shook his head, "Lunch is almost ready," Natsumi smiled and nodded.

**I think this could be considered a continuation of bed buddy…enjoy.**


	86. Undead PT 8

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Probably.**

**Ichika Nakano: Uh…okay?**

**Braun Strowman: Uh…right, okay.**

**ThotKesha: …**

**CrayG: Right.**

**Natsuki: Uh…okay.**

**Lori Loud: Right.**

**Just Monika: No, don't delete the loli.**

**Anyway, it was kind of a rough weekend, so here's something…I don't know…undead? Enjoy.**

Shido stared up at the night sky, his arms behind his head and a hardened expression crossing his face. Looking up, he saw Yuzuru standing a few feet away from him, a small frown painted across her lips. Sighing, the undead teen sat up and looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong, Yuzuru? Is everything o-"

"Response, tonight you and I will be spending time alone," Yuzuru walked up to him and sat down next to him and snaked her arms around his, "Selfishness, tonight you are my Vampire and no one else's," Shido sighed and slightly patted the top of Yuzuru's head, "Question, Shido, are you thirsty? Demand, drink some of my blood an-"

"I'm fine, Kotori allowed me to drink some of her blood," Yuzuru pouted and Shido smiled as he kissed the side of her head, "But thanks for your concern, Yuzuru, I appreciate it," Yuzuru softly smiled before leaning up against the undead young man, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Shido," Yuzuru nuzzled closer to him.

**Well…like I said, rough weekend…enjoy.**


	87. Dress

**Sharquan: Not yet.**

**Just Monika: …**

**Ben Lick Fatty: …**

**ThotKesha: Uh…okay?**

**Taylor Swift: …that has got to be the strangest thing I've read in a while.**

**DaeQuan: She'll have her turn.**

**Lola Loud: …okay?**

**StraightUpHippo: She wants to be selfish for a bit.**

**It's been a lazy day, so here's a little something with Yoshino…enjoy.**

Shido walked through the front door and sighed before he heard the sound of Yoshino grunting before he heard a thud coming from the ceiling. Running up the stairs, he entered his room and his eyes widened when he saw Yoshino on the floor, wearing a white dress, "Uh…Y-Yoshino…what are you…and why are you in that dress? Why are you in my room? What's going on?"

"Y…y…you're not supposed to see me in a wedding dress until we get married," Yoshino moaned and Shido arched a brow, "You're not allowed to see me in a wedding dress until we get married, Shido,"

Shido rubbed the back of his head before looking down at the white rabbit hand puppet and arched a brow, "Am I missing something here?"

"Isn't obvious, Shido?" Yoshinon questioned in an angry tone, "Everyone made a bet on who you'll marry and I'm helping Yoshino win and you shouldn't have run in like that,"

"Right, I shouldn't have walked into _my _room, knowing full well that Yoshino was in a wedding dress," Shido sighed and shook his head before looking at the blue-haired Spirit, "How did you get the dress in the first place?"

"I asked Reine to make it for me,"

Shido sighed again before he lightly smiled and patted the top of Yoshino's head, "And you'll make a beautiful bride one day," Yoshino's eyes widened as Shido leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

**Well…enjoy.**


	88. Petplay

**Sharquan: Okay?**

**Blackpanthaa: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: She fell.**

**ThotKesha: …right.**

**Sharkeisa: …right.**

**Nina Nakano: …alright.**

**Honoka Kosaka: …um…okay?**

**Here's a little something with Tohka…enjoy.**

Shido stepped through the front door and he looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Tohka standing in the middle of the living room, wearing dog ears on top of her head and a dog tail on the back of her skirt, "Hi Shido,"

"T-Tohka…what are you wearing?"

"Oh, I was watching this weird show and this girl dressed up like a dog and the guy she likes patted her head, so I thought I'd do the same," Shido sighed and shook his head as Tohka frowned and stepped closer to him, "What's wrong, Shido? I thought we'd try this. I can be your puppy and you pat me on the top of the-"

"Tohka…the girl in the show is a masochist," Tohka hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "A masochist is a person who gets a sexual thrill when they're in pain or humiliated…how did you come across that show in the first place?"

"Origami told me about it and said you'll like it if I were to do something like this and…I'm sorry Shido," Shido frowned as Tohka hung her head, "I was trying to do something different and I just ended up making myself look stupid," Shido inhaled slowly before he stepped closer to her and patted the top of her head.

Tohka looked up with wide eyes and Shido slightly smiled and shook his head, "You don't have to do something like this if it makes you feel uncomfortable. If you want a head pat, just say so. You don't have to wear something like this,"

"But Origami said you love girls who are into this sort of…I'm going to kill her!"

"Heh, you have fun with that, Tohka," Shido pulled the purple-haired Spirit into a hug and Tohka's eyes widened, "But how about you get out of that outfit and we get ready for our date?" Tohka smiled and hummed as she nodded.

**Well…I hope I don't have to say the name of the show Tohka got the idea from. I just…I…please enjoy.**


	89. Simple

**Sharquan: …okay.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Ar12gaming: …right.**

**Just Monika: Have fun.**

**StraightUpHippo: …okay.**

**Harvey Weinstein: Right…what?**

**Lincoln Loud: Not safe for kids.**

**DaeQuan: Maybe.**

**RapeKesha: …no.**

**WeebKesha: Right.**

**Carl Cassagrande: Okay?**

**Andy Thompson: Good to know.**

**Anyway…bad weekend…here's something with…I don't know…enjoy…no dialog. **

Shido and Origami sat on the couch in silence as Origami smiled and leaned up against as she rubbed her flat stomach. Shido sighed as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

**Sorry…like I said, bad weekend…enjoy this…whatever it is.**


	90. Private time PT 1

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

**DaeQuan: …what?**

**Ronalquan: Probably.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Jabber Hakeem: They're married.**

**Cong TV: Right.**

**Kotori Minami: Uh…have fun.**

**Just Monika: …**

**Sayori: Uh…okay.**

**Anyway, here's a simple moment following bed buddy. Enjoy.**

Natsumi led Shido down the hall and into his room. Closing the door, the blue-haired teen looked at the green-haired Spirit and sighed as he arched a brow in confusion, "So…what's this favor you want, Natsumi?" Natsumi stopped as she lowered her head, "Natsumi?"

"L-listen, Shido…I…I want you to…I want you to have sex with me!" her face turned red as Shido's eyes widened, "I…that's not…no…hold on," Natsumi mumbled under her breath as she twitched uncomfortably as Shido rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

Natsumi groaned as a blinding light filled the room for several seconds. Looking down, Shido's eyes widened when he saw Natsumi in her adult form, wearing a black bra and marching panties, "N-N-Natsumi!"

"Hmm…that's my name, Shido," Natsumi smiled as she leaned closer to him, "Now, as I was saying, I want you and I to have a little private time," Shido swallowed hard as seat ran down his face.

**Well…I uh…enjoy.**


	91. Undead PT 9

**Sharquan: Yeah, she was pretty forward on that on.**

**Ronalquan: Probably.**

**Luan Loud: Okay.**

**Lily Loud: …**

**Luna Loud: Okay.**

**DaeQuan: Next update.**

**Ar12gaming: Yeah, Natsumi wants a turn.**

**Yuri DDLC: Okay.**

**CrayG: Right.**

**Miku Nakano: Have fun.**

**Jonah Bill Skank: Not in Japan.**

**Lucas Mandalo: …right.**

**Anyway, I'm on break next week, so here's an undead bit…enjoy.**

Shido watched as Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku slept in the living room and he slightly smiled. Feeling someone lean on his back, he looked back to see Kotori leaning up against him, rubbing her eyes, "Kotori? You should be sleeping. You're not a Vampire, and Spirits are exactly nocturnal," Kotori moaned and shook her head before Shido sighed and turned and picked her up bridal style, "Let's go, Kotori, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep,"

"Like when we were kids," Kotori mumbled as she nuzzled into Shido's arms and Shido walked down the hall and into Kotori's room.

The two laid on the bed, Kotori's arm wrapped around Shido as she nuzzled closer to him and moan, "Shido?" Shido hummed and looked down in confusion, "Can we go out tomorrow night? Just the two of us?"

Shido slightly smiled as he rubbed Kotori's back, "Sure Kotori," he lightly kissed her forehead as she fell asleep.

**Just a simple bit…I'll see everyone next Monday and I might have another one-shot series when I return. Enjoy.**


	92. Private Concert

**Okay, I enjoyed my little break and the next one will be on the week of Easter. I hope everyone is staying clam during this pandemic. Please enjoy this bit involving Miku.**

Miku stood on stage and frowned as she looked out at the empty arena. Hanging her head, the Spirit Idol turned and got ready to walk away, "Miku?" she stopped and looked back to see Shido approaching her, "What's wrong? I thought you were going to perform,"

"No one else is here, darling," Miku frowned and walked over to him before resting her head on his chest, "I heard there was another scandal out about me, but I didn't think it was true and now it's just like before,"

"But I'm here, and Kotori and the others are on Fraxinus waiting to hear you sing, but I'm sure Reine can teleport them down here for a live concert if you want," Miku sighed and Shido wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Or we can leave and go home if you-"

"No…I'd like to sing for you right now," Miku broke away, a small smile forming across, "It's not that I don't want to sing for the others, darling, but I want to sing just for you, if that's okay,"

Shido took a deep breath and slightly smiled as he reached up and patted the top of Miku's head and Miku's eyes widened, "Sure, but you might have to sing to the others later," Miku smiled as she hummed and nodded as Shido kissed her forehead before stepping away from her slightly.

Miku inhaled slowly and smiled, "This is going out to my darling," Shido chuckled as he crossed his arms and Miku began to sing.

**Well…enjoy.**


	93. Pain

**Blackpanthaa: Yeah, yeah, keep from spreading.**

**Sharquan: Maybe.**

**Just Monika: …okay?**

**Fez: No, no they aren't.**

**DaeQuan: That's probably for the best.**

**Lisa Simpson: Right.**

**ThotKesha: Probably.**

**Bernadette: …**

**StraightUpHippo: …okay.**

**Ar12gaming: …right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …**

**Onto the one-shot…here's…I guess Kurumi…enjoy.**

Kurumi hummed to herself as she sat on a bench in the park, playing with a puppy. The puppy barked before quickly running away from the violent Spirit and a playful smile crossed Kurumi's lips as she looked back to see Shido approaching her, "Why hello again, Shido dear, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Shido ignored her as he stepped closer to her, "What? Why the silent treatment?"

"Kurumi," Shido sighed and shook his head as he continued to step towards her, "Listen, we've been playing this game of cat and mouse since we met, and no one's getting closer to their goal, and with DEM getting more and more daring, it's only a matter of time before they actually kill you," Kurumi hummed and turned her back towards him, "I don't want to die, and I don't want to see anyone else die, but we're running out of alternatives. If you allow me to seal you, you can continue to live without having to worry about being hunted and you can continue to do whatever it is you want to do,"

"It's sweet of you to worry about me, Shido, but there's no helping any of us," Kurumi sighed before standing up and looked back, "I'm going to continue to try and eat you and kill your friends and sister, the DEM is going to continue to hunt me down and try to kill me, you're going to continue to try and seal…it's just a never ending cycle and you're just going to have to accept it," Kurumi frowned and looked up, "Even if one party does succeed, it won't stop this cycle. The damage and deaths that I've caused will never be undone, the damage that the DEM caused will be blamed on Spacequakes to try and save their own asses and the amount of pain you force yourself to go through just for us Spirits is too much for one person to bear on their own."

She looked back at Shido and saw the confused look crossing his face as she shook her head, "You don't have to lie, Shido. You're easy to read. You're going through a lot of physical and emotional pain to try and keep your friends happy. You might be able to fool them, but not me…you can't…it's just impossible,"

"Who cares!" Kurumi's eyes widened as Shido shook, "Who cares if I'm in any type of pain! Kotori came to me and asked me to help protect the Spirits by sealing their powers so the DEM and AST would stop hunting them like common animals, and I don't take jobs like that lightly,"

"Shido-"

"Even if I only managed to save one Spirit before something killed me, I would've died happy knowing I managed to save at least one person," Shido looked up, his eyes glowing gold, "No one deserves to be hunted and no one deserves to be killed. Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi, Origami…until my dying breath, I'm going to continue to help the Spirits, no matter the cost,"

Aboard Fraxinus, the crewmembers and Spirits stared with wide eyes, "Shido's in pain," Tohka frowned before looking towards Kotori, "Kotori, did you know about this?"

"I…I didn't, and now that it's out in the open, we can't ignore it,"

"So what do you suppose we do?" Origami questioned.

Kotori sighed and shook her head, "We'll…we'll give him a day to himself, let him relax. No one will go and talk to him, no one will call him or text him…let him do what he wants to do, if he wants to spend time with us, fine, but everyone is to take into consideration his wellbeing, meaning no fighting or anything that can agitate him," the others nodded before they continued to watch the screen.

Kurumi sighed and turned her back towards him, "Well Shido dear, since it's such a lovely day out, what say you and I go for a stroll around the park?" Shido inhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them began walking away in silence.

**Going to have a follow up…enjoy.**


	94. Cosplay

**Sharquan: She's…insane, and in a good way.**

**ThotKesha: …she's best girl or at least one of the best girls in the series.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …**

**Tomcat9700: Okay?**

**DaeQuan; No, she's just crazy, but in a good way.**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Luna Loud: …**

**StraightUpHippo: She's a good kind of crazy.**

**BloodKesha: …okay?**

**Enjoy this bit involving Origami…enjoy.**

Shido walked through the front door and was greeted by his white-haired wife wearing a maid outfit, "Welcome home, Shido,"

"Origami," Shido sighed before patting the top of Origami's head, "I don't mind being greeted like this, but I'd like to see my wife in normal clothing once in a while." Origami blinked at him with a blank expression crossing her face, "You don't have to do all this weird stuff when I come home,"

"Then how do you want me to welcome you home?"

"Like I said, I wouldn't mind seeing you in normal clothing once in a while…we've been married for almost two years and you're still doing this, doesn't it get tiring?"

"I guess I can do a different cosplay and-"

"Let's…let's not worry about the cosplay for a while, okay?" Origami hummed and nodded before the married couple turned and walked into the other room.

**This might be the nicest I've been to Origami's character…enjoy.**


	95. Weather

**Sharquan: Uh…okay.**

**I lost my wife: …I don't know what to say.**

**DaeQuan: Ah, I see you are well-cultured.**

**You Watanabe: …okay.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Meme Lord: …alright.**

**Natsumi Nakasu: …**

**Weebs'r Abnormal: Uh…right.**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Rape is Cool: …I…I'm just…I don't know what to say about that.**

**Anyway, slow weekend…here's a bit with Kaguya…enjoy.**

Kaguya sat on the couch and looked out the window as rain droplets slide down the window, "Why is it you're so happy when it rains?" Kaguya hummed and looked back to see Shido staring at her in confusion, "Is it because you and Yuzuru are Yamai or something?"

"I don't know, Shido," Kaguya sighed and looked up out the window again, "I love the rain, but Yuzuru can't stand it. We're the Hurricane Children, so she should love it, but she says it gets on her nerves," Shido sighed and sat down beside her and looked up out the window, "But I can't force my sister to love a certain type of weather, so I won't," Shido hummed and nodded before patting the top of Kaguya's head.

**Slow weekend…enjoy.**


	96. Sick Sister

**Sharquan: Good to know.**

**DaeQuan: …**

**Just Monika: I don't know how to feel about that.**

**Sayori: …okay.**

**Yuri DDLC: …**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…okay?**

**THotKesha: Uh…I'm sorry, what?**

**Clyde McBride: Stay home.**

**Lana Loud: She won't hurt the puppy. She loves animals.**

**Meme Lord: …**

**Chet Ubetcha: Uh…okay?**

**Wee Pee Gee: Right.**

**Joquan: Right, and it most likely isn't being revived.**

**Anyway, I was going to have something with Natsumi, but something happened and…anyway, here's something involving Kotori…enjoy. Takes place before the series.**

Kotori moaned as she laid under her cover as a cold sweat ran down her body. Hearing the door open, Kotori looked up to see Shido stepping into the room, carrying a bowl of soup, "Onii-Chan?"

"Hey Kotori," Shido softly smiled as he set the bowl down and felt Kotori's forehead. He frowned as he sat down beside her, "You're burning up," the ribbon wearing girl moaned as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay with me, Onii-Chan," Kotori's eyes widened before she frowned and looked away, "I mean-" feeling the bed shake a little, Kotori looked up and saw Shido lying beside her, "Onii-Chan?"

"You want me to stay and what kind of big brother would I be if I left you to suffer by yourself?" Kotori smiled as she closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to her adopted brother.

**Just a small bit…enjoy.**


	97. Quick note

Hello everyone, due to an accident, I won't be able to post for a few days. Sorry everyone.


	98. Peaceful

**Chet Ubetcha: …okay, that's it, I'm done.**

**Sharquan: …definitely done.**

**Rin Hosizora: Uh…I don't know.**

**Nam Shin III: …what?**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Weeds'r Abnormal: Uh…right?**

**Tomcat9700: Okay? Right.**

**Blackpathaa: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**Anyway, here's that follow up to pain…enjoy.**

Kurumi and Shido stared out towards the ocean as a gentle breeze blew past them. Looking down at the violent Spirit, Shido narrowed his eyes slightly and Kurumi looked up in confusion, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Kurumi…I…never mind," Shido sighed before taking her by the hand and began leading her away, "Why don't we go somewhere else before the AST and DEM sees us and decides to go after you," Kurumi hummed and nodded.

**Just a small bit…enjoy.**


	99. Early Mornings

**Sharquan: …**

**DaeQuan: …**

**Honoka Kosaka: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: She's best girl, or at least one of best girl in the series.**

**Cong TV: Probably.**

**Orlando Huskus: …**

**Plunder Blunder: Uh…right.**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Rmma Uglwlf: I love thunderstorms…what?**

**Ariana Grande: …**

**Anyway, here's a little something…I don't know…enjoy.**

Shido moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see he was lying on the floor with Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Origami and Natsumi around him. His eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "How the hell did this happen? And why aren't the girls in their own homes an-"

"Pipe down, Shido," he heard Kotori moan and he looked down at his adopted sister, "We've seen how hard you've been pushing yourself to help with other Spirits, so the eight of us decided that we'd keep you company for the night," Kotori moaned as she looked up and rubbed her eyes, "We were all getting worried about your wellbeing and we decided to come into your room to keep you company…we…we've watched the readings on you lately, and you've been under a lot of stress,"

"Well yeah…talking to and seducing Spirits isn't easy…but hey, I'm glad you guys care enough to check on my readings an-"

"It's my fault," Kotori frowned and Shido's eyes widened, "I basically forced you to do this, not giving a damn about your opinion unless it was you'd help…we've noticed a change in your readings shortly after Sealing Miku, but we didn't tell you and you kept trying an-" Shido reached up and patted the top of the former Flame Spirit's head and Kotori looked up in surprise, "Shido?"

"You didn't force me to do anything, Kotori. I don't want anyone to die, and if helping the Spirts and saving them from the AST and DEM means I have to suffer then I think I can do-"

"No you can't!" Kotori threw her arms around Shido's torso and cried into his chest, "It's not worth it…you can't keep pushing yourself like this…you can end up dying…I don't want to lose you…I love you, bro," Shido inhaled slowly as he wrapped his arms around Kotori and rubbed her back, "I don't want you to die. I know we said you have to help the Spirits and you want to help them too and you don't want anyone to die, but that should include you, you idiot,"

"I'm not going to die, Kotori, but maybe some time away from all of this might be a good idea," Kotori continued to cry as Shido sighed and continued to comfort her.

**Just a small bit…enjoy.**


	100. Down Time

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Ronalquan: No, they decided to spend some time with him.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**ThotKesha: …**

**Ronnie Anne: …**

**Ronalquan: Not yet.**

**StraightUpHippo: Yeah, but she's crazy in a good way.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …no…just going to go with no on that one.**

**Just Monika: Can't do that.**

**Cody Rhodes: …**

**Luna Loud: No.**

**Anyway, I'm taking a break next week, so…here's a little something with Miku…enjoy.**

Miku and Shido sat on the front step of their home as the sun brightly shined and a gentle breeze brew past the two. Miku slightly smiled as she leaned up against her fiancé and Shido looked down in confusion, "Huh? Is everything okay, Miku?"

"Everything is fine, darling," Miku looked up and smiled, "I really enjoy our down time. I know it's rare that we get to spend time together because of my career and you always helping Kotori, it's nice that we still get to spend some time to-" before she could finish, she felt Shido pat the top of her head and her eyes widened, "Darling?"

"It's fine, Miku, I enjoy our time together too, even if it's rare," Shido leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead before patting the top of her head again as Miku smiled and leaned up against him.

**Just a small bit…I'll see everyone next Monday. Stay safe.**


	101. Helpful

**Okay, I enjoyed my break, next one will either be on the week of the eleventh or the eighteenth, depending on how everything goes…so for now, here's a bit involving Tohka and Yoshino…why these two? I don't know…but enjoy.**

Tohka and Yoshino, both in white aprons and swimsuits walked around the house as they cleaned. The purple-haired Spirit looked at Yoshino and slightly smiled, "Okay, we agree to help Shido around the house,"

"Right," Yoshino shyly nodded, "Shido always helps us, so it's our turn to help him," hearing Yoshinon laugh, the two looked down at the white rabbit hand puppet and Yoshino frowned, "What's so funny, Yoshinon?"

"Admit it, you two want to clean the house so you can spend more time smoothing Shido," Tohka's and Yoshino's eyes widened as they felt their cheeks heat up as Yoshinon snickered, "You don't have to lie, Yoshino, it's written on your fa-" before Yoshinon could finish, Yoshino covered her mouth.

"W-whatever…we're just trying to help Shido, that's all." Tohka cleared her throat, "We better hurry up before Shido gets home from the store," Yoshino nodded before the two of them began cleaning the house.

Shido stepped through the front door and saw the two Spirits sitting in the middle of the room with wide eyes as they shook, "What the…Tohka, Yoshino,"

"Oh, hey Shido," Tohka looked up and slightly smiled, "We tried to clean the house while you were at the store,"

"It got a little out of hand…we're sorry," Yoshino frowned.

Shido sighed and shook his head before walking over to the two Spirits and patted the top of their heads. The two looked up and Shido smiled, "I'm glad you two want to try and help," the two smiled as Shido continued to pat the top of their heads.

**Just a simple bit…enjoy.**


	102. Peace

**Ar12 gaming: Right.**

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Lori Loud: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: …right.**

**StraightUpHippo: Uh…right.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …no…I don't think that'll be appropriate.**

**Jonathon Esquire: I don't know.**

**Anyway, here's another follow to pain. Enjoy.**

The sun began to set as Kurumi and Shido walked down the street. The two stopped and Kurumi took a deep breath as a faint smile formed across her lips, "Well, Shido, I had a lovely time today," the violent Spirit looked at Shido and smirked, "So…are you going to try and convince me to let you seal my powers an-"

"I told you, we're running out of alternatives," Shido sighed and shook his head, "I don't want anyone to die, and the DEM and AST aren't going to stop until you die, and we're not going to sit back and let you try to kill us. If you don't want me to seal you, fine, but you can't stay in Japan. You're going to have to leave and never co-" before he could finish, he felt Kurumi's lips press against his and Kurumi felt her Spirit Armor begin to fade.

Kurumi broke away and narrowed her eyes as she looked away, "I'm not leaving Japan, Shido…and if it'll shut you up, I…I gave in," Shido sighed and hook his head before he reached up and patted the top of her head.

**I've got one more bit for this…enjoy.**


	103. Nightmares

**Sharquan: …okay.**

**Sid Chang: Uh…right?**

**ThotKesha: …**

**Yotsuba Nakano: …I feel like you're referring to something and I don't know what.**

**Lincoln Loud: …right.**

**Jabber Hakeem: No, no, no.**

**ThotKesha: He could've…but…no.**

**FBI CIA: Okay.**

**Tomcat9700: Right.**

**Crazy day…here's…I don't know…enjoy.**

Shido stared up with wide eyes as Miku stood above him with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms, "Miku, listen, you don't want to-"

"Shut up," Miku spat with venom in her voice, "Just fall off the stage and die, you worm,"

"Miku, please just-"

"I said shut up!" Miku snapped, "Do you know why I haven't just kicked you off the stage? It's because I care too much about the bottom of my shoes to even bother with filth like you! Just fall of the stage and die!" Shido's eyes widened, "Fine!" Miku raised her foot and kicked Shido off the stage and she watched as she fell into the dark abyss.

Miku's eyes shot open as she sat up and panted before looking around the dark bedroom. Looking down, she saw Shido sleeping beside her and she frowned before lying back down and nuzzled closer to him, "Are you okay?" she looked up and saw Shido staring at her with a concerning look crossing his face, "It sounds like you were having a bad dream. Is everything okay, hon?"

"Darling…I…I went back to that day in Tengu Arena," Shido frowned as Miku looked down, "I actually kicked you off the stage, not caring if you died an-" feeling Shido pat the top of her head, she looked up at her husband in confusion, "Darling?"

"It was just a dream, Miku, nothing more…nothing happened an-"

"Idiot!" Shido arched a brow as Miku wrapped her arms around him and lightly sobbed into his chest, "You're an idiot, darling. How can you act like nothing happened that day? I wanted you to die and I showed no remorse about it. All you wanted to do was talk to me and I acted like a spoiled child…I wanted you to die and…and-"

"And it's in the past," Shido softly smiled as he continued to pat the top of Miku's head, "I don't hold anything against you and neither does anyone else. Something in your past happened that made you despise men and that's something to be expected. No one got hurt and everything worked out in the end,"

"I turned your friends against you, I wanted them to tear you apart, I didn't care how it happened, I just-"

"Again, it's in the past, Miku," Shido hugged her and rubbed her back, "I know you're sorry for everything that happened, but you don't need to worry. It's in the past now," Miku moaned and slowly nodded, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes…thank you, darling. I love you,"

Shido smiled before he kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Miku," he held her as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Well…enjoy.**


	104. Day Off

**Lincoln Loud: …uh…right,**

**Sharquan: Okay.**

**DaeQuan: …okay.**

**Nam Shin III: …**

**Lola Loud: No, no, no.**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…okay, sure.**

**Bray Wyatt: …I feel like you're making a reference to something, but I don't know what.**

**Braun Strowman: …okay.**

**RapeKesha: …um…right?**

**Lana Loud: …**

**Just Monika: Can't do that.**

**DDLC MC: …okay.**

**Anyway, been a strange weekend, and hopefully these strange days are over with…here's a small bit…to uh…I don't know…pain? Enjoy.**

Shido moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up before yawning loudly. Looking around, he arched a brow, "Heh…Kotori usually comes into my room to wake me up," he climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

Entering the living room, Shido looked around in confusion before calling out, "Hey Kotori, are you-" before he could finish, his phone went off and he answered, "Hello?"

"_Shido, me and the others are going to be working on Fraxinus for the day,_" he heard Kotori's voice on the other end, "_I want you to take the day off. Don't worry about any Spacequakes, don't worry about us, just take the day to relax,_"

"What? Are you sure? What if a Spirit shows up an-"

"_Don't worry about it Shido. We want you to take the day off, enjoy yourself,_" before Shido could argue, Kotori ended the call.

Shido looked at his phone and sighed as he shook his head, "Whatever…I guess I can enjoy some down time," he sat down and stared up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, "I wonder if this had anything to do with what Kurumi said," Shido sighed and closed his eyes.

**Crazy weekend, hopefully the crazy days are done for a while…enjoy.**


	105. Helping Hand

**Sharquan: …no parties.**

**Honoka Kosaka: …was not expected that.**

**Yotsuba Nakano: …okay.**

**Umi Sonoda: No, no, no.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …alright.**

**Bray Wyatt: …right.**

**Futaro Uesugi: …no, just…no.**

**DaeQuan: …okay.**

**Andy Thompson: …right.**

**Arisa Ichigaya: …uh…what?**

**Ar12gaming: …okay.**

**Luna Loud: Right.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Anyway, here's a bit with Natsumi…enjoy.**

Natsumi walked through the front door of the Itsuka house and looked around before quietly tiptoeing to the stairs and quietly ran up them. Walking into Shido's room, she saw Shido sitting at his desk with his back towards her. She smirked as a light green aura surrounded her body and she began to grow taller before stepping closer to him.

Tapping the blue-haired young man on the shoulder, Shido looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Natsumi, in her adult form, with a smirk crossing her lips, wearing a black bra and matching panties, "Hey Shido," she moved around him and sat on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned closer to him, "Why don't you give big sis a little hand with something," she pressed her lips against his and Shido's eyes widened.

Natsumi pulled back and smirked as she scooted closer to him, "So Shido, do you want to help me or not?"

"H-help…how?" Natsumi smiled as she sat up and took her bra off and allowing it to fall to the floor. Shido's eyes widened as Natsumi leaned closer.

**I've got follow soon…enjoy.**


	106. Undead PT 10

**Sharquan: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: …**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**Lori Loud: No…not yet.**

**Ronalquan: No, no rape here.**

**Yuri DDLC: …I…no.**

**Just Monika: No.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Possibly, but I'm just going to say this, even though I've said it countless times. Best girl(s) go to Kaguya and Kurumi. Natsumi is like the annoying little sister you can't help but love.**

**Ar12gaming: …**

**Natsuki: …**

**Nozomi Tojo: Kurumi is best girl, or one of best girls.**

**CrankKesha: …**

**Anyway…here's an update to undead…enjoy.**

Shido walked down the street with a hardened expression crossing his face, "Darling," he stopped and looked back to see Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru walking up behind him. Stopping in front of him, Miku panted as she smiled, "Thanks for waiting for us, darling,"

"What are you three doing out? It's getting late and it's a school nigh-"

"We saw you leave the house, so we decided to keep you company, Shido," Kaguya answered and the undead young man looked at the hotheaded twin in confusion, "What?"

"Why are you three really out here? I thought you girls were sleeping,"

"Request, Shido," Shido hummed in confusion and looked at Yuzuru, "we want you to turn us, we want to be Vampires so we can live eternally with you an-"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," Shido sighed and shook his head, "First, what? Second, the fuck? You three want me to turn you? But why? Aren't Spirits like an advanced being where they live longer than the average human? Why would you three want-"

"We want to spend eternity with you, like Yuzuru said and we can't do that unless you turn us," Kaguya answered, "We figured we'd be nice to you since we're mates, so…turn us so we can be immortals an-"

"Immortality doesn't exist," Shido took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "The word immortal gets tossed around that…really it holds no meaning. Everything has to die, from the smallest life, to the most ominous beings. They all dance with death eventually, it's just…Vampires have a high lifespan that they're often mistaken as immortals,"

"So…is that a no then, darling?" Miku frowned as she stepped closer to him, "We want to spend as much time with you as possible and…us going to school during the day and you going around at night…we just want to spend time with you and if we have to become Vampires to do that…then…then we don't care,"

Shido looked at the three as they hung their heads before he inhaled slowly and walked past them, "I'll walk you girls home," the three looked at him in disbelief, "I want you girls to think about it for a while longer. If, at the end of the week, you still want to be Vampires, then I won't talk you out of it and will turn you. I don't want to turn you three now and have you later regret it,"

"Shido-"

"Because once it happens, there's no hitting the reset button, and I don't want either of you to feel trapped," Shido looked back with an emotionless expression, "Come Friday night, the four of us will walk around and enjoy the evening together. After some time, you girls can tell me on whether or not you want to be turned and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay," the three said in unison before Yuzuru walked up to him and kissed his cheek and slightly smiled, "Vampire or human, you are very kind and considerate, Shido,"

Shido reached up and patted the top of her head before he turned and took a deep breath, "Well, let's get you girls home," they hummed and nodded before the four of them walked down the street.

**Well…I…enjoy.**


	107. New Life PT 14

**Lieutenant: …I'm going to pretend that didn't happen.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Goddess Kesha: …yes.**

**ThotKesha: …what?**

**Sharquan: Why?**

**DaeQuan: …**

**Rin Hoshizora: Alright.**

**Rarity: …uh…right?**

**Chika Takami: Why would you do that?**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Nino Nakano: …okay.**

**Mad lad weeb: …**

**Vlad Dracula: …uh…no?**

**Anyway, I said I might or might not have one more part for this arc and I decided to get it out of the way. Enjoy.**

Reine and Shido sat at a table in a café in silence. Reine looked up at the blue-haired man across from her and she frowned, "Shin," the changeling looked up arched a brow in confusion, "I would like to apologize for my behavior that led you to live this life. I shouldn't have been involved in that mess. I regret it an-"

"How about instead of apologizing for leaving me, why don't you tell me why you said what you said to the others?" Shido sighed and Reine frowned, "I don't understand, mom. I have nine mates, we have a lot of kids together and none of us feel that way about even one of them. I always thought that a parent's job is to be there for their children, guide and help them grow,"

"Shin-"

"When I was born…I had no choice but to trust you, _you,_ not dad…I was supposed to trust you and you were supposed to shield me from the dangers of the world, but instead, you and dad tried to kill me and take out a life insurance policy."

"I know…I shouldn't have said you were a mistake," Reine frowned and shook her head, "When you were born, you were such a happy baby…the first time I held you, I felt joy, but I was inexperience when it came to children and I was worried that I would somehow mess up and something terrible would happen…I know that sounds like a terrible excuse, but it is the-"

"I can tell when people are lying, mom," Shido sighed and crossed his arms, "But you're right, nothing you say won't sound like an excuse." The air between the two grew still before Shido frowned and looked away as he rubbed the back of his head, "Listen mom, Shiori's birthday is next weekend and the kids have been asking about you since you left, so…if you want…you can stop by and see your grandchildren and wish Shiori a happy birthday and maybe stay for a while longer,"

Reine slightly smiled as she stood up, "I would like that, Shin, thank you," Shido stood up and nodded before the two went their separate ways.

**Might have one more…I don't know…enjoy.**


	108. Grounding

**Sharquan: She's trying to reconnect with Shido.**

**DaeQuan: …okay.**

**Julius Quan: …right.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Monika: No, no death here.**

**Lola Loud: …okay.**

**BluntKesha: …right.**

**Anyway, here's a little something with Kurumi. Future AU, enjoy.**

A black-haired teen girl quietly tiptoed through the front door and looked around to see her parents sitting on the couch with their backs turned towards her. Her eyes widened before she quietly tiptoed towards the stairs, "Go to bed, Ranka," her eyes widened as she heard her mother spoke and she looked back, "Go to bed,"

Swallowing her, she heard her father speak, "You're grounded for the next week,"

"What? Why?"

"Sneaking out on a school night, and you smell like a brewery," Ranka's eyes widened as she looked away and her parents stood up and looked back at her and her mother sighed and crossed her arms, "Now, go get a shower and go to bed,"

"Fine…how long am I grounded?"

"For the next week, now listen to your mother and get ready for bed," the two watched as their daughter turned and stormed up the stairs in anger, "Well…what do we do about this, Kurumi?"

"We'll talk to her tomorrow about this, Shido dear," Kurumi sighed and shook her head before leaning up against her husband, "For now, we'll let her sleep the alcohol off," Shido hummed and nodded as he rubbed Kurumi's back.

**Just a small bit. Enjoy.**


	109. Quiet

**Sharquan: Okay.**

**DaeQuan: Hmm…fifteen.**

**ArcaneZura: …okay.**

**Braun Strowman: …**

**Ar12gaming: …right?**

**DrunkKesha: …**

**Anyway, I'm taking a break next week, so here…is…a small bit…enjoy. No dialog.**

Shido stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone before he looked back and saw everyone sitting in the front room, watching TV. He slightly smiled before he turned and continued. Feeling someone wrap their arms around him, he looked back and saw Tohka resting her head on his back. He slightly smiled before he patted the top of her head and Tohka smiled.

**Just a small bit…I'll see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	110. Undead PT 11

**I enjoyed my break and the next one will either be on the week of the eighth or the fifteenth…depending on what happens…enjoy this undead bit.**

Miku, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Shido walked through the park in silence. Approaching the ledge that overlooked the city, the three Spirits and the undead young man looked down at the well-lit city below. Shido looked at the three and frowned, "So," they looked up and Shido shook his head, "did you three think about what was said earlier this week?"

"Yes," Miku inhaled slowly as she stepped closer to him, "and we still want you to turn us, darling. We know we won't be able to go to school and see our friends and I won't be able to do my concerts because people at home won't be able to see me on the TV, but it's fine because we want to spend more time with you as possible,"

"And you promised that you won't talk us out of it when we gave you our decision," Kaguya smirked and crossed her arms, "You weren't lying to us, were you buddy boy?"

"No, but-"

"Inquiry, will you be turning us here, Shido?"

"I…no…we should do it back at the house," the three looked at him in confusion and Shido sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's not that I don't want to turn you three, but I can tell you from experience, once it happens, you three are going to be hungry, starving to the point you're going to want to sink your fangs into the closet food source and I don't want to chance you three going after some random person, so…let's go back to the house and I'll make you three some food before turning you," the three nodded before the four of them turned and walked away from the ledge.

The three Spirits sat on the couch, each with food in front of them as Shido stepped closer and took a deep breath, "Okay, are you three ready? Because you know, once this happens, there's no going back,"

"We know and we're ready, darling," Miku softly smiled and Shido nodded before he leaned closer to her and carefully bit her neck, causing her to wince in slight pain before Shido moved towards Yuzuru and Kaguya.

Shido watched as the now turned Vampires devoured the meals in front of them and he frowned as he hung and shook his head. They looked up and Yuzuru frowned, "Question, Shido, did you not want to turn us? You promised that we can make our own choice an-" before she could finish, Shido patted the top of her head and smiled.

The three looked at him and Shido shook his head, "I wasn't going to talk you girls out of this. I promised whatever you decide would be your choice," the new Vampires smiled and slowly nodded.

**Well…enjoy.**


	111. Set Up

**Ronalquan: …okay.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: No, no, no. Not yet.**

**ThotKesha: …okay.**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**Luan Loud: …**

**Lily Loud: …**

**Joquan: What about them?**

**Ar12daming: Right.**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**CrayG: …okay.**

**Here's something with Kurumi…enjoy.**

Kurumi and Shido stood across from on another, Kurumi narrowing her eyes as she held her guns up and aimed at the unarmed Shido. Shido took a deep breath and held his hand up and shook his head, "Kurumi, you should stop…you're burning yourself out chasing after me…you should give up…you should-"

"Just shut the hell up, Shido!" Kurumi hissed through her teeth, "I'm going to eat you! I'm going to kill your friends! I'm going to find the Origin Spirt and kill her too! I'm going to continue to do what I do for-"

"Why are you like this!" Shido snapped and Kurumi's eyes widened, "Why do you think killing people like this is a good idea? There are horrible people in the world, I know, but killing them won't solve anything. It'll end up with horrible consequences an-"

"Shup up!" Kurumi snapped, "Forget about eating you! I don't want you damn powers anymore! I don't care!" gunshots filled the air as birds screamed and Shido fell back with a blank expression.

Kurumi opened her eyes and panted as she slowly sat up. She groaned as she cupped a hand over her eyes and shook her head, "What the hell? I want to eat him, but why do I feel bad when I have that dream an-" before she could finish, she heard a faint knock at the window.

Standing up, Kurumi wrapped a sheet around her body before stepping closer to the window and opened the blinds, only to jump back when she saw Shido standing outside, his arms cross while he leaned up against the wall. Opening the window, Kurumi grabbed her flintlock pistol and aimed it at Shido, "I wouldn't do that, Kurumi," Shido looked up and narrowed his eyes, "We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"About how things have been getting out of hand, how trying to eat me every time you see me ends in the city being destroyed and how you're running out of patience, so I have one since question for you," Kurumi hummed and arched a brow in confusion, "Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?"

"Huh? So you show up at the homes of beautiful young ladies in the middle of the night to ask them out on dates? Are you out of your mind?" Shido sighed and shook his head, "And what do you think you'll accomplish from this? I already told you that I don't harbor any feelings for you or anyone an-" Shido chuckled and Kurumi narrowed her eyes, "And what's so funny?"

"Your past self," Shido looked at the violent Spirit and smiled, "She harbors feelings for-"

"She's a fragment of my past an-"

"She's still you," Shido leaned closer and kissed her forehead and Kurumi's eyes widened as Shido turned and began walking away, "I'll pick you up at ten and we'll make a day of it," Kurumi watched as Shido walked down the street.

Kurumi grunted and shook her head as she closed the window, "Idiot," she turned and walked back to the bed, an annoyed look crossing her face.

**Two parts. Enjoy.**


	112. On a Bench

**Sharquan: …alright.**

**Rape Kesha: She's not a bother to him.**

**Just Monika: …no…can't do that.**

**DaeQuan: …right.**

**Filthy Frank: …okay.**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Joquan: …**

**Eric Foreman: Yeah, he is.**

**BloodKesha: No, no, no.**

**Sharkeisha: No, they won't.**

**Captain Man: …**

**Natsuki: Uh…okay.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Anyway…here's…I don't know…enjoy this bit. No post on Monday.**

Shido sat on a bench in the park, his eyes focused on his phone when he felt someone sit beside him. Looking up, he saw Tohka sitting beside him with her head down and he frowned, "Tohka?" Tohka looked up and Shido saw the saddened look crossing the purple-haired Spirit's face, "What's wrong?"

"Shido…you don't hate any of us, do you?" Shido arched a brow as Tohka sighed and shook her head, "Well…Origami said that you hate Spirits and that you're only putting up with us so we don't destroy the world,"

"Tohka," Shido took a deep breath before he smiled and reached up and patted the top of her head, "I can't bring myself to hate any of you. Yes, it is difficult at times to make sure you and Yoshino, Kotori, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Miku are happy, I really don't mind it. I get to spend time with you girls,"

"Really?"

"Really, really,"

Tohka smiled as she leaned up against Shido and Shido wrapped his arm around her as they sat in silence.

**I don't know…enjoy.**


	113. Confronted

**Here's a bit from flung. Enjoy.**

****Shido sighed as he shook his head as his wives stood across from him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes, "C'mon you nine, I already said I was sorry, but I really forgot about it until today. The shock was too much and I just blocked it out of-"

"Response," Yuzuru said in a stern voice and Shido's eyes widened, "that is just an excuse. It is irresponsible for someone to block out information as important as this,"

"Yeah, but he wasn't even supposed to be here, but the Rouge Yud Bet sent him here and…like I said, the shock was too much for me that I just blocked it out of my mind, and even still, I didn't want to screw up the timeline," Shido looked at Kurumi and shook his head, "Kurumi, please be the reasonable one here. Tell them that just having the 17-year-old me could've screwed up the timeline and telling everyone what happened would-"

"You know, Shido dear, it was very rude of you not to tell us anything. I would've known, but as soon as you sealed me powers, I had no idea where you were sent to,"

"What? Why are all of you being unreasonable today,"

"Darling," Miku crossed her arms and shook her head, "Whether or not you were in shock doesn't matter, what I'm upset about is you could've found a way to allow him to stay for a while longer,"

"What? I didn't have a say in how long Yud Bet was going to let him…me…ahh, time traveling is confusing…he needed to get back to his own time before something else could happen," the nine stared at him with narrowed eyes and Izuku swallowed hard, "I uh…I better get dinner started," Shido turned and walked away as all eyes followed him.

**Well…enjoy.**


	114. New Life PT 15

**Ronalquan: No, they were just talking.**

**Sharquan: It's explained in flung.**

**Blackpanthaa: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: Just them talking.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**ThotKesha: Uh…care to elaborate? I'm a little confused with that one.**

**Ar12gaming: …right.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Lynn Loud Sr: …**

**Jabber Hakeem: …okay?**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**Andy Thompson: …uh…right?**

**Braun Strowman: …have fun.**

**Grandma Kesha: Read flung.**

**Last update to new life…enjoy.**

The partygoers laughed and talked as the children ran around and played. Miku walked over to Shido and arched a brow, "Darling?" Shido hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Not that none of us are complaining, but why would you invite your mother? Don't you have a personal vendetta against her?"

"You heard her, she's sorry for what she's done, and even still, the kids wanted to see her again and I'm not going to ruin Shiori's birthday for some stupid grudge," Shido crossed his arms as he looked at his mother who was talking to Shiori, "And plus, as a changeling, I know life is too short to hold a grudge, so…we're working on it,"

"Hmm…you know, it's funny," Shido hummed and arched a brow as Miku stood next to him, "When we first met you, we kidnapped you and held you against your will, we didn't exactly get along and being forced into a marriage like this…it irritated all ten of us…but we've managed to move past all of that and now…we have a big family,"

"Yeah, it started off crazy, but…it's fine," Shido wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head,

**Well…I doubt I have anything left in this arc…enjoy.**


	115. Undead PT 12

**ThotKesha: She's sorry.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Sharquan: …okay?**

**Rarity: …alright.**

**Honoka Kousaka: …garlic cheese bread? Why?**

**DaeQuan: Uh…right.**

**Ai Miyashita: …happy birthday.**

**Jabber Hakeem: …o…kay?**

**Anyway, ben a slow weekend…here's…I don't know…undead? Enjoy.**

The four Vampires sat on a bench under the starry sky. Miku, Kaguya and Yuzuru smiled as they leaned back and stared up at the night sky, "Are you three okay?" they looked at Shido and Shido rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away, "Well…are you three okay? It's been a few days and-"

"We're fine, daring," Miku smiled as she leaned up against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "We're just getting used to the new lifestyle,"

"Yeah," Kaguya sighed as she leaned back with his arms resting behind her head, "Our new diets, new sleep cycle…it's going to take some time getting used to,"

"Agreed," Yuzuru shook her head, "we are doing fine, we just need some more time to get used to this new life of ours."

"Yeah,' Shido sighed and looked up at the night sky, "It'll take some time…I'm still not entirely used to it,"

**Just a small bit…sorry, slow weekend…enjoy.**


	116. Bad Day

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Just Monika: No, can't do that.**

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Maybe Kotori, but I don't think the others will be joining.**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…okay?**

**Lori Loud: …**

**ButtKesha: Uh…okay.**

**ArcaneZura: I personally think Kurumi and Kaguya are.**

**Had a follow up to set up, but something happened and I'll have to get it out on Friday. For now, here's something involving Origami. Enjoy.**

Origami sighed as she walked through the door to her apartment. Closing and locking the door, the white-haired Spirit sighed and shook her head before leaning back against the door. Hearing a knock, she stood up and looked back before opening the door. Seeing Shido on the other side, her eyes widened as Shido sighed and shook his head, "Hey Origami…are um…are you okay?" Origami sighed and shook her head as Shido frowned, "Bad day?"

"You don't know the half of it," Origami inhaled slowly and walked closer to her boyfriend as Shido wrapped his arms around her and Origami laid her head on his shoulder.

**Just a little something. Enjoy.**


	117. Lost bunny

**Sharquan: Uh…okay?**

**Lynn Loud Sr: …**

**DaeQuan: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: …uh…right.**

**Ronalquan: No, they won't attack innocent people.**

**Jabber Hakeem: Yeah, bad week for everyone.**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Honoka Kosaka: …okay.**

**Blackpanthaa: …okay.**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**Okay, I know I said I had a follow up to set up, but again, something happened, so here's something involving Yoshino and I'm going to be taking next week off. Enjoy.**

Yoshino frowned as she hung her head, "Yoshino?" the blue-haired Spirit looked up and saw Shido standing above her, a concerning look crossing his face, "What's wrong? You seem like you've lost your best-" he looked down at Yoshino's naked hand and sighed, "What happened to Yoshinon?"

"I…I don't know…she wasn't next to me when I woke up and I looked all over, but couldn't find her," Shido took a deep breath and Yoshino frowned, "I'm sorry, Shido. I know you have more important things to worry about an-" Shido patted the top of her head and she looked up in confusion.

Shido smiled as he straightened himself up, "Let's go talk to Origami," Yoshino arched a brow as she slowly nodded her head before standing up and the two of them walked out of the house.

Yoshino smiled at her loyal companion as Shido narrowed his eyes and lightly scolded Origami.

**Something simple, see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	118. A Game

**Enjoyed my break and the next one will be on the week of the sixth or the thirteenth, don't know yet. Anyway, here's a little something that's probably completely random. Enjoy.**

Shido sighed as he stepped through the front door and kicked his shoes off, "Damn, and why didn't Tohka, Origami, Yuzuru and Kaguya go to school today? Tohka would jump at the opportunity to spend time with me an-" the sound of something crashing on the floor in the other room and he quickly ran down the hall and into the room.

Standing in the doorway, Shido stared with wide eyes when he saw Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya, Miku, Natsumi, in her adult form and Origami standing in the room, each wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers, "Why? How? What?"

"We're simply playing a game, Shido," Tohka smiled as she stepped closer to him, "And now that you're here, we can finish the game,"

"Uh…what game? And why are all of you in wedding dresses," he looked over to Yoshino and saw her looking down with her face turning red before he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Don't tell me, this is about that bet you girls have made?" the eight hummed and nodded, "But why?"

"This wouldn't have any true effect on the bet, Shido," Origami answered, stepping closer to him, "This is just a simple game. All you have to do is stand next to the person you'd _think_ you'd want to spend the rest of your life with. No one will get offend or upset with your choice,"

Shido looked around as the eight Spirits stared at him with anticipation looks crossing their faces. Shido sighed as he shook his head, "Or I can just change my name and leave the country,"

'You're not getting out of this, darling," Miku smiled, "We all agreed to play this little game, we agreed that it will have nothing to do with our bet and we agreed to harbor no ill feelings for anyone after," Shido took a deep breath before he stepped forwards and stood beside Tohka, "Now was that so hard, darling?"

"I…guess," Shido rubbed the back of his head, "I'm…I'm going to get my homework started…bye," he walked away and quietly closed the door behind him before walking up the stairs.

**I guess somewhat of a follow up to chapter 87…enjoy.**


	119. Quiet Night

**Joquan: Uh…right? Okay?**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**Ronalquan: Uh…sure, why not?**

**Lily Loud: …**

**Sharquan: Uh…okay, have fun with that.**

**Bugs Bunny: …okay.**

**ThotKesha: No, can't do that.**

**Here's a little something involving Miku. Enjoy. No dialog.**

Miku and Shido laid on their bed, Miku resting her head on Shido's shoulder as Shido wrapped an arm around his wife and rubbed her back as the two of them quietly watched a movie in the dark room. Hearing his wife's breathing even out, Shido looked down and saw Miku had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling slightly, he turned the volume down on the TV before he lightly kissed the top of Miku's head.

**Just a simple bit. Enjoy.**


	120. Loss

**Rarity: Right, he does.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: Let's go with one of my all-time favorites and say At World's End. And no, no naked Yoshino.**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**RapeKesha: No, no, no.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Genghis Quan: …okay?**

**Anyway…here's…something…enjoy.**

Kurumi sat in a hospital bed with her head down, her face buried behind her long, black hair. Hearing the door open, she looked up with a soulless look behind her eyes to see Shido stepping into the room before she hung her head, "Hey Kurumi," Kurumi moaned as the sound of footsteps approached her, "I…I talked to the doctors…there was nothing-"

"Now you know why emotions are pointless," Kurumi snapped and Shido frowned, "They're a pain that only get in the way…we were happy, and in one foul second, that was snatched away an-" feeling Shido pat the top of her head, she looked up with a saddened expression, "Shido?"

"Even if you were a Spirit, human, demon, angel or some other race…you should know this happens…you were human before becoming a Spirit, so you should know that…this happens quite a lot, even though that's something no one wants to experience,"

"It sucks," Kurumi moaned as she looked down at her stomach, "I know I killed tens of thousands of people, but why?"

"It happens…we'll just have to move on," Kurumi moaned again as Shido wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

**Well…enjoy.**


	121. Apologies

**Sharquan: …okay? What?**

**Bobby Santiago: …**

**Nam Shin III: No, she just lost the baby.**

**Ar12gaming: …right.**

**I am a burglar: Wouldn't surprise me.**

**DaeQuan: Lost the baby.**

**Rita Loud: …**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Chelsea Thompson: Uh…okay?**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**Anyway, here's…something? Enjoy. **

Shido sat in his room, doing his homework when he heard a knock at the door. Looking back, he arched a brow, "It's opened!" the door opened and Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Miku slowly stepped inside before Miku closed the door behind her, "Uh…is…is everything okay?"

"Darling," Miku looked up and frowned, "I…I would like to apologize…I turned everyone against you and ordered them to tear you apart"

"I tricked you…so…I deserved it,"

"We should've fought against her spell," Kotori frowned and hung her head, "I don't want you to die, big brother. I don't want to lose-" Shido patted the top of her head and Kotori looked up with wide eyes, "Shido?"

"It's fine, Kotori, no one got hurt."

"Response," Yuzuru spoke and Shido looked at her in confusion, "We wanted to kill you. Shido, you should be furious with everyone here,"

"True, but I'm not,"

"Idiot!" the hotheaded Yamai twin snapped, "We all wanted to rip you apart limb from limb and you're acting like it's nothing!"

"No one got hurt, so it's not that big of a deal,"

"S-Shido," Yoshino spoke and Shido looked at her as the blue-haired looked down as she shook, "We wanted to kill you. Yoshinon wanted to tear you to shreds…we didn't care, we just wanted to see the life leave your eyes an-" Shido smiled as he reached down and patted the top of her head and she looked up, "Why are you petting me?"

"C'mon, Yoshino, if I were really mad, I'd let you girls know," Shido smiled before looking up at Tohka and saw her hanging her head and he frowned, "Tohka?"

"I…I went Inverse…I was going to kill you, I even laughed when I thought I had killed you," Shido sighed as he stepped closer to the purple-haired Spirit, "I'm sorry, Shido, I…I wasn't myself an-" Shido patted the top of Tohka's head and Tohka looked up, "S-Shido?"

"It's fine, Tohka, Isaac Westcott was a total dumbass who wanted to destroy Japan just to prove Ellen can take on a Spirit after they went Inverse. No one got hurt and people are just blaming the damage on Spacequakes," the Spirits smiled as Shido sighed and shook his head, "Well, I'm going to put homework off for the rest of the night. How about I treat you girls to some ice cream," the girls smiled and nodded before the seven of them walked out of the room and Shido closed the door.

**Just something…enjoy.**


	122. Positive PT 1

**Rarity: Right, she's forgiven.**

**ThotKesha: …what?**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Joquan: She's not dangerous, she just wants to make a little safer before she dies.**

**Braun Strowman: …okay.**

**Blackpanthaa: Uh…alright.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Big Smoke: …okay.**

**Guest: No, can't do that.**

**Kim Jong Un: …okay?**

**Anyway…here's…something? Enjoy.**

Shido stepped through the front door before tossing his bag aside. Looking up, he saw Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku and Natsumi standing in front of him, their heads down and their hands behind their backs. Confused, Shido shook his head and arched a brow, "Uh…is…is everything okay?"

"Shido," Tohka sighed and stepped forward, "We…we need to talk," she looked up and frowned as she shook her head, "There's a reason why me, Kaguya and Yuzuru couldn't go to school today," Shido arched a brow as the seven Spirits held their hands out and his eyes widened.

**Sorry for cutting this here, but it's hot as hell where I live and the A/C is on the fritz. I'm turning this into a mini arc. Enjoy.**


	123. PIggyback

**Just Monika: No, no deleting the Spirits.**

**Sharquan: …babies.**

**DaeQuan: No.**

**Blackpanthaa: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Lola Loud: …**

**ButtKesha: Babies.**

**StraightUpHippo: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Lynn Loud: …**

**Ar12gaming: …no?**

**Carl Wheezer; Uh…okay?**

**Anyway, here's something with Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido walked around the shrine as the warm sun shined down on them. Yoshino looked down at Yoshinon, who nodded and Yoshino sighed and nodded before reaching up and took hold of Shido's hand. Shido looked down in confusion as Yoshino hung her head, "S-sorry, Shido. I'm getting tired and I don't want to get lost in the shrine,"

Shido slightly smiled before letting go of Yoshino's hand. Yoshino looked up and frowned as Shido turned his back towards her and knelt down. Looking over his shoulder, Shido shook his head, "Here, I'll piggyback you so you don't have to worry about getting tired or lost," Yoshino smiled and nodded before climbing onto Shido's back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Shido stood up and began walking and Yoshinon looked back at Yoshino and laughed, "I told you it'll work, Yoshino, and now you've got Shido right where you want him," Yoshino smiled as she nodded and tightly hugged Shido.

**Well…enjoy.**


	124. Private Pool

**Sharquan: No…just gonna go with no on that one.**

**DaeQuan: …probably.**

**Tomcat9700: I don't know.**

**ThotKesha: …no, no, no.**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Nozomi Tojo: Uh…right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …no.**

**RapeKesha: …no, no…no.**

**Lily Loud: …**

**Cong TV: …right.**

**Here's something with Miku. Enjoy.**

Miku, in a light yellow bikini, and Shido, in black trunks, sat on the edge of the pool and Shido looked around, a concerning look crossing his face, "Darling," Shido looked down as Miku looked up at him, a small frown painted across her lips, "Is something wrong?"

"No…just…just wondering where everyone is," Shido looked around in confusion, "This is a public pool and yet we're the only ones here an-"

"I rented the pool out for the day," Miku smiled and Shido looked down at her with wide eyes, "I wanted to spend a day with just you darling. So I made some arrangements and we're the only ones here," Miku frowned as she leaned up against Shido, "What's wrong, darling? You didn't want to spend time with me today?"

Shido sighed as he patted the top of the diva's head and slightly smiled, "Of course I did, Miku. I love spending time with you girls. Whether it's in a group or just one of you at a time, I don't mind, but I just hope people don't get upset about this,"

"Don't worry about them, darling, I'm sure they'll find a way to cool down," Miku smirked before wrapping her arms around Shido's neck and pulling him into the pool.

**Just a simple moment for the two. Enjoy**


	125. Trying

**Rarity: Right.**

**Sharquan: …okay.**

**DaeQuan: …**

**ThotKesha; No, no, no.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: No?**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Yotsuba Nakano: Uh…okay?**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Clyde McBride: …**

**Nozomi Tojo: …what?**

**AsianChinese man: No, not yet.**

**Sayori: …right.**

**Ar12gaming: Yeah, but not yet.**

**Here's something…I guess involving Kotori. Enjoy.**

Shido walked through the front door and he looked around in confusion, "Uh…hello? Is anyone-" Kotori walked out of the living room, a smile plastered across her lips, wearing an apron, "Welcome home, bro," Shido arched a brow in confusion, "Come, I made some snacks an-" before she could finish, smoke filled the room while the smoke alarm blared throughout the house and Kotori ran back into the kitchen and Shido followed her.

The pair stared down at a pile of burnt cookies and Kotori groaned, "Damn it…I forgot to turn off the oven, stupid, stupid, stupid,"

Shido sighed and smiled before patting the top of Kotori's head and Kotori looked up in confusion, "Why don't we clean up here and then I'll take you to Danny's, okay?" Kotori moaned and pouted before she slowly nodded and the two of them began cleaning up.

The two walked down the street before Shido looked at Kotori and arched a brow, "So…why were you trying to bake cookies? And why did you-"

"I wanted to do something nice for you and show that I can be more than your little sister, but I only screwed up," Shido sighed before he reached up and patted the top of her head and Kotori moaned as she leaned up against him, "I'm just a failure an-"

"No you're not…why don't we start off slow? Tomorrow I'll take you out on a date. We'll go wherever you want to go," Kotori frowned and hummed as she nodded.

**Well…here's…I don't know…enjoy.**


	126. Bunkmates

**Sharquan: She's trying.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: …**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Blackpanthaa: She's trying.**

**Gordon Ramsay: …you're pathetic.**

**CNN News: …uh…okay?**

**Ronnie Anne; …**

**Tyrant Kesha; Uh…sure.**

**Polizki: …no…can't do that.**

**Anyway, I'm taking a break next week so here's a simple bit with the Yamai twins. Enjoy.**

Shido moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Feeling a little extra weight on the bed, he looked down and aw Kaguya and Yuzuru lying on top of him, soundly sleeping and small smiles crossing their lips. Confused, he lightly shook the two awake. The two sisters slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes as they looked down at Shido, "Oh…hey Shido…how's it going?"

"How's it…Kaguya, why are you two in my room?"

"Response, the power in our apartment went out," Yuzuru answered with a yawn.

"Right, and so we got hot and decided to cool off here with you," Kaguya smiled.

"You decided to cool off…with me…in my bed?" the two hummed and nodded as Shido sighed and shook his head, "I…okay…let's get up and I'll make everyone breakfast," the three stood up and walked out of the room.

**Well, I'll be back next Monday. Enjoy.**


	127. On the Roof

**Enjoyed my little break and the next one will either be on the week of the third or the tenth. Please enjoy this simple bit with…Miku, I guess…enjoy.**

Miku walked around the house, looking around with a small frown painted across her lips. Climbing the ladder that led to the roof, she looked down to see her husband staring up at the night sky, a blank expression crossing his face, "Darling?" Shido looked up in confusion as Miku walked over to him and sat down next to him, "Are you okay? You've been up here for almost two hours,"

"Have I…heh, I guess time flies," Miku frowned as Shido sighed and stared up at the night sky again, "Miku…I've been thinking and…since the Spacequakes have been less active lately and you're the one who brought it up on our wedding night…I think we can start a family now,"

"What!" Miku looked down at her husband in disbelief, "Darling, I don't want you to feel like we should start a family just because that's what I want, it's fine if we wait a while longer an-" Shido sat up and lightly kissed his wife.

Backing away, he smiled as he patted the top of Miku's head, "I know, but I want a family. I want to see your belly grow with the life we crated together,"

Miku faintly smiled as she slowly nodded, "Okay, let's go to the room, darling," the pair kissed again before standing up and walked over to the ladder.

**Well…here's something…enjoy.**


	128. Plans

**Sharquan: Uh…right?**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, they are.**

**Rarity: Right.**

**Cong TV: …what?**

**ThotKesha: They're fine.**

**Rape Kesha: …right.**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**Izuku Midoriya: Not yet.**

**Blankpanthaa: No, no, no.**

**Leni Loud: … **

**Junnie Boy: …okay?**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Genghis Quan: Uh…right.**

**Anyway, here's…I don't know…something with Kotori…enjoy.**

Rain poured down in sheets as Kotori sighed and stared out the window with a bored expression crossing her face. Shido stepped into the room and looked up and saw his foster sister before he sighed and stepped towards her, "Hey Kotori?" Kotori hummed, "What's wrong? You seem lost an-"

"I was supposed to go swimming with some of my friends today when it started raining. We canceled and now I've got nothing to do," Kotori groaned as she fell back onto the couch behind her, "And since no Spirits have been coming to earth lately, Ratatoskr gave everyone the week off and I'm dying of boredom!" Shido chuckled and Kotori narrowed her eyes, "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry," Shido sighed and patted the top of Kotori's head, "It's supposed to be nice this weekend, how about you and I go to the beach together."

Kotori moaned as she hugged her knees to her chest, "I want shaved ice," Shido hummed and nodded.

**Just a little something. I don't know if there'll be a follow up, but enjoy.**


	129. Babysitting

**Blackpanthaa: Right.**

**Sharquan: …okay.**

**Yuri DDLC: …what?**

**DaeQuan: No indoor pool here.**

**Sayori: …alright.**

**SimpQuan: Right.**

**Honoka Kosaka: …okay.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Squidward: …right.**

**StrightUpHippo: Okay.**

**Ed Blur: no.**

**Anyway, here's…something. Sorry, hot day and AC is on the fritz. Enjoy.**

Tohka smiled as she bounced the small child in her lap and the two laughed. Hearing the door open and close, Tohka looked up to see Shido stepping into the room, "Shido, welcome home,"

"Hey Tohka, I see you're having fun watching my neighbor's kid," Tohka hummed and nodded as she held the small child close, "Well the neighbor's going to be home in about ten minutes, so she'll be by to pick up her son," Tohka moaned as she held the child closer, "Tohka, she's going to want her son back an-"

"But I want to spend more time with him, Shido. It's fun having a kid around the house, don't you think,"

"Well…yeah, but we can't just keep him here. That'll be kidnapping and we can get into some serious trouble," Tohka pouted and moaned.

The two watched as the woman walked down the street with her son before Tohka looked at Shido and smiled, "Shido, let's have a baby," Shido's eyes widened as he turned and walked back into the house and Tohka followed him.

**Sorry…enjoy.**


	130. Heat Exhaustion

**Vicky Babysitter: No, it's fine.**

**Sharquan: Neighbor's**

**Bart Simpson: Uh…okay.**

**DaeQuan: No, just some random kid.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …okay.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Rape Kesha: No, no, no.**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…right?**

**Unikitty: Okay.**

**CrayG: Right.**

**Ariana Grande: Uh…okay.**

**James Thompson: Don't know.**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**DickQUan: …nothing.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Anyway, hot weekend, so here's…I don't know…something with Yoshino? Enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido walked through a lightly shaded area in the park as the heat intensified from the afternoon sun. Yoshino panted as sweat ran down her face and Shido looked at her and frowned, "Yoshino? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Shi-" before she could finish, she fell forward and collapsed.

Yoshino moaned as she slowly opened her eyes to see she was in Shido's room, the fan on, the shades drawn and a cool damp rag on her forehead, "You're up," she looked up to see Shido standing over head, "I was worried…why didn't you say anything about the hear an-"

"Yoshino didn't want to ruin her date with you, Shido," the hand puppet, Yoshinon spoke and Yoshino frowned.

Shido sighed and smiled as he patted the top of Yoshino's head, "I'm sure you didn't want to ruin our date, Yoshino. I'm sure you were having fun, I was too, but your health and the health of the others are far more important than a date." Yoshino's eyes widened, "We'll reschedule when it's cooler, okay?" Yoshino slightly smiled as she nodded.

**Well…sorry…it's hot…enjoy.**


	131. Regret

**ThotKesha: No he's not.**

**Timmy Turner: …okay.**

**Nam Shin III: No, just a little heat exhaustion.**

**Sharquan: …no…just no.**

**Lisa Loud: …**

**Luna Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: …okay?**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Patrick Star: …okay?**

**Nico Yazawa: …what?**

**Karin Asaka: …okay…I think.**

**Anyway…here's something with Origami…enjoy.**

Origami sat in the dark living room of hers and Shido's apartment. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her fiancé staring down at her with a concerning look crossing his face, "Shido?"

'What's wrong, Origami? You've been quiet all day,"

"Today is the anniversary of me trying to kill your sister. Tohka tried to talk me out of it, saying I was being selfish and…thinking about it…if I had taken your sister away from you…I wouldn't be any better than the Spirits I was trying to stop while I was working for the AST, and then I got offered a job at DEM and then became a Spirit myself an-"

"Origami…no one blames you for that anymore. You lost your parents in a Spirit attack and-"

"It was me…I was the Spirit that killed my parents,"

Shido sighed and sat down next to his fiancée as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "It's okay, Origami. You came to terms with that," Origami frowned as she leaned up against Shido and Shido continued to comfort her.

**Well…enjoy.**


	132. Positive PT 2

**Sharquan: Season 1 episode 11-12.**

**DaeQuan: Yeah, that's when the series went to crap. Season 3 episode I believe 7 or maybe 8.**

**ThotKesha: …uh…what?**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Police Officer: No, no, no.**

**Ronalquan: She's not bad, it's just…the way they written her character. Probably on Monday's post.**

**CrayG: They're all totally insane in the series.**

**Joquan: …okay?**

**Simpquan: Nowhere…and everywhere.**

**Blackpanthaa: okay.**

**BloodKesha: …okay?**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**Anyway, here's the second part to positive…enjoy.**

Shido looked at the seven tests and shook his head, "What…why…when did this happened?"

The seven Spirits sighed and shook their heads as Kotori stepped closer to her adopted brother, "The night after you Sealed Natsumi and all of us decided to celebrate…well…we all had a few drinks and one thing led to another and…the seven of us are pregnant, Shido,"

The air between the eight grew still before Miku spoke, "Darling? Do you have something to say?"

"Uh…we um…okay, so…I got nothing," the Spirits groaned and Shido sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry…I don't know how to react after seven Spirits tell me they're pregnant with my children and…what?" the Spirits sighed and Shido shook his head, "Well…you girls are the pregnant ones…so…the choice is yours and I'll support your decisions no matter what," the Spirits inhaled slowly and nodded.

**Sorry for the length on this one…enjoy.**


	133. Concerns

**Weebman: …okay?**

**Rarity: …okay?**

**Captain Man: …**

**Ronalquan: …okay?**

**Blackpanthaa: Right.**

**StraightUpHIppo: Uh…sure.**

**A-Plus Cassiopeia: Uh…right.**

**Izuku Midoriya: Sakura Moon but okay. **

**Anyway, here's something with Tohka. Enjoy.**

Tohka sat on the bench on the roof of the school with her head down as the sun began to set. Taking a deep breath, the purple-haired Spirit frowned, "Tohka?" she looked up and saw Shido standing above her, looking down at her in confusion, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange since after lunch…are you upset that I had to go talk to Kotori or-"

"No…no, it's…Shido, can you tell me something?" Shido sat down next to her and slightly smiled as Tohka took a deep breath, "I need you to be honest with me…do you at all, hate us for being here? For causing all kinds of destruction, unintentional deaths? For causing you a great deal of pain just to keep us happy an-"

"Okay Tohka, what's gotten into you? Did Origami say something to you?"

Tohka hummed and shook her head, "No, I was just thinking…you go out of your way to make sure me and Yoshino, Kotori, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Miku are always in a good mood, even if you look irritated and I want to know if you hate us,"

Shido sighed as he leaned back and looked up at the sky, "No, I can't hate you girl for any reason," Tohka looked at him and slightly frowned, "Before I knew about Spirits, my life was pretty much the same. Take care of my little sister, go to school, come home, make sure everything is in order, go to bed, repeat. Then I met you and Kotori explained what Spirits are, about the AST, DEM and Ratatoskr and I wanted to help the Spirits as best as I could,"

Reaching over, he patted the top of Tohka's head and Tohka slightly smiled as she scooted closer to Shido and rested her head on his shoulder, "True, there will be challenges, but I don't mind. It made my life that much more exciting," Tohka hummed and nodded as the two stood up and walked away.

**Don't know…enjoy.**


	134. Stuck

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**ArcaneZura: …okay?**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Yotsuba Nakano: Miku is best girl in my opinion.**

**Sharquan: …okay?**

**Mr. Grouse: …**

**Patrick Star: …okay?**

**Dean Ambrose: Uh…I don't know.**

**Carol Pingrey: …**

**Lynn Loud: …**

**Please enjoy this small Miku bit.**

Miku groaned as she sat at her desk and tossed several slips of paper off the surface of the desk and onto the floor. Shido stood in the corner with his arms crossed ad he watched his fiancée struggle to write a new song before he turned and quietly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Miku sighed as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "This sucks. I don't know what to do an-" feeling something cold touch her cheek, she jumped and looked up to see Shido standing above her with a can in his hand, "D-darling? What are you doing?"

"You seem stressed, so why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?" Shido smiled, handing her the can, "Here, drink this, it should help." Miku sighed as she took the can and opened it before she began to slowly drink the contents.

Setting the can down, Miku frowned as she looked up, "I'm sorry, darling," Shido hummed and arched brow in confusion, "We're supposed to be getting ready for our wedding and spending time together and all I've been doing is trying to write this stupid song and…and-" Shido saw a light aura surround Miku and he took a deep breath before patting the top of her head, calming her down, "Darling?"

"Miku, it's fine," Shido assured, shaking his head, "You're the best diva out there and your fans love your songs. I'm sure you can get a new song out in no time and as for the wedding, we'll ask Ratatoskr to help plan it and we'll have plenty of time to spend together after that. Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

Miku smiled as she hugged her fiancé, "Thank you, darling…I love you,"

Shido smiled as he hugged her back and patted the top of her head, "I love you too, Miku,"

**Well…I don't know…enjoy.**


	135. Relaxing

**Rarity: Good to know.**

**Chika Takami; …okay?**

**Karin Asaka: …uh…what?**

**Riko Sakurauchi: …okay.**

**Sharquan: No, no, no.**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Ar12gaming: …right.**

**ArcaneZura: Alright.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Probably.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**RapeKesha: …no…no porn star here.**

**DrunkKesha: What?**

**ButtKesha: …okay.**

**Joquan: No, just stuck writing a song.**

**I'm taking a break next week, so…here's something with Natsumi and Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Shido leaned back against the tree and sighed as he closed his eyes. Feeling a little extra weight on his lap, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Natsumi and Yoshino resting their heads on his lap, "Uh…what are you two doing?"

"Relaxing, duh," Natsumi smirked.

Yoshino slightly frowned, "What's wrong? Don't you want us here?"

Shido sighed and slightly smiled as he patted the top of their heads, "No, you two are fine, I'm just being a jerk," Yoshino smiled as Natsumi chuckled as the two of them closed their eyes and Shido took a deep breath, "Yeah…I've got a funny feeling I'm going to be here for a while," leaning back against the tree, he closed his eyes.

**Enjoy and I'll be back next Monday.**


	136. Family PT 4

**Enjoyed my break, next one will be the week of the seventh. Anyway, here's something with Miku…enjoy.**

The sound of a faint cry filled the air and the married couple slowly opened their eyes and sat up. Climbing out of bed, the two walked out of the room and across the hall. Entering the nursery, the pair stepped closer to the crib and saw the screaming baby inside before Miku reached down and picked the child up and gave a tired smile as she shook her head, "What's wrong, Shiori? Mommy and daddy just put you back to bed, sweetie, so what are you doing up?"

She held the child close and Shiori settled down slightly before Shido looked down at his wife, "Why don't you try singing her a lullaby, Miku. She always falls asleep after that,"

"Good idea, darling," Miku yawned before she smiled and gently rocked their daughter in her arms and softly sang to her and Shiori softly whimpered as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Miku carefully set Shiori back into the crib and pulled the blanket over her before leaning down and lightly kissed her forehead. Turning around, she collapsed into her husband's arms and moaned as she shook her head, "Darling, can you carry me back to bed, please?" she looked up with pleading eyes and a small smile, "Please, darling?"

Shido smiled before he picked Miku up bridal style and Miku smiled as she rested her head on Shido's shoulder as Shido carried her out of the room and across the hall back to their room. Carefully setting his wife down onto the bed, Shido pulled the covers over her before lying down beside her and the two drifted off to sleep.

**Wasn't going to do another family bit and I wanted to get something with Natsumi out, but that'll be for next time. Enjoy.**


	137. Painful Truth

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: Right.**

**Here's something with Natsumi. Enjoy.**

Shido stepped through the front door and spotted Natsumi on the couch, her legs hugged to her chest as she mumbled to herself. Inhaling slowly, Shido walked up to her and frowned, "Natsumi?" Natsumi moaned as Shido sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worthless, I'm ugly trash an-"

"Okay…Natsumi, why do you keep calling yourself that? Why do you feel like that?"

Natsumi frowned before she sighed and shook her head, "Before I got my powers…my…my mother would call me all sorts of names, but I wouldn't run away because I loved my mother, but one day she suggested I got into…prostitution and…I told her no and she started to choke me and…I thought I was going to die when I heard the voice and received my powers…I turned my mother into a frog before running away."

Shido sighed and shook his head before patting the top of Natsumi's head, "Natsumi, you shouldn't let what people think of you get to you like that. Like I said, you are cute and people care about you, so you don't have to let whatever your mother said about you haunt you." Natsumi moaned as she leaned up against Shido.

**Just…something…enjoy.**


	138. Long Night

**Sharquan: Yeah, and unfortunately, that's how she got how powers.**

**ThotKesha: No, no, they're welcomed.**

**Just Monika: No, no, no.**

**Lana Loud: …**

**Buttkesha: …okay?**

**Talking Tom: No dialog.**

**LoudHouse Flip: …**

**Natsuki: …Okay?**

**AsianChinese man: Uh…right.**

**Lynn Loud: …**

**Blackpanthaa: No, no, can't do that.**

**Lincoln Loud: …**

**Anyway, here's something with Yuzuru. Enjoy.**

Yuzuru sat beside Shido as the two looked up at the darkened night sky. Yuzuru moaned as she laned up against Shido and Shido looked down at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Yuzuru?"

"Reply, Shido, I am tired and wish to go to bed," Yuzuru moaned and nuzzled closer to him, "Request, Shido, please carry me to the house?" Shido hummed and nodded before he carefully stood up and picked Yuzuru up bridal style before walking away.

**Nothing much here…enjoy.**


	139. Rumors

**ThotKesha: He's still going to carry her.**

**Sharquan: She's home.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**DaeQuan: You got it.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Rita Loud: …**

**Tomcat9700: Heh, alright, give them a lift.**

**Ronalquan: Right.**

**Troy Sivan: Uh…what? Why do you say that?**

**Luan Loud: …**

**James Thompson: Wednesday, promise.**

**Here's something with Miku. Enjoy.**

Shido sat on the couch, watching TV while Kotori was away at a friend's house and rain poured from the darkened sky. A loud knock at the door caught his attention before he stood up and walked down the hall. Opening the door, his eyes widened when he spotted Miku drenched in rain water, shivering, "Miku, are you-" Miku walked into the house and wrapped her arms around Shido and Shido frowned before he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "What happened? Why are you out in this mess?"

"D-darling, I was having tea with some of my friends and a news report came on the TV about me and…and they were saying…they called me some many awful names…they said that I've been sleeping with several of my female fans, but…that's not true and I was just…I was saving myself for you when we get married and…and my friends…they…they stared calling me names an-"

"Then they're no friends," Shido narrowed his eyes as he continued to comfort the distraught Miku, "Miku, there are assholes in the world who spread lies about celebrities, no matter who they are, just to get their fifteen minutes of fame, and your friends should know you well enough to know that you're not like that," Miku moaned as she shook, "Why don't you get a shower. I'll lay some clothes out for you and then I'll make you some tea, okay?" Miku hummed and nodded before the two of them walked up the stairs.

The pair laid on the couch, Miku on top of Shido, two empty cups on the table in front of them as they watched a movie in silence. Shido looked down and slightly frowned, "How are you feeling, Miku?"

"A-a bit better, thank you, darling, and thank you for the tea," Miku looked up, a small frown painted across her lips, "I love you, darling,"

"No problem, and I love you too, Miku," Shido smiled before kissing the top of her head.

**Just a little something…enjoy.**


	140. Getting Closer

**DaeQuan; No problem.**

**Sharquan: Probably.**

**Ronalquan: …okay?**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Rape Kesha: Uh…no.**

**Luna Loud; …**

**Natsuki: …okay.**

**StraightUpHIppo: I don't think so, she just has poor self-esteem.**

**Sayori: No, can't do that.**

**Rarity; So very true.**

**Braun Strowman: …okay.**

**ArcaneZura: Maybe one day.**

**Anyway, here's something with Kotori. Enjoy.**

Shido sat at his desk, focusing on his homework when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Looking back, his eyes widened when he saw Kotori standing behind him in nothing but a small t-shirt and a pair of white panties, "K-Kotori, what are you doing! What are you doing!"

"Well…you've been busy with the Spirits, keeping the girls happy and school and…I…I just want to do something nice for you," Kotori slid out of her panties and kicked them aside before she sat on Shido's lap and slightly smiled, "I want us to be a little closer, Shido and to show you that we don't have to just be brother and sister,"

"Kotori, we shouldn't do-" Kotori pressed her lips against his, surprising him as her hands reached up his shirt.

The two laid under the sheets, panting as Kotori smiled as she wrapped an arm around Shido's torso and scooted closer to him as she closed her eyes, "Thanks for that, Shido…I love you,"

Shido sighed and smiled before patting the top of Kotori's head, "I love you too, Kotori," kissing the top of her head before falling asleep with her in his arms.

Outside of the room, Tohka, Yoshino, Yuzuru, Kaguya and Miku stared into the room with looks of jealousy crossing their faces as Yoshinon chuckled, "It looks like we have some competition, Yoshino. We need to show Shido that you're best for him," Yoshino hummed and nodded before the five Spirits walked away.

**Well…enjoy.**


	141. Helping

**Tigerbomb1996: Right.**

**James Thompson: You're welcome and…okay?**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Sharquan: Okay? Yeah, he's in a world of trouble.**

**Ar12gaming: Probably.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**ThotKesha: No, they can stay.**

**Ronalquan: Probably.**

**Honoka Kosaka: But she is.**

**Umi Sonoda: Yeah, she is.**

**Andy Thompson: Uh…okay.**

**RapeKesha: …**

**Ghost Kesha: …what?**

**Sayori: …uh…okay.**

**Here's something with Kurumi…enjoy.**

Kurumi moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and coughed, "You're awake," she looked up to see Shido sitting next to her, "I didn't know Spirits could get sick, much less pass out in the middle of the street like that," Kurumi moaned as she tried to sit up, "Don't try to move, you looked weak when I found you,"

"Why? Why would you want to help me when all I did was cause you trouble and try to eat you?"

"Because Spirit or not, violent or not, you're still a girl, Kurumi," Kurumi's watery eyes widened as Shido sighed and stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to go get you something to drink…don't try to move,"

Shido turned and got ready to walk away when Kurumi spoke, "Shido?" Shido stopped and looked down at the black-haired Spirit as Kurumi frowned and looked away, "Thank you," Shido hummed and nodded before he turned and walked out of the room as Kurumi inhaled slowly and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Just something…I don't know…enjoy.**


	142. Trying to Remember

**ThotKesha: Yeah, we're at it again.**

**Sharquan: I don't know. In a way, I want her to be Sealed so we can see her adapt to living without her powers, but I also grew to like her psychotic nature with her powers. I'm conflicted on that part, but that's why she is one of the best girls in the series. Shared only by Kaguya.**

**DaeQuan: Uh…okay?**

**Luna Loud: …**

**Luan Loud; …**

**Ronnie Anne: …**

**LoudHouse Flip; …**

**ButtKesha: No he won't.**

**Ghost Kesha: Yeah, but she's the good kind of yandere. **

**Honoka Kosaka: Uh…right?**

**Star Butterfly: Uh…okay.**

**Yotsuba: No, Miku.**

**Carol Pingrey: …**

**Anyway, here's…I don't know…another part to flung? Enjoy.**

Miku smiled as she stepped through the front door before she saw Shido sitting on the stairs, a confused look crossing his face, "Darling?" he jerked up and looked at the Spirit idol in confusion, "What's wrong? You've been getting distracted lately. Are you okay, darling?"

"I'm fine, Miku," Shido stood up and stretched before shaking his head, "I'm just trying to remember where the hell the Rogue Yud Bet sent me…it's been bothering me for a while now, but…I just…I don't know,"

Miku sighed and slightly smiled before walking up to him and lightly kissed his cheek, "You've had everyone worried when that bullet hit you, darling. Kurumi didn't know where you went and everyone started to panic. Kotori was worried she lost her brother,"

"I know…I didn't mean to worry anyone," Shido reached up and patted the top of Miku's head and Miku slightly smiled, "How about we go and get some fresh air?" Miku hummed and nodded before taking Shido by the hand and led him towards the door.

Stopping in front of the door, Miku looked back and slightly smiled as she shook her head, "And don't worry about where you went, darling. If it were important enough, you'll remember, okay," Shido hummed and nodded before the two of them walked out of the house.

Miku approached her husband and puffed out her cheeks, "Darling, the 17-year-old you is being stubborn again. He's trying to figure out where he went,"

"I know, Miku, you're the fifth person who told me today, but no matter how hard he tries, he's not going to remember," Shido sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But I'll be honest, it was bothering me until about a year later and I completely forgot about it," Miku moaned, "I know it's annoying having your past selves try to talk my past self out of this, but…just give it time,"

"Fine," Miku sighed before taking Shido by the hand and smirked, "Now let's go. It's my night with you, darling," Shido hummed and nodded as Miku led him away.

**Well…enjoy.**


	143. On the Couch

**Sharquan: Tohka, Origami, Kotori and Kaguya.**

**Rarity: Yeah, she is.**

**DaeQuan: Read chapter 11 to understand.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Probably.**

**RapeKesha: Probably.**

**Ar12Ar12gaming: Uh…okay? He's still going to help her.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Nam Shin III: No, he's not.**

**StraightUpHippo: Uh…right.**

**CrayG: …right.**

**Yotsuba Nakano: If you say so.**

**Anyway, here's something with Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Shido sat on the couch, watching TV when he felt someone lean up against him. Looking down, he saw Yoshino glaring up at him with her cheeks puffed out. Confused, Shido nervously chuckled, "H-hey, Yoshino…is everything o-"

"We saw you, Shido," Yoshino narrowed her eyes slightly and Shido arched a brow, "You and Kotori."

Shido's eyes widened as Yoshinon got closer to the blue-haired young man and said in an angry tone, "You two were doing the special hug that makes babies and now you're going to do that with everyone else, starting with Yoshino, Shido,"

"Y-Yoshino, I'll take you to get some ice cream, but we shouldn't do this, you can get in trouble and w-" before he could finish, Yoshino jumped up and pressed her lips against his, surprising him, causing him to lose his balance as he fell back and Yoshino landed on top of him.

Sitting up, Yoshino pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, revealing her still developing breasts and Shido stared up with wide eyes, "Shido, I want you to do to me what you did to Kotori," Yoshino said in a stern tone before leaning down and pressing her lips against his again.

The two laid under the blanket as Yoshino softly smiled as she rested her head on Shido's chest as she soundly slept. Shido stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, "Are…are Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku going to be doing this? Why?" hearing Yoshino's light breathing, he looked down and saw her nuzzle closer to him and he sighed before wrapping an arm around her and rubbed her back.

**Yeah, follow up to getting closer. I've got on for each of them and the one with the lemon either being with Kaguya or Tohka…don't know yet. Enjoy.**


	144. Time Off

**DaeQuan: Yeah, I guess.**

**You Watanabe: Uh…no…no.**

**Ar12gaming: …I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Ronalquan: Right.**

**Sex Doll Kesha: Right.**

**Kotori Minami: No, Itsuka.**

**Amnesia Quan; I don't know.**

**Honoka Kosaka: …what?**

**Ponyhead: Okay…okay.**

**Valttei Bottas: When?**

**Lance Stroll: She's actually 40…her story and how she got her powers will come to light soon.**

**Anyway…here's…I don't know…something with Origami…enjoy.**

Origami sighed as she removed her AST armor and get dressed in her civilian clothing, "Master Sargant Origami Tobiichi," she looked back and saw a black-haired woman in her twenties standing behind her, "Listen, things have been pretty quiet lately, so I want you to take the weekend off, spend some time with that boyfriend of yours," Origami's eyes widened before she slightly nodded.

Origami snuck into Shido's room before jumping on the bed, waking Shido up. Looking up, Shido groaned, "Wha…Origami? What are you doing in my room?"

"Hello, Shido, I have the entire weekend off, so we're going to go out, got that," Shido nervously chuckled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "We are going to go out, got that,"

She leaned forward with a stern look crossing her face, "W-we sure are,"

Origami hummed before standing, "Good, I'll be waiting for out in the hall," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Shido scratched the side of his head in confusion, "Did I just agree to go out with Origami? Why does this keep happening to me?"

**Sorry for the length, been a busy day. Enjoy. Might have a follow up too.**


	145. Wedding

**Valtteri Bottas: Uh…okay.**

**Chika Takami: …what?**

**Sharquan: Okay.**

**DaeQuan: No, no one's married right now.**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…alright.**

**ButtKesha: Where?**

**Couch Quan: Right.**

**Just Monika: Okay, have fun.**

**Donnie Thompson: Uh…she always puts him in a tough situation.**

**Yuri DDLC: She's at the age of consent in Japan.**

**Chelsea Thompson: Okay.**

**Riko Sakurauchi: …what?**

**Big Smoke: …alright.**

**Luna Loud: …**

**Here's…something with Kurumi. Enjoy.**

Kurumi, in a white wedding dress, smiled as she stood next to Shido. Shido looked down at his bride and arched a brow, "Everything okay, Kurumi?"

"Everything is fine, Shido," Kurumi looked up, still smiling, "I'm just really happy we're going to be married in a few more minutes," Shido slightly smiled and nodded before Kurumi took hold of his hand.

**Sorry for the length. Bad weekend. Enjoy.**


	146. Little Sister

**Sharquan: Yeah, sorry about that. Had a bad weekend.**

**DaeQuan: Okay.**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no.**

**Ronalquan: Uh…okay.**

**ButtKesha: Probably.**

**Yotsuba Nakano: Uh…alright.**

**Miku Nakano: Was it revealed in the second season who he married? I really hope it is Miku.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Just Monika: No, can't do that.**

**Ar12gaming: Uh…right.**

**Uncle Roger: Just out.**

**Valtteri Bottas: …okay.**

**StraightUpHippo: Why do you say that?**

**Blackpanthaa; No, no, no.**

**Here's something with…I don't know…Kotori? Enjoy. Past AU.**

11-year-old Kotori sat in her room, slightly crying with her head. Feeling the bed shake slightly, she looked up and saw her adopted brother sitting next to her with a concerning look crossing his face. Kotori frowned as she wrapped her arms around his torso and cried as Shido wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

Time slowly passed and Shido looked down at his sister in confusion, "What's wrong, Kotori? Did something happen?"

"People were picking on me, big brother," Shido frowned as he rubbed Kotori's back to try and comfort her.

**Just something simple. Enjoy.**


	147. Late Night Call

**Okay, so the reviews are down and my email is a mess, so skipping the shout outs and I'm going on break next week. Please enjoy this bit with Miku.**

Miku tossed and turned before shooting up and panting as a cold sweat ran down her face. Looking around, she reached for her phone and ran her finger across the screen before holding it up to her ear, "_Hello?_"

"H-hey darling," Miku slightly smiled and heard Shido take a deep breath and she frowned, "Did I wake you?"

"_No, it's fine, Miku,_" Shido grunted, "_What's wrong? It's the middle of the night an-_"

"I…I had that dream again…the one with the scandal." Miku sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, "This time it actually happened. That producer took it and…you were there, but you weren't willing to help and you didn't care," the line went silent, "Darling?"

"_I'm here, Miku,_" Shido sighed, "_Listen Miku, even if it does happen, even if some random bastard takes advantage of you, you have friends who will be there to help and I promise I'll be first to knock the bastard's teeth out,_" Miku slightly smiled, "_Is there anything bothering you?_"

"No, I'm fine," Miku laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, "And thank you, darling. I guess I needed some reassurance tonight,"

"_Anytime, Miku,_" Miku continued to smile, "_We'll talk more tomorrow,_"

"Okay, goodnight darling, I love you," Miku ended the call and put her phone on the table next to her bed before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**I'll see everyone next Monday. Enjoy.**


	148. R&R

**Enjoyed my break and the next one will be the week of the fifth or the twelfth, don't know yet. Here's a bit with Kotori. Enjoy.**

The two sat in the living room after the sun had gone down hours ago and the other Spirits have returned to their respected homes for the evening, "It's weird, huh?" Shido looked down at his foster sister in confusion and Kotori sighed and shook her head, "We haven't heard from any other Spirit and the AST and DEM have been quiet too,"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kotori," Shido sighed and patted the top of Kotori's head and Kotori looked up with wide eyes and a small blush, "So there haven't been any Spacequakes lately, so what? If a Spirit shows up, we'll be ready to handle it, until then, let's enjoy the peace and quiet,"'

Kotori hummed and nodded as she leaned closer to Shido, "Hey Shido," Shido hummed in confusion as he looked down, "Do you think tomorrow…I mean if there are no Spacequakes, we can go out on a…date?"

Shido smiled as he patted the top of Kotori's head again, "I didn't think you'd be asking me out," Kotori pouted as Shido wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "We'll see what tomorrow brings, okay?" Kotori smiled and nodded again before the two sat in silence as they watched the movie playing on the screen.

**Just something. Enjoy.**


	149. Honeymoon PT 1

**Guest: Right.**

**Braun Strowman: Uh…okay.**

**Guess 1: Nothing.**

**FBI: …why?**

**Sex Doll Kesha: …okay.**

**Junnie Boy: Right.**

**LewdKesha: Alright.**

**Just Monika: No, can't do that.**

**Cong TV: …right.**

**Miku Nakano: …alright, but seriously, it does look like Miku.**

**Ar12gaming: Alright.**

**Sharquan; Just a bunch of bullies.**

**DaeQuan: Okay.**

**Here's something with Yuzuru. Enjoy.**

Yuzuru stood on the balcony with a small frown painted across her lips. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked back and saw Shido standing behind her, "What's wrong, Yuzuru?"

"Sigh," Yuzuru breathed and looked up at the night sky, "Shido, this is our week together and next week you will be going away with Kaguya,"

"Well…yeah…I um…Reine helped me propose to both of you, but we can't go on a honeymoon together because it'll spark a lot of confusion an-"

"Demand," Shido's eyes widened as Yuzuru turned and face him, "Shido, next week when you are with Kaguya and she asks you who is more fun, I want you to say her," Shido sighed and shook his head, "It will hurt that you didn't pick me and Kaguya will ask when you didn't say me, but deep down, Kaguya will be happy that you have chosen her instead an-"

"Yuzuru," Shido sighed and shook his head again, "I know you want your sister to be happy, and Kaguya wants you to be happy, but you two need to stop this. For once, worry about your own happiness, and Kaguya can worry about hers, and when she and I return in two weeks, we'll do whatever you two want to do," Yuzuru's eyes widened before she slightly smiled and Shido patted the top of her head.

**I've got another part to this for Kaguya. Enjoy.**


	150. Inner Battle

**Sharquan: Right.**

**DaeQuan: No, just the Yamai girls.**

**ThotKesha: No, no, no. And everyone should care, but like I said, Kaguya and Kurumi are best girls in the series.**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Leni Loud: …**

**Ronalquan: Right.**

**Lucy Loud: …**

**Carol Pingrey: …**

**Andy Thompson: …okay.**

**Blackpanthaa: …alright.**

**BlandKesha: Okay?**

**DrunkKesha: No one's drunk.**

**Anyway, here's something with Kurumi. Enjoy.**

Shido fell to his knees before he looked up and saw Kurumi standing above him, her gun pointing at him. He narrowed his eyes as he shook. Kurumi smirked and got ready to pull the trigger before her eyes widened and she tossed the gun aside. Shido looked at her in confusion as she fell to her knees and grabbed her head and began screaming in pain, "Kurumi!" he jumped up and grabbed her before she fell forward, "Kurumi, what's wrong?"

"Shut up!" the violent Spirit hissed, "I'm the real Kurumi, I'm in charge here!" Kurumi looked up and frowned, "S-Shido, my past self…she's telling me not to do this…but I don't harbor any feelings for you and she needs to understand that! They just get in the way an-"

"Forget about that," Shido picked Kurumi up and carried her bridal style, "We need to get you somewhere so you can rest, even for a minute," Kurumi shook as Shido carried her.

Kurumi panted as she rested in a shaded area and Shido patted the top of her head as she rested. Kurumi opened her eyes and looked up, "Shido? Why did you help me?"

"Kurumi, you shouldn't force yourself to abandon your emotions like that," Shido sighed and shook his head, "It'll end up hurting you…why would you do that?" Kurumi ignored him as she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber. Shido sighed and shook his head before he continued to pat the top of her head in silence.

**Well this isn't what I originally had planned, but please enjoy.**


	151. Fall

**Leni Loud: …**

**Lynn Loud Sr.: …**

**Lori Loud: …**

**Sharquan: Yeah, she wanted to, but she didn't.**

**DaeQuan: The one who's screaming.**

**Riko Sakurauchi: Happy Birthday.**

**ThotKesha: He won't.**

**StraightUpHippo: Um…okay?**

**Vice Ganda: …what?**

**Lola Loud: …**

**Jabber Hakeem: Probably. No, she just needs reassurance.**

**BloodKesha: …okay?**

**Bobby Santiago: …**

**Ruby Kurosawa: Okay, happy birthday.**

**Anyway, here's something with Yoshino. Enjoy.**

Yoshino and Shido sat on a bench in the park, watching as people walked by. Yoshino slightly smiled as she leaned up against Shido and slowly closed her eyes. Shido looked down in confusion and arched a brow, "Yoshino? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shido, I just really like the fall weather," Yoshino smiled.

Shido slightly smiled back as he reached up and patted the top of the blue-haired Spirit's head, "Yeah, it is peaceful," Yoshino hummed and nodded as Shido continued to pat the top of her head.

**Just something simple between the two. Enjoy.**


End file.
